A Right Royal Mixup Uncut!
by Lily Itriwi
Summary: A Right Royal Mix-up - with the naughty bits left in! It's similar to the PG-13 version at the moment, but things will hot up later on...
1. Chapter 1

**A Right Royal Mix-up**

I know, I know, I should be working on Tears of Flame, but I have written myself into a plot hole and need to figure out how I'm going to manage to climb out of it. So I started this fic, a royal AU fic – I love them! Lily's Quest, by Naia, is my favourite – you should read it. Anyhoo, Lily is a tourist with her best friend in the country of Beaumarre, when she is asked to fill in for a runaway princess – at her engagement party! Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer – I own none of the characters you recognise. The plot is based on 'The Princess Gets Engaged' by Tracy Sinclair. Oh, and the Arabella Figg thing annoys me – she is too old to be Lily's best friend! Ariadne Figg is her daughter, niece, cousin, sister, whatever floats your boat. Well, here comes the fic!

I decided to do two versions of this fic, so I don't have to take all the naughty bits out, but I can also reach as many readers as possible. Therefore, here you go, the uncut version! Oh, this chapter and the next are the same for both, (come on! Lily and James don't meet until chapter 3!) but after that, there are subtle differences… and then blatant ones…

**Chapter 1**

"Can you believe it? Tomorrow at this time we'll be sunning ourselves on the Riviera!" Lily Evan's green eyes sparkled with anticipation as she closed her suitcase. "This is going to be the best vacation ever. The whole country of Beaumarre will be celebrating the engagement of Princess Gabrielle, and we'll be there to see all the excitement."

            "I hope we catch a glimpse of her," Lily's friend and roommate, Ariadne Figg, remarked. "They say the royals floo by themselves around town and shop in local stores like normal citizens."

            "I guess that's because Beaumarre is such a small country. The people feel they really know their royal family."

            "The rest of the world does, too, thanks to Gabrielle." Ariadne grinned. "What will Witch Weekly do without her? They have her involved with a new celebrity every week. I wonder if she'll be satisfied with just one man."

            "Are you kidding? Prince James is gorgeous! I was always partial to that lean, dangerous-looking type."

            "I don't know about dangerous, but he's certainly athletic – if he's hopped in and out of as many beds as Witch Weekly says. The prince has had his share of publicity too."

            "Those scruffy magazines always exaggerate things. I doubt that he's as promiscuous as their stories make out," Lily said dismissively. "Naturally he dates a lot, and it's easy to see why all the women are wild about him. Who wouldn't be? He's dreamy looking – in addition to being the heir apparent to the throne of Grandalia. Prince James is the most eligible bachelor in Europe."

            "He and Princess Gabrielle will make a stunning couple," Ariadne admitted.

            "I can't wait to see them together." Lily sighed happily. "Wasn't it nice of Minister Truman to get us tickets to the engagement ball? They must be awfully hard to come by."

            Lily and Ariadne were translators for the British Ministry of Magic, in the Department of International Co-operation. It was stimulating work, and since both women were fluent in several languages, they got to meet interesting people from all over the world. When either of them travelled to foreign countries, they were often given extra little courtesies without even asking for them. 

            "I suppose the Minister and his wife will be at the engagement party, too," Ariadne remarked. "Maybe he'll introduce us to the princess. Do us English have to curtsey?"

            "I don't know," Lily answered. "But I'm more interested in meeting the prince."

            "What good will it do you? He won't have eyes for anyone but the princess. She's pretty spectacular, too."

            "Big deal. Take away that long, silky copper hair, big emerald eyes and gorgeous figure, and what do you have?" Lily joked.

            "Us!" Ariadne laughed.

            "We might not be princesses, but we get our share of guys," Lily protested.

            That was an understatement. Both women had more dates than they could handle. Lily was the more classically beautiful of the two. Her features were delicate, even patrician, but she radiated warmth and friendliness. A mass of sun-streaked, auburn curls framed a heart-shaped face notable for thickly fringed green eyes and flawless skin. Even without her smashing figure, Lily would have been outstanding.

            The two girls made good foils for each other. Ariadne was a blue-eyed tawny blond with a sprinkling of freckles across her upturned nose. She was pretty rather than beautiful, with an out-going personality that drew people to her.

            "I'm not complaining," Ariadne said. "I'll admit we have quantity, but so far we haven't attracted a prince."

"Well, if we can't have him, I'm glad he picked somebody like the princess. They were made for each other."

***

            Beaumarre was everything Lily and Ariadne had hoped for. From their brooms, they could see verdant trees and shrubbery covering the landscape. The hills above the harbour were also dotted with pastel villas that overlooked white sand beaches and blue water topped with little white caps.

            The palace was set among spacious grounds in the middle of Bienville, the capital city. The pink rococo building was impressive when they got a better look at it during their descent. The palace was surrounded by lush green lawns and brilliant flowerbeds. Guarding the front portals were sentries in colourful uniforms. From the air they looked like toy soldiers.

            "I could get used to living in a place like that," Ariadne remarked, peering down from her broom, which swerved dangerously. "Just think of having all that closet space!"

            "I wonder how many bedrooms there are," Lily said. "If the Montrechets are ever strapped for cash, they could turn the palace into a posh hotel."

            "Money isn't one of their problems. Some of these small kingdoms are all show and no dough, but not this one. They're rolling in it, and so are the Potters, the royal family of Grandalia," Ariadne said as they landed in an empty field outside the city. "Gabrielle doesn't have to worry that Prince James is marrying her for her money."

            "It's nice that they can afford to marry for love." Slinging her tote bag over her shoulder, Lily picked up her broom and followed after her friend, heading for Bienville.

***

            They had chosen to stay in a small Muggle bed-and-breakfast. Bienville had several large, glitzy hotels, as well as inns and motels exclusively for magical folk, but those were the same the world over. Lily and Ariadne wanted to get more of a feel for the country and its people. 

            Maison du Soleil was exactly what they were looking for. There were only eight rooms, each furnished with a haphazard assortment of things, as if from an old aunt's attic – one who hated to throw things away. There were real and faux antiques mixed with mismatched lamps and overstuffed chairs covered in splashy prints.

            The two young women were charmed by the funky atmosphere, and by the proprietress. Madame Fouchard looked like something from a Toulouse-Lautrec painting. She was probably middle-aged, but her face was elaborately made up and her hair was pulled back in an elaborate arrangement of coifs and curls. 

            When they checked in she asked them to have coffee with her after they unpacked.

            "Isn't she marvellous?" Ariadne asked as they swiftly hung up their clothes in a closet with a curtain instead of a door.

            "A real character," Lily agreed. "We certainly lucked out. I'll bet she knows every place of interest in Bienville. Bring a parchment and quill so we can make notes."

Madame Fouchard was waiting impatiently for them in the parlour, but it soon became apparent that she was more interested about talking about the other guests than the places to see in Bienville. They were forced to hear about the older couple who were very affable, and the young honeymooners who weren't.

            "Most of my guests like to gather for breakfast in the morning, or a glass of wine at the end of the day, but not the Cavanaughs. I ask you, what is the point of travelling if you keep to yourselves all the time?"

Lily and Ariadne exchanged an amused glance. "I guess that's the purpose of a honeymoon," Lily murmured.

            "Nonsense! They can carry on when they get home."

            "Yes, well, maybe you can tell us what we should do while we're here," Ariadne suggested, changing the subject. 

            "All of the best shops are along the Rue de Havre, but the prices!" Madame rolled her eyes. "Be prepared to pay dearly."

            "We weren't really interested in shopping," Lily said. "What we had in mind was sight-seeing. Do you have any suggestions?"

            "I suppose you could go to the historical museum and the aquarium. They attract a lot of tourists. But do at lest stop in at Celeste's. She has the most gorgeous gowns! The Princess Gabrielle is a steady customer."

            "We heard the royal family patronises local shops," Ariadne said. "Have you ever seen the princess?"

            "Oh, my, yes. Many times. She wanders around town constantly."

            "Doesn't she have a bodyguard or something?"

            "Heavens, no! Gabrielle doesn't like to have anybody keeping tabs on her. Her older brother, Prince Louis, is the same way, although I must say, he's more discreet about his carryings-on. Of course, he has to be, since he's the heir to the throne. Those two have given their father more than a few grey hairs." 

            "I hope we catch a glimpse of them while we're here," Lily remarked.

            "You won't see Louis," Madame Fouchard told her. "He's in America at an international trade conference." Lily and Megan exchanged knowing glances. They knew the prince was at a summit of magical leaders. Lily turned back to Madame Fouchard.

            "He can't be too much of a playboy if the king trusts him with an important mission like that."

            "Louis takes his responsibilities seriously, contrary to what the foreign press would have you believe. He's young yet, so it's natural for him to sow a few wild oats. But he'll settle down when the time comes. Gabrielle, though. Now there's a different matter. Prince James will have a hard time keeping that one in the castle."

            "I don't imagine it will be a problem," Ariadne said. "He's gorgeous!"

            "Gabrielle has her pick of handsome men – film stars, dukes and earls, movie producers." The older woman enumerated them proudly. "Her last one was Sirius Black. I think he's some kind of sports star." Again, Lily's gaze flickered to Ariadne. Sirius Black was in fact a very famous Quidditch player.

            "Wasn't that the affair that ended with a big argument in a night-club?" Ariadne was a big reader of celebrity magazines.

            Madame shrugged. It ended several times. They fought, they made up. They're two of a kind, both with a temper."

            "That's a recipe for disaster," Lily commented. "Two people who are both used to adulation. Can you imagine what would have happened if they'd gotten married?"

            "It wouldn't have worked, but I can see why they're attracted to each other – besides the obvious," Ariadne said. "I'll bet Gabrielle's other boyfriends let her walk all over them. And Jacques is always surrounded by adoring groupies. He and Gabrielle must have found it refreshing to finally meet someone who would stand up to them."

            "Prince James won't be any pushover, either," Lily declared. "He has that strong jaw-line and no-nonsense way of looking straight at the camera. Gabrielle probably fell in love with him because he's as macho as Jacques, but with more suitability."

            "It's going to be a beautiful wedding." Ariadne sighed happily. "Maybe we'll see the princess around town, shopping for her trousseau."

            "I don't think she's in Bienville at the moment," Madame said. "Gabrielle was supposed to award the trophy to the winner of the Beaumarre Yacht Races at their annual award dinner last night. But according to this morning's newspaper, they had to get somebody else to substitute for her."

"Even if she were here, she'd scarcely buy her trousseau in Madam Malkin's like other people," Lily told Ariadne. "I'm sure everything is being specially made for her."

            "That's true, but you can see the king and his daughter before the private engagement party at the end of the week," Madame said. "King Claude will appear on the balcony of the palace with Gabrielle and Prince James. He will greet the people and make the formal announcement. Then champagne will be served and everybody will be free to stroll around the grounds until five o'clock. I have been there on many state occasions and I never tire of the spectacle. You girls are in for a rare treat."

            Lily and Ariadne murmured something appropriate. They didn't want to tell the older woman that they were invited to the engagement ball, since she – a native of Beaumarre – obviously wasn't.

            "You are so fortunate to be in Bienville at this auspicious moment in our history," Madame continued.

            "Well, actually, we planned it that way," Lily said. "We heard rumours of the engagement even before it was confirmed, so we had time to schedule our holiday to coincide with the announcement."

            "How could you know ahead of time?"

            "We work at the... ummm... at the United Nations as translators," Ariadne explained, shooting a warning glance at Lily for divulging too much information. "We hear all kinds of inside stuff."

            "Ah, so that is why your accent is so perfect! If you had not told me differently, I would have thought you were both French."

            "Thank you." Lily smiled. "That's a nice compliment."

            "It is the truth. You could tell anyone you were born here and nobody would question it. Are your parents French? Perhaps you speak the language at home."

            "Unfortunately my parents died in an accident several years ago," Lily said. In fact, they had been killed by You-Know-Who, back in Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts. "But they and my grandparents were all born in England."

            "Mine too," Ariadne said.

            "Do you speak any other languages as fluently as French?" Madame persisted.

            She questioned them minutely about their backgrounds, their positions with the 'United Nations', even their personal lives. Luckily, as Lily was Muggle-born and Ariadne a half-blood, the girls were able to talk their way out of potential trouble most of the time.

            "Girls as pretty as you two should have husbands. You must have had many proposals, yes?"

            "I guess we've had our share, but we're in no hurry," Ariadne told her. "Women today have lots more options than marriage."

            "What foolishness! There is nothing like a man to warm your bed at night."

            Lily grinned. "A flannel nightie will do the same thing, and you can use it to wash the car when you get tired of it."

            "Joke if you like, but you'll change your tune when the right man comes along," the older woman said complacently.

            After they'd left to go sightseeing, Ariadne said, "The sad thing is, she really believes a man is the solution to everything."

            "If there's a man out there like that, I'd be interested in meeting him," Lily said.

            "If you do, see if he has a friend for me." Ariadne laughed.

***

            Well, there you go, hope you liked it! Next chapter – James's views on the engagement…

BILLY THE FISH IS A VERY FINE FISH AND A VERY FINE FISH IS HE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Right Royal Mix-up**

Summary:

She was a dead ringer for a runaway princess. So British tourist Lily Evans was hired to impersonate the missing monarch – at her arranged engagement to a real live prince! Riches galore would be Lily's during the royal masquerade. As would the company of the most romantic would-be bridegroom: Prince James Potter…

Regal, handsome, yet reluctant to wed without love, James enchanted tender-hearted Lily. And she selflessly wanted him to savour a storybook marriage when his true bride returned. So she wooed James – and won him – preparing to sacrifice all, but wishing her own fairytale would end happily ever after… with James as her husband…

Here we are, chapter two. It's the same as in the censored version, so don't get your hopes up!

Disclaimer: As you may have gathered, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. Sue me if you like, but I only have 37 pence, my customised Doc Marten's and several annoying bratty brothers and sisters ( who you are welcome to!) The plot is based on 'The Princess Gets Engaged' by Tracy Sinclair, which I don't own either.

**Chapter 2**

                Prince James didn't share the general euphoria over his imminent engagement. He'd rejected the idea violently when his father first proposed it, and he hadn't become any more reconciled as time went by. Now, just days before he was to leave for Beaumarre, the prince made a last, desperate effort. 

            "I'm pleading with you to reconsider, Father. This is the twentieth century, not the Middle Ages. How could you arrange my marriage without even discussing it with me first?" James raked his fingers through his already messy dark hair as he strode up and down the luxurious library of the family castle in Grandalia.

            "You've always had a strong aversion to the subject," the older man answered dryly.

            King Damien Potter was a distinguished-looking man. He had strong features and an air of authority befitting a king, but there were laughter lines in his face. His dark eyes could be cold and piercing, yet they could also brim with amusement. They held a mixture of compassion and impatience now as he gazed at his son. 

            "I don't understand what this frantic rush is to get me married," James said resentfully. "It isn't as though I'll be ascending the throne anytime soon. You're going to reign for years."

            "God willing, but you never know. It's time for you to settle down and start a family."

            James's normally warm brown eyes were stormy. "I'm not ready to get married."

            "You're twenty-nine. You're as ready as you'll ever be."

            "Isn't that something for me to decide?" his son challenged.

            "That's what I've been waiting patiently for, without any result. You've had your pick of the most beautiful women on the Continent, but you've never been serious about any of them for more than a few months. What are you looking for?"

            "I don't know." James sighed. "Somebody special, I guess."

            "They've all been special," Damien said with a hint of irritation. "The actress, the Auror, the Quidditch player, the high-fashion model, the dancer..."

            "Would you have been happy if I'd married one of them?"

            "Did you love any of them?" Damien countered. When James didn't answer, his father said, "I thought not. If you had, you wouldn't have cared what I thought. We would be having a different sort of argument."

            "All right, so I've never been in love." James flung himself into a chair, but his long body remained tense. "It's something that simply happens. You can't just go out and look for it."

            "I thought that's what you were doing," Damien remarked ironically.

            "What else do I have to do with my time? Besides things like cutting a ribbon at the opening of the National Flower Show."

            "Ceremonial functions aren't always stimulating, but they're a necessity for someone in your position."

            "That's the whole trouble – I don't have a position," James said morosely. "I left Beauxbatons as Head Boy, then graduated from a distinguished university as a fully qualified Medi-Wizard, but my 'position' - as you so euphemistically put it – doesn't allow me to pursue a career. I'm a cardboard cut-out, something to be displayed to the populace as a coming attraction."

            The king regarded his son with sympathy. "I realise your job isn't stimulating. I can understand your frustration."

            "That's nice, but it doesn't change anything."

            "There might be a solution. King Claude and I have been discussing the possibility of building a new hospital by the river that separates our two countries, so both would benefit. As you know, present hospitals in the area are woefully inadequate."

            James's face came alive with interest. "It would save so many lives in the area, and cut down on the present long waiting lists. You've talked about it for years, but our two countries could never agree on the details."

            "We've moved a lot closer. There are still a few matters to be ironed out, but I think I can safely say the project will go forward."

            "Are you telling me I can work in it?" James asked eagerly.

            "I'm saying, perhaps you can help in some sort of advisory capacity," Damien answered cautiously.

            James's high cheekbones sharpened. "What you actually mean is, I'm graduating from cutting ribbons to unveiling a plaque and smiling for the cameras. I don't consider that much of an improvement."

            "You're being unreasonable. You have to consider your image, my boy. As the heir apparent to the throne of Grandalia, you can scarcely spend your days performing open heart surgery."

            "The world is changing, Father. Royalty is no longer merely ornamental. They work to make the world a better place to live. That's what I want to do – meaningful work. Surely that's not too much to ask?"

            "No, I suppose not. I can see your point and you've definitely given me something to think about," Damien replied slowly. "We'll explore the possibilities when you return from your honeymoon."

            "For a moment I thought you were actually listening to me!" James exclaimed. "I should have guessed this hospital idea was just a fantasy to keep me in line. Like promising a child an ice-cream cone if he'll stop whining."

            "I'd appreciate that," his father said dryly. "But I can assure you the hospital has nothing to do with keeping you happy. It's taken so long to come to fruition because King Claude and I had different opinions on many things. But we each made concessions and finally came to an agreement."

            "Was I one of the concessions?" James asked tautly. "I'm beginning to understand this sudden urgency to get me married – and your choice of brides."

            "You're being ridiculous! Gabrielle is a beautiful girl. She doesn't need her father to arrange a marriage. She could have her pick of men."

            "Yes, I've read about the one's she's picked," James drawled. 

            "You're in no position to criticize. Your own exploits have gotten far too much of the wrong type of coverage. Both of you need to settle down and assume your responsibilities."

            "That may be true, but why did you have to choose Gabrielle? We detest each other."

            "Nonsense! You've never spent any real time together."

            "Why would anyone want to? She's spoiled, temperamental, and she makes a scene whenever she doesn't get her own way."

            "I'm sure you're exaggerating. Perhaps Claude has over-indulged her to some extent, but that's understandable. The poor child lost her mother while still in her formative years."

            "Gabrielle has been fully formed for a long time," James observed derisively. "Unfortunately, her behaviour is still around the nursery level."

            "This isn't getting us anywhere." Damien's impatience showed once more. "I can understand your reluctance to give up your carefree life-style. Whether you believe it or not, I was young once, too. But none of us can escape our responsibilities."

            "I'm aware of that, and if you'll just reconsider, I promise I'll change my lifestyle."

            "We've had this conversation before and nothing changes."

            "It will. I suppose I didn't realise you felt this strongly about it."

            "I'm not simply being arbitrary, son. I want you to live a productive life. You'll understand when you have children of your own."

            James's trapped feeling vanished when his father's attitude softened. The two had a very special relationship. They'd argued in the past, but they'd always been able to work things out.

            "I want children as much as you want grandchildren. Finding the right wife is the tricky part." He grinned.

            "I've already found one for you."

            James's amusement fled. "How can you expect me to marry Gabrielle after I told you how I feel about her?"

            "I think you resent the idea of marriage, not Gabrielle," Damien said calmly. "You'll get used to both of them after the shock wears off."

            James's jaw set ominously. "I've agreed to look for a wife. I will _never_ agree to marry Gabrielle."

            Damien's temper flared at his son's open defiance. He didn't raise his voice, but there was no mistaking the implacable determination in it. "You don't understand. I'm not offering you a choice. As the sovereign ruler of Grandalia, I am giving you an order. You and your delegation will travel to Beaumarre to meet with Princess Gabrielle as scheduled. The arrangements have all been made and festivities planned. At the end of the week a formal announcement of your engagement will be made by King Claude, after which a date will be set for your wedding. Do I make myself clear?"

            "Perfectly clear, sire." James's rigid profile might have been carved out of granite. "May I have your permission to leave the room, Your Majesty?"

            Damien's eyes were sombre as they watched his son go through the door, the younger man's taught body radiating fury.

            Damien's wife joined him, looking quizzically at her husband's grim expression. Queen Rosamund Potter was a tall, regal woman with dark hair parted in the middle and drawn back from her patrician face. She looked unapproachable, but to the people who knew her well, she was warm and witty.

            "I gather that James is still resisting the idea of marriage," she remarked.

            "That's the understatement of the year," Damien answered wryly. "He refused adamantly."

            "So you lost your temper and gave him a direct order." She made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Honestly, Damien, you should know how to handle him better than that. James isn't a child."

            "All the more reason for him to act his age. He's known since childhood that he's obligated to marry and start a family. Heaven knows I gave him enough time to make his own choice. And he certainly had his pick of beautiful women. I don't know what he's looking for."

            Rosamund smiled. "True love."

            "Since there are no other candidates on the horizon, he can fall in love with Gabrielle. She's beautiful and she has a smashing figure."

            "I'm glad to hear you still notice such things." Rosamund laughed.

            "You know the old saying, my dear – I'm married, not dead." Damien's brief smile faded. "James and I used to be so close. We could always discuss any problems that arose. He has never blatantly rejected my authority."

            "I wouldn't worry about it. You both have hot tempers. When he cools off he'll realise you're only acting out of concern for him."

            "I thought I was, but now I'm beginning to wonder if I'm doing the right thing," Damien said slowly.

            "It's a little late to start having second thoughts. Perhaps you should have convinced James before you spoke to Claude, but everything has been finalised."

            "If James is really that unhappy, though," Damien said hesitantly.

            "He's your son. He doesn't like to be told what to do."

            Damien looked at his wife sharply. "You agreed with me when I discussed the matter with you."

            "You had already made up your mind," she answered evasively.

            The king's jaw firmed. "Somebody has to make the hard decisions, whether they're popular or not."

            Since there was nothing she could do about it, Rosamund hid her trepidation. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine," she said soothingly.

            The queen's prediction seemed unlikely. James's black mood persisted all that night and into the next day. He remained withdrawn, taking long, solitary walks around the extensive grounds to avoid everyone, even his equerry and best friend, Remus Lupin.

            An equerry was a member of the court who provided a variety of cervices to one of the highly placed nobles, like James. In some royal houses the position carried no responsibility beyond agreeing with the prince and seeing that everyone else did, too. But Remus kept James grounded in reality. He didn't hesitate to voice his opinion when he felt the prince was on the wrong course.

            It often led to arguments, but the two men were closer than brothers, although their temperaments were directly opposite. James was volatile and impatient, while Remus was even-tempered and unflappable. He'd usually been able to smooth over any crisis that arose – until now.

            After watching in concern as James retreated into his private hell, Remus finally said with determined enthusiasm, "Why don't we go out tonight and party hearty?"

            James smiled mirthlessly. "A last fling for the condemned man?"

            "Why not? It's better than sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself."

            The prince's expression hardened. "I'm sorry I'm not a barrel of laughs," he said coldly.

            "You know that isn't what I meant. I just thought it might make you feel better to get out and be with people instead of hanging around here alone. You're even shutting _me out."_

            James's expression softened as he looked at his friend's concerned face. The two men were the same age, but their appearance was as different as their temperament. Remus was boyish looking and easygoing, with an infectious smile that was very appealing.

            "This is no reflection on you," James told him gently. "I'm simple not fit to be around anyone right now."

            "I'm not just anybody," Remus protested. "We've been through good times and bad together. This is one of the bad times and I want to share it with you."

            "Unfortunately you can't. But you're right about sitting around." James paced the floor restlessly. "I have to get out of here. Call down and have my Nimbus 1000 brought around. And inform my parents that I won't be dining with them." He smiled sardonically. "That ought to be a relief."

            Remus slanted an oblique look at him. "Where are you going?"

            "I don't know. I'll decide when I get on my broom. Maybe I'll fly to Bienville and scope out the enemy."

            "You'll be there in two days."

            "As if I could forget!" James's mouth twisted bitterly. "Don't worry, I'll show up in my royal finery, like the obedient little prince that I am. Do you think Father would take that as a sign of maturity?"

            "Come on, James, lighten up."

            "That's what I intend to do." James exchanged his silk shirt and tailored slacks for a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "See you around, buddy."

            Remus sighed. "I can think of better ways to spend the evening, but if that's what you want to do, I'll come with you."

            "Not this time."

            "Be reasonable, James. You can't go running around alone. Your father would have my head on a stick if anything happened to you."

            James grinned, almost naturally for the first time. "Not to worry. I've already used up all my bad luck."

Did you enjoy that? If you did, review! If you didn't, review anyway and tell me what I did wrong. It'll never get better if you don't!

In the next chapter, we get some L/J action of a kind…

"I sold it for a bean. It was a pickled bean…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Right Royal Mix-up**

Summary:

She was a dead ringer for a runaway princess. So British tourist Lily Evans was hired to impersonate the missing monarch – at her arranged engagement to a real live prince! Riches galore would be Lily's during the royal masquerade. As would the company of the most romantic would-be bridegroom: Prince James Potter…

Regal, handsome, yet reluctant to wed without love, James enchanted tender-hearted Lily. And she selflessly wanted him to savour a storybook marriage when his true bride returned. So she wooed James – and won him – preparing to sacrifice all, but wishing her own fairytale would end happily ever after… with James as her husband…

Disclaimer – It's not mine!

Here we go, the uncensored version! This is the first chapter that is different from the normal version, and it's not really that different at the moment, but this version gets quite naughty later on, I promise!

**Chapter 3**

                During the first few days of their visit, Lily and Ariadne explored Bienville thoroughly, from the picturesque harbour to the extensive green parks. They visited museums, took off their shoes and walked along white sandy beaches, and admired the statues in numerous small squares around the city.

            At night they avoided the glitzy restaurants catering to tourists, and ate instead in one of the many little cafes dotting the waterfront or tucked into quaint winding streets.

            After dinner they often dropped in at some of the small clubs where the natives went. Le Carnaval was their favourite bistro. It had nightly entertainment by different local artists. Lily and Ariadne had enjoyed a jazz combo so much that they planned to return the next evening to hear the folksinger who was scheduled to appear. 

            Unfortunately, Ariadne ate something at lunch the following day that didn't agree with her. By evening her stomach was queasy and she felt rotten, but she was determined not to let it slow her down. 

            "I'll feel a lot better after I take a shower and change clothes," she insisted when Lily advised her to go to bed.

            "It's silly to drag yourself around when you feel this way. If you stay in and get a good night's sleep you'll have a better chance of feeling fine in the morning."

            Ariadne wavered. "I was looking forward to hearing that folksinger," she said tentatively. She might not be there again while we're here."

            "Then somebody equally good will be. Get into bed and I'll go out and bring you back some soup."

            Ariadne made a face. "I don't want anything to eat. Go ahead and have a good time at the bistro. If I'm asleep when you get back you can tell me about it in the morning."

            "I'm not going without you," Lily protested.

            "Why not? I'm the one with the upset stomach. There's no reason for you to give up _your evening."_

            "It's no big deal. We were out all day. I could use a restful night myself."

            "That's just plain silly," Ariadne insisted. "What would you do here, watch me sleep?"

            They argued back and forth before Ariadne prevailed on her friend to go out for dinner, at least.

***

            Although Lily allowed herself to be convinced, she intended to return as soon as she'd eaten. After lingering over coffee, however, it was still only eight-thirty. Much too early to go to bed, but Ariadne was undoubtedly asleep. Turning on a lamp or lighting her wand might wake her, so it was pointless to go back to the room. Lily decided to stop in at Le Carnaval for just a short time.

            The show had already started and every table was taken, but the owner found a place for her at the long bar that spanned one wall of the room.

            The singer had a hauntingly beautiful voice. The crowded room was hushed, as everyone listened, entranced. The show ended with enthusiastic applause, after many encores.

            Lily turned impulsively to the man next to her. "Wasn't she fantastic?" It was more a comment than a question.

            "I suppose so," he answered indifferently.

            "That sounds as if you didn't like her."

            She had only glanced at him before. Now she took a closer look, noticing that he was darkly handsome, although the day's growth of stubble on his face gave him a dangerous appearance. A striped cotton T-shirt clung to his broad chest and wide shoulders, and tight jeans moulded his narrow hips. Quite an impressive specimen of manhood. He also looked faintly familiar, although that was unlikely. What Quidditch player did he resemble? she wondered idly.

            James was taking a comprehensive look at Lily, as well. A real beauty, he concluded. A woman who didn't need glamorous makeup to attract attention. Those thick lashes looked like her own, and her mouth was naturally seductive, not drawn with a brush into an exaggerated pout that was supposed to be sexy but turned him off. 

            She was definitely the kind of woman who would have interested him under different circumstances. But he no longer had any freedom of choice, James reminded himself bleakly.

            Lily was puzzled by the austere look on his face. "You're entitled to your own opinion, of course, but everyone else seemed to like her. You must be very hard to please."

            A sardonic smile curved James's mouth. "That's what my father tells me."

            "Well, he should know." She was sorry she'd started a conversation. The man might be a real hunk, but he wasn't very pleasant.

            As she started to slide off the bar stool he stopped her. "I'm sorry if I sounded abrupt. My life fell apart recently, but there's no reason to take it out on you. Please stay and let me buy you a drink to make amends."

            "You don't have to be polite. I've been in those moods where I just wanted to be left alone."

            "I thought I did, but I've discovered I'm not very good company." He gave her an appealing smile. "Won't you stay and talk to me?"

            "If you want me to. I'm a good listener if you'd like to talk about what's bothering you. Sometimes the problem doesn't seem as insurmountable after all, and it's easier to talk to a stranger, someone you know you won't ever see again."

            "You're very kind, but a man would be a fool to waste time on introspection when he's with such a beautiful lady." James's expression changed as he gazed at her lovely face.  "Tonight I'm just a fellow named Philippe who doesn't have a care in the world."

            "That was a quick transition," Lily commented.

            "I don't have much time left." His brown eyes were momentarily sombre. Then they lightened. "But enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

            "I have a feeling your story is more interesting." She provided the opening, but hesitated to question him further. Did Philippe have an incurable disease? He looked to be in perfect shape, but that remark about the shortness of time sounded ominous. 

            James didn't take the bait. "Everybody thinks his or her story would make a fascinating book," he said smoothly. "But in reality, most of them would be incredibly dull. The things people would do with their lives if they had the chance are a lot more interesting."

            "What would you do with yours?"

            He gazed at the bottles behind the bar without really seeing them. "I'd like to build and run a hospital in Africa or South America, so poor people in remote areas can get the help they need."

            "Oh, are you a doctor? Have you ever done that kind of work?" Lily asked. "Perhaps you could look into one of those overseas mission charities that do that kind of thing."

            His mouth twisted derisively. "We're talking about our private fantasies, remember? Acting them out would take away the glamour. I'd have to get up at dawn and do back-breaking labour."

            She looked at him disapprovingly. "There's no such thing as a free lunch. If you want something, you have to work for it. Nothing is handed to us on a silver platter."

            "It is in a make-believe world. What would your life be like if you could do anything you wanted?"

            "Actually, I wouldn't change much. Oh, I suppose I could use more money – everyone could. But I have a stimulating job, good friends and a wide variety of interests. I'm fairly satisfied with my life."

            "You're remarkably wholesome." James smiled.

            Lily wrinkled her nose in distaste. "That makes me about as stimulating as a bowl of jelly."

            "What's wrong with being sweet and well-adjusted?"

            "Nothing, if you would just add glamorous and exciting." She grinned.

            He gazed at her with a distinctly male expression. "I'm sure you could excite a man beyond his wildest dreams," he said in a deepened tone.

            His husky tone evoked an image of just how exciting _he could be. Suddenly Lily could imagine his firm mouth moving over hers, teasing her lips apart while he moulded her body to his hard frame._

            She gave a breathless little laugh. "That's very nice, but I noticed you omitted any reference to glamour."

            "You don't need me to tell you how beautiful you are. I'm sure great numbers of men have told you that."

            "It's not something you ever get tired of hearing," she said lightly.

            "In that case, I'll be happy to oblige." He took her hand and kissed the palm. "You have the face of an angel and the body of a siren. I'd like to hold you in my arms and make love to you all night long. I want to kiss every single spot that gives you pleasure, and hear you call my name as you reach fulfilment."

            Lily was mesmerised by his seductive voice and the desire evident on his handsome face. She could almost feel his hands and mouth moving over her body.

            With a conscious effort, she banished the erotic vision. Drawing her hand away she said coolly, "I didn't mean for you to be that graphic."

            His eyes sparkled with amusement. As though he knew the effect he'd had on her, Lily thought crossly. No wonder. With his charisma and sexual potency, the man could make a mummy wake up and want to tango!

            "I'm sorry," he said with a transparent attempt at penitence. "I was merely being honest. You have no cause for alarm, however. I'd like very much to make love to you, but I can't."

            "Oh?"

            James laughed at the startled expression on her face. "I didn't mean that the way it sounds. I'd bring great enthusiasm to the opportunity, but I can't because you are what's called 'a nice girl' and I'm an honourable man." Before she could question him, a small combo started to play and he stood and extended his hand. "Come, dance with me."

            As Lily slid off her stool her bag fell to the floor. When James stooped to pick it up, a small gold disk he was wearing on a thin gold chain around his neck swung free. It had been concealed under his T-shirt.

            He quickly replaced it, but not before she'd caught a glimpse of intricate workmanship. The little gold circle appeared to have a jewelled crest of some sort.

            "That looked lovely," she remarked. "What is it?"

            "Just something my parents gave me long ago," he answered dismissively.

            She wanted to know more, but when he took her in his arms it didn't seem important. The chemistry between them was awesome. She'd been acutely aware of his masculinity at the bar, but nothing like this. Her body conformed to his as though it were made for the purpose.

            He seemed to feel the magic, too. "Sweet stranger," he said huskily, curling his hand around the nape of her neck underneath the bright curls. "You're utterly bewitching."

            Their faces were so close that she could see each spiky black lash fringing his brown eyes. "You don't even know my name," she murmured.

            "It must be Angelique." His arms tightened around her waist, making her even more aware of him. "You look like an angel."

            Lily gave a little laugh, seeking to break the dangerous spell he was weaving around her. "Appearances can be deceiving. You don't really know me. I could be like all the other women in your life – the ones you came here to get away from. Or should I say, the one." It suddenly occurred to Lily that Philippe might have been moody because he'd just broken up with his girlfriend.

            "You're the only woman in my life tonight." His lips brushed across her temple in a feathery caress. "This evening is more special to me than you know. I wish it didn't have to end."

            Lily found herself wishing the same thing. She would never see Philippe again after tonight, but he would be a lasting memory of this romantic trip. She sighed happily and nestled her head in the curve of his shoulder.

            When the music stopped they sat at a table and drank white wine and talked. They avoided any personal details – it was part of the piquancy of this strange encounter. But they still found a lot to talk about – everything from politics to modern art. They also discovered they were both magical, and they talked for a while about the threat You-Know-Who posed to both wizarding and Muggle communities. Their discussions were lively because they were both well-informed, but they didn't always agree. That was also part of the stimulation. 

            The time flew by. They didn't realise how late it had gotten until the waiter told them the bistro was closing. 

            "We've been sitting for hours. Let's take a walk," James suggested.

            "That's a good idea." Lily was as reluctant as he was to see the evening end. "We can go down to the beach and stroll along the sand."

            The deserted beach was beautiful in the moonlight. Little wavelets rushed in to foam along the shoreline before skittering back to sea. Fringing the sand were tall palm trees that bowed and whispered to each other in the flower-scented breeze. The only signs of life came from the lights on the sleek yachts anchored in the harbour.

            "It's so quiet, no Muggles in cars or playing loud music," Lily commented. "We could be on a deserted island."

            James squeezed her hand. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather be marooned with."

            "It sounds romantic, but we'd need to chop wood and cook over an open fire. No supermarkets, either. We'd have to hunt and fish for our dinner. You're allergic to work," she teased.

            "The rewards would be worth it. There wouldn't be anything to do at night except make love."

            "That sounds romantic, too, but after a few days you'd miss your morning Daily Prophet and watching Quidditch. You'd get very grumpy."

            He grinned mischievously. "Not if you cooperated."

            "Oh, I see!" she exclaimed in mock indignation. "I'm supposed to make all the effort."

            He stopped and turned to frame her face in his palms. "It would be a privilege just to have the opportunity to bring you pleasure."

            Their faces were so close that she could feel his warm breath feathering her skin. Lily gazed into the fathomless dark pools of his eyes and parted her lips, knowing he was going to kiss her.

            James's mouth was cool and firm, moving gently against hers, savouring enjoyment. When she responded automatically, his arms closed around her and he deepened the kiss. 

            It was incredibly arousing. His mouth promised untold ecstasy, and his caressing hands reinforced the promise. She clasped her arms around his neck in an instinctive effort to get closer.

            He reacted instantly, folding her so close that she was aware of ever hard muscle in his lean body. Then his mouth claimed hers again and her satisfaction was complete.

            "Lovely Angelique," he said huskily, when he finally dragged his mouth away. "You're irresistible."

            Lily knew she was playing with fire. Philippe's desire was unmistakeable, and her own was threatening to flame out of control. Still, it was difficult to move out of his seductive embrace. 

            He made the decision for her. Clasping her shoulders, he reluctantly put a small distance between them. Giving her a crooked smile, he said, "You're very potent medicine, little angel. If I don't stop now, I might not be able to."

            Lily glanced up at the stars, hoping he didn't realise that for one impulsive moment she hadn't wanted him to stop. "It must be awfully late," she murmured. "I should go."

            "I'll get you a taxi. I doubt you'll want to risk the Knight bus." He didn't try to persuade her to stay, or offer to take her home.

            The taxi stand on the promenade was deserted at this late hour, but there was a telephone to summon a cab. The mood between them changed while they were waiting. Lily felt awkward suddenly, and James seemed withdrawn.

            "It's been a lovely evening," she said, trying to make small talk to fill the silence. "I'm glad I decided to come tonight. I wasn't going to at first."

            "It appears we were destined to meet," he said lightly. "I only dropped in there on a whim."

            "Lucky for you," she joked. "You were really grouchy at first, but then I solved all your problems."

            He touched her cheek gently. "Unfortunately they don't have a solution. I don't know if meeting you made them better or worse, but I'll always remember your generosity." 

            As she gazed at him uncertainly, wishing she could think of something that would revive his earlier high spirits, the taxi arrived. James leaned forward and kissed her cheek before stepping back.

            She stared through the cab window at his tall, lean silhouette for as long as it was visible, feeling a curious sense of loss.

Hope you liked it! Put in some L/J action for you. Next chapter, I actually get started on the plot! And tell me what you think about the romance. I'm boyfriendless at the mo, so I don't know if it's that good…

Deep fried Meringue!!!!

Sorry about that. I have a bit of a meringue fetish…


	4. Chapter 4

**A Right Royal Mix-up**

Summary:

She was a dead ringer for a runaway princess. So British tourist Lily Evans was hired to impersonate the missing monarch – at her arranged engagement to a real live prince! Riches galore would be Lily's during the royal masquerade. As would the company of the most romantic would-be bridegroom: Prince James Potter…

Regal, handsome, yet reluctant to wed without love, James enchanted tender-hearted Lily. And she selflessly wanted him to savour a storybook marriage when his true bride returned. So she wooed James – and won him – preparing to sacrifice all, but wishing her own fairytale would end happily ever after… with James as her husband…

 Here's chapter four… It's identical to the PG version, sorry. Oh, and I apologise for any cheesy chat-up lines that have or will be used in this fic – it comes from reading too many romance novels (they're the only books I can read from beginning to end during my lunch hour at work!) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James, or anything you recognise from the books. Ariadne's mine, you can't have her! The plot is based on 'The Princess Gets Engaged' by Tracy Sinclair, which I don't own either. Don't try to sue me, all I own are my customised Doc Martens, and I need those cos I'm wearing them to my prom in two weeks…

**Chapter 4**

                Dawn was breaking as Lily paid the taxi driver and tiptoed into the bed-and-breakfast. She felt guilty about having left her ailing friend alone for so long – although Ariadne was merely under the weather, not really sick. What made hr feel even guiltier was the realisation that she hadn't given a thought to her friend all evening.

            Lily tried to get undressed quietly, but Ariadne woke before she'd gotten into her nightgown.

            "What are you doing up so early?" Ariadne yawned and looked at her travelling clock. "It's only five-thirty, for heaven's sake!"

            "Go back to sleep," Lily murmured. "It's too early to get up."

            "I've been asleep since nine o'clock last night." Ariadne sat up and looked more closely at her friend. Then she glanced over at the other twin bed. "Are you just getting in? Your bed hasn't been slept in."

            "Well, I… I'll tell you about it in the morning."

            "It _is morning." Ariadne grinned suddenly. "When I told you to go out and have fun, I didn't expect you to forget everything your mother taught you. Do I have to watch you every minute?"_

            "Don't worry, it was nothing like that."

            "Then what were you doing all night?"

            "I had dinner and since it was still early, I decided to stop in and catch that folksinger's act. She was fabulous. I'm sorry you had to miss her."

            "Never mind the folksinger. Get to the good part. Who were you with all this time?"

            "Well, I did meet a man at the bar. He was wildly handsome and he reminded me of someone – a movie star or someone like that." Lily frowned. "I still can't quite put my finger on who he looks like."

            "What did you and this Adonis do all night?"

            "We talked for hours. He's very intelligent – but not in a stuffy way. He has a great sense of humour. Oh, and he's a wizard too."

            "Lucky you. I can see I'll be doing a lot of sightseeing alone from now on."

            "No, I won't be seeing him again."

            "Why not? He sounds fantastic – looks, brains, magic and a sense of humour. What more could you ask?"

            "It was his decision, not mine."

            "You spent the night with the guy and you don't expect to hear from him again?"

            "You're making it sound more suggestive than it actually was," Lily protested. "We just happened to hit it off – although not right away. I made a chance remark after the show ended and we started to talk. He turned me off at first by his attitude, then I discovered he was just troubled about something."

            "That sounds like a bummer," Ariadne commented. "Don't tell me you spent all night listening to his problems."

            "No, I never found out what they were. It might have been a fight with his girlfriend, although I got the impression there was more to it than that."

            "Either way, you're well rid of him."

            "I suppose so," Lily answered slowly.

            "You couldn't have fallen for somebody you merely had a conversation with." Ariadne looked at her more closely. "Unless you left out a few details. Was there more to it?"

            "He kissed me," Lily admitted.

            "That's scarcely earth shattering."

            "You've never been kissed by Philippe." Lily sighed reminiscently. "I consider myself fairly knowledgeable in that department and I've never met a man with more expertise. He was positively awesome!"

            "It was probably all the romance in the air over the royal engagement," Ariadne said dismissively. "It's catching."

            Lily snapped her fingers suddenly. "_That's who Philippe reminded me of! I thought it was a Quidditch player or someone, but he could double for James – if the prince wore jeans and a T-shirt and hung around bars alone."_

            "No wonder you're so starry-eyed! I wouldn't mind meeting a guy like that, myself. Maybe he'll call you. Did you give him this number?"

            "He didn't ask for it." Lily finished getting undressed. "It's just as well. This way I can remember him as the perfect male. If I saw him again I'd find out he isn't."

            "That's the spirit! Get some sleep. I'm going to get up and go wander, but I'll come back later this afternoon and we'll do something."

            "I don't intend to waste the day in bed, but it's too early to go anyplace yet. Give me a couple of hours and we'll take in some of the museums."

***

            After a few hours sleep and a refreshing shower, Lily said, "Okay, I'm ready when you are. Where shall we start?"

            "Why don't we save the museums for tomorrow?" Ariadne asked. "I feel like a change of pace. How about hitting the shopping district today? We can browse through the stores and have lunch at one of those colourful places with the outside tables."

            "Sounds good to me," Lily replied. "I'll get my shopping done early instead of waiting till the last minute the way I usually do. I want to buy some little gifts to take home."

            "Me, too. And when we're through, we can pop in at Celeste's. Wasn't that the name of the place where Madame Fouchard said the princess shops? Maybe we'll bump into her."

            "You never can tell."

            Bienville was experiencing a minor heat wave, so Lily decided to wear a short white sundress instead of her usual trousers and a T-shirt. She also pulled her hair back and tied it with a colourful scarf, rather than wearing it in a mass of ringlets around her face the way she normally did. The simple hairstyle emphasised her patrician features, and the thin cotton dress moved fluidly over her slender body. 

            "Maybe I should change." Ariadne gazed at her friend consideringly. "You look so elegant."

            "In a sundress and sandals?" Lily laughed. "That's scarcely what I'd call haute couture."

            "Perhaps I'm just used to seeing you in jeans. Anyway, I think I'll wear a dress, too. Then we can shop at Celeste's and the saleswoman will think we can really afford it." Ariadne grinned.

            The Rue de Le Havre was a shopper's paradise – guaranteed to max out anyone's credit cards. Exquisite merchandise was temptingly displayed in one shop after another. The two friends kept stopping to exclaim over a glamorous gown in one window, a beautiful silk blouse in another. 

            They finally managed to find a few stores with prices that didn't require taking a loan out at the bank, and they bought gifts for friends at home. When that was accomplished they decided to have lunch before heading for Celeste's.

            The restaurant they chose had a broad outside terrace with red-and-white-striped umbrella tables. A low brick wall decorated with pots of red geraniums separated the diners from the people strolling by.

            They were fortunate enough to get a table by the sidewalk where they had a view of both the passers-by and the scenic blue sea in the distance. Most of the other tables were filled with men and women dressed in casual chic – definitely not tourists. This was an upscale bistro patronised by the elite of Bienville. 

"We have street-side cafes at home, but somehow they don't have the same feeling. This place is so Continental," Lily declared happily, gazing around. "Let's order an aperitif before lunch, like the natives do."

            "Okay, but I don't think anyone will confuse us with natives."

            "Madame Fouchard said they would."

            "She isn't exactly a reliable source," Ariadne answered dryly. "If we'd taken her advice, we'd have skipped the Conservatory of Flowers yesterday."

            "Weren't they gorgeous? I especially liked the pink-and-white variegated rose that was named after Gabrielle's mother, Queen Marie."

            They were too engrossed in conversation to notice the two men who glanced idly at them as they were walking by.

            When the older man stopped abruptly, the younger one glanced at him and said, "What's wrong, Henri? Did you forget something?"

            Henri seized his arm and pulled him over to stand under a nearby tree. "Look at that girl, Robert. What do you see?"

            The younger man glanced at a nearby table where a woman and a man were having coffee. "Are they friends of yours?" he asked in a puzzled tone. 

            "Not that table," Henri said impatiently. "The girl with a scarf around her hair. She's sitting with the blonde."

            Robert scanned the tables and saw Lily. He sucked in his breath sharply as he gazed at her profile. "Can it possibly be?" He exhaled with a sigh when she turned her head and he got a better look at her face. "No, I should have known it was too good to be true."

            "But it could be the next best thing. Beggars can't be choosers."

            Robert frowned. "I don't understand."

            "Think of the possibilities."

            Henri spoke rapidly to his associate, who seemed far from convinced. The two men discussed the matter vigorously for several minutes. Finally Henri prevailed, although Robert still looked apprehensive.

            Lily and Ariadne were sipping their aperitifs when the two men approached them.

            You were very fortunate to get this choice table," Henri remarked with a smile. He glanced around the crowded terrace. "There doesn't seem to be another one available."    

            "Why don't you speak to the hostess?" Ariadne suggested. She and Lily had heard every pickup line, and they weren't any different in French. "I'm sure a table will be available soon."

            "But not one with two such beautiful ladies," Henri said smoothly. "Would you allow us the honour of buying you lunch?"

            "That's very kind, but no thank you," Lily said – firmly, she thought.

            It didn't deter Henri. "I realise you are approached in this manner all the time, but I assure you this is not what it seems. I am a happily married man."

            "How happy is you wife?" Ariadne asked dryly.

            Ignoring her question, he said to Lily, "I have something I wish to discuss with you. May I sit down?" Without waiting for permission he pulled out a chair, nodding at Robert to do the same.

            Lily frowned. "I don't want to be rude, but my friend and I prefer to have lunch alone. Will you please leave."

            "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves," Robert murmured. 

            "Of course! Forgive me for being so intent that I forgot my manners. I am Henri Montelle, and this is my associate, Robert Dubois." He gazed at her expectantly.

            The names were clearly supposed to mean something to them, Lily thought, but they didn't. She and Ariadne looked at him blankly.

            "You are not from Bienville?" he asked tentatively.

            Lily shot Ariadne a triumphant look. "No, we're just visiting," she said, thawing slightly at being mistaken for a native.

            "You are French?"

            "Actually, we're British."

            "Amazing!"

            "Not really. You must get foreign visitors from all over, especially this week when your princess is getting engaged. That's why we came, to be here for the festivities."

            "I see." Henri gazed at her speculatively. "You are interested in Princess Gabrielle?"

            "Everybody is. We've heard a lot about her." Ariadne grinned.

            Henri made a small sound of irritation. "Do not believe everything you read."

            "She's very beautiful," Lily said tactfully, to cover Ariadne's reference to the tabloids. "We were hoping to catch a glimpse of her around town. Our landlady told us you never know when you might run into the princess."

            "How true," Robert said wryly. "Princess Gabrielle is very unpredictable."

            "I hope we can count on her to be at her own engagement party," Ariadne said. "My friend here would be very disappointed if it was called off and she didn't get to see the prince. Lily thinks he's dreamy."

            "Honestly, Ariadne!" Lily exclaimed in annoyance. "You make me sound like a teenager. I merely remarked that he's quite a nice-looking man."

            Henri was watching them closely. "Perhaps I can arrange for you to meet Prince James," he said casually.

"Yeah, sure," Ariadne muttered, exchanging a derisive look with Lily.

            "I can understand your scepticism, but I really am in a position to introduce you to His Royal Highness. If you were interested enough to visit our country expressly for the engagement festivities, wouldn't you regret passing up such an opportunity?"

            "Why would you offer to do a favour like that for two complete strangers?" Lily countered.

            "We are a small country, dependent on tourism. I'm sure it would be the highlight of your trip and you would give all your friends a favourable report of us." Before allowing her to examine his explanation for flaws, he asked, "How long do you plan to be in Bienville?"

            After hesitating a moment, Lily answered, "For about another ten days."

            "Then I'm sure it can be arranged. Prince James arrives tomorrow. Do you have any commitments for the next week?" When Lily looked at him warily he added, "I mean, are you meeting friends who will be disappointed if you cancel your plans? I can't guarantee when I'll be able to get you in to see the prince, you understand. You might have very little notice."

            It would be very exciting if the man was on the level, Lily decided. She'd heard of things like this happening – a tourist being given the VIP treatment for publicity purposes.

            "You could call us at the last minute," she told Henri. "We don't know a soul in Bienville, so we wouldn't have to break any dates."

            Henri gave Robert a fleeting look of satisfaction. "Excellent!" he told Lily. "Then why don't we go someplace quieter and discuss the matter?"

            Both women were instantly on the alert. "What's the matter with right here?" Ariadne asked bluntly.

            "Well, actually, there's a little more to it," he admitted. "I'd prefer to conduct our business in private."

            "I thought so! What you really mean is, you'll do something for us if we do something for you first."

            "You guys are the same all over the world," Lily said disgustedly. "You're never too old."

            Robert's face turned bright red. "You do Monsieur Montelle a disservice," he said stiffly.

            "I doubt it, but just so there is no misunderstanding, the answer to his proposition is no. Even if he knew Prince James – which I'm sure he doesn't."

            "You really have got the wrong impression," Henri protested. "I didn't realise how my request would sound. You must allow me to make amends."

            "Certainly. You can start by leaving us to enjoy our lunch in peace," Lily said crisply.

            "If you'll just give me a chance to explain."

            "What does it take to discourage you guys?" Ariadne exclaimed, starting to draw her wand. She was _sick of these guys! Sometimes a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do… "If we have to make a scene, we will. How would you explain _that_ to your wife?"_

            "Please don't do anything hasty," Robert pleaded, as a couple stopped at their table.

            "Henri, darling, how nice to see you out enjoying yourself." The woman glanced curiously at Lily and Ariadne.

            Henri stood politely. "Madeleine, Edouard." He nodded to them without introducing his companions. 

            "I didn't know you took time off for something as frivolous as lunch," Madeleine persisted.

            Henri looked at his watch. "You're right, I should be getting back to my office. Thank you for reminding me, and also for stopping by."

            After a few more words the couple said goodbye, since Henri didn't leave them any other choice.

            When they'd left, Robert said to him, "We should go, too. Perhaps there has been some news."

            "I wish I had your optimism. Since I don't, this is our only alternative."

            "Surely you aren't still considering this dangerous plan! Not now that we've been seen with her." He nodded at Lily.

            "What other choice do I have? If you can think of another way, I'd be happy to listen."

            "Excuse me," Lily interrupted pointedly. "Would you mind taking your discussion somewhere else?"

            Henri's attitude changed. He was no longer the suave gentleman with the charming manner. His face was hard now, and his voice was authoritative rather than ingratiating.

            "I'm sorry I didn't handle this affair with greater finesse, but I have no more time to waste. I shall have to strongly request that you come with me immediately."

            Lily stared at him incredulously. "You have to be joking! I'm not going anywhere with you." She pulled her wand from her handbag. "If you don't leave this instant, I'm going to have to do something drastic."

            Henri's eyes widened at the sight of her wand. "I'm sorry, but do you know what a Muggle is?" 

            "Yes, normal people like them and, I had presumed, you, but I guess not. No matter, I'm sure I know more hexes than you two," Lily snapped.

            He gave her a wintry smile. "That won't be necessary. I am Inspector Montelle, head of the Council of Magical Law of Beaumarre, and Robert is the head Hit-Wizard."

            "If one approach doesn't work, try another, is that it?" she asked derisively. "Aren't you a little old to be playing these games?"

            "You wish proof of our identities?"

            Both men offered credentials, which Lily brushed aside. "I don't care if you're Professor Dumbledore himself! Go try your story on some naïve soul who will believe it."

            Henri stared at her with a frown. "You present me with a problem, mademoiselle. The last thing I wish to do is antagonise you. I would hate to resort to stronger methods, but it is imperative that we talk."

            "Your threats don't frighten me. I'm a British citizen."

            "Even Britons are subject to security checks. We can't be too careful."

            "What kind of security risk could she possibly be?" Ariadne asked.

            "She has shown an inordinate interest in Princess Gabrielle and Prince James. My job is to prevent any tragic – or even unfortunate – incidents from occurring at their upcoming engagement celebration."

            "Are you afraid Lily will try to proposition the prince?" Ariadne asked mockingly. "From what I've heard about old James, it wouldn't be the first time, and he certainly wouldn't be shocked."

            "Enough conversation," Henri stated firmly. "You will come with me," he told Lily.

            "And if I refuse?" she asked, tilting her chin. 

            "Then I will have to insist. I am perfectly within my rights," Henri assured her. "No one will question me."

            Lily rapidly assessed the situation and realised he was right. There was nothing she could do at the moment. Turning to Ariadne, she said swiftly, "Speak to Minister Truman in Monte Carlo – use the fire at the guesthouse. Tell him what's happened, and ask him to contact the State Department immediately. If he's not there, his wife, Marla, will know where to reach him."

            Henri's eyes narrowed. "You are acquainted with Minister Truman?"

            "He's a good friend. Now are you ready to reconsider?" Lily asked triumphantly.

            "Yes, I suppose I will have to. I didn't want to complicate matters by involving your friend, but you leave me no choice. It would be awkward if she told her story to the British officials." He nodded towards Ariadne. "You will please accompany us."

            "No way! You can't get away with this."

            "I have already demonstrated that I can," he said impatiently. "If you attempt to make a scene I will inform everyone that you are drunk and disorderly and in need of restraint. Now, please stop wasting time. Robert, summon the car."

            The two women looked at one another in consternation. They weren't reassured by the long black limo that pulled up to the curb. Henri and Robert might really be who they said they were – but then again, maybe they weren't. 

            Lily tried to pull away as Henri led her toward the car. "Can I see your credentials again? You only flashed them by me."

            "You can examine them in the car," he said, urging her inside the plush limo.

            When they were all seated, the driver locked the doors. It had an ominous sound, especially in conjunction with the tinted windows that prevented anyone from seeing in.

            You _said this holiday would be exciting," Ariadne commented ironically as the car moved smoothly away from the curb._

            Lily tried to smile. "That will teach you to not listen to me."

            They rode in silence for a while, each occupied with his or her own thoughts.

            Finally Lily asked, "Where are you taking us?"

            "We will be there shortly," Henri replied.

            "That isn't what I asked you!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "You might at least tell me where we're going, even if you won't tell me why."

            "If you insist. We are going to the palace."

            Her mouth thinned in annoyance. "Okay, be childish about it. Don't tell me."

            He looked at her with a mixture of amusement and irritation. "Are all British women this difficult to deal with, or are you an exception?"

            "If you think you have troubles now, just wait until you hear from my Ministry," Lily said grimly.

            Before he could answer, the limousine turned in between tall wrought-iron gates and travelled down a long, tree-lined drive.

            "We really _are at the palace!" Ariadne exclaimed._

            "I am sorry to disappoint you by keeping my word," Henri remarked as the car stopped and they all exited.

Hope you liked it. Next chapter – the makeover! Oh, and we hear what James thinks about his night with Lily…

FOCCACIA! PISTASHIO! VERMICELLI!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Right Royal Mix-up**

NO ANIMAL, VEGETABLE OR MINERAL HAS BEEN HARMED IN THE WRITING OF THIS FIC. (Although the English language has been horribly mutilated in places.)

Now I've got that out of my system, I'll introduce you to chapter 5. I've finally beaten the dreaded writer's block for chapter 6 of Tears of Flame, so I might not be able to update this story for a while cos I have to finish that. I promise that I'll update this weekend, if not sooner. Is that OK? (*cowers from mob armed with pitchforks and flaming torches*)

This chapter, once again, is no different to the cut version, but I hope you like it!

            I was checking my e-mail in IT this morning (my teacher is an incompetent fool) and I had gotten 24 reviews since last night! 24!!!! I was so happy I started clapping and dancing round the room, which made the rest of my class give me some very odd looks (my teacher didn't notice.) I don't know why, they should be used to my strange behaviour by now. But anyhooo, onto the point I am making, and that is I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Thank you so much for all your support in this story, and I hope this chapter is satisfactory…

**Chapter 5**

            They were escorted through a side door into a carpeted corridor with a number of doors leading to various offices. This was evidently the administrative wing of the palace.

            Lily and Ariadne were led into a spacious office that was rather spartanly furnished, except for the wealth of strange equipment. Lily saw several Dark Detectors, as well as other bits of seeming junk she couldn't put a name to. 

            Henri seated himself behind the desk after indicating two comfortable chairs for the women. "I am sorry I had to coerce you into coming here," he began. "I can only hope you will forgive me after I explain the reasons for my behaviour. As you will learn, the matter is too delicate to be discussed in a public place."

            Both women were too fascinated to be angry. They merely looked at him expectantly and waited.

            "You've read about Princess Gabrielle's many escapades. Unfortunately, too many people have." His expression was austere for a moment before he forced himself to relax. "She is young and strong-willed. She doesn't stop to consider the consequences of her acts as a royal princess."

            "We already knew all that from Witch Weekly," Lily said curtly. "What I'm waiting to hear is, what any of this has to do with me."

            "King Claude thought it was time for Gabrielle to marry," Henri answered indirectly. "But she was never one to be dictated to."

            "So?" When he paused, Lily looked at Robert. "Maybe you can cut to the chase and tell me what's going on here."

            He shrugged. "Why not? Soon everybody will know, I'm afraid. The princess has vanished."

            Lily stared at him blankly. "I don't understand. What happened to her? You mean, she was kidnapped?"

            "No. She left to avoid becoming engaged."

            "She doesn't want to marry Prince James?" Ariadne asked incredulously. "That lady must be seriously disturbed!"

            "Unfortunately, King Claude gave her a direct order – always a mistake with Gabrielle. They had words and she stormed out of the palace. He thought she would sulk for a day or two and then return, but she has been missing for a week."

            "How can that be?" Lily asked. "She's one of the most photographed women in the world."

            "That's what puzzles us," Robert said. "I've had legions of people scouring all Europe for her, without success. It was worrisome enough in the beginning, but now we're running out of time. Prince James arrives with his entourage tomorrow evening."

            "I guess you'd better head him off," Lily said. "He's entitled to know that his bride-to-be is less than eager."

            "It's not that simple," Henri replied. "The marriage will form an alliance between the principalities of Beaumarre and Grandalia. Both royal houses are in accord. It would be an affront if Gabrielle were to reject the prince, especially in such an insulting manner."

            "I'll agree she could have thought of a more tactful way to back out, but the king can't _make her get married if she doesn't want to."_

            "Gabrielle doesn't know _what she wants," Henri said irritably. "If her father had forbidden the union, she would have been begging James to elope. She will come to her senses and agree, but irreparable damage will have been done if the engagement announcement isn't made as scheduled. We can't have rumours starting. It would be a diplomatic nightmare."_

            "Yes, I can see your problem," Lily said thoughtfully. "But there's one thing that puzzles me. You certainly don't want the story to get out, so why are you trusting two total strangers with your secret?"

            "Because I am hoping you will prove to be the solution. It came to me when I saw you sitting at that street-side café. I want you to take the princess's place until we can locate her."

            Lily's mouth literally dropped open. "You're not serious?"

            "Very much so, I assure you."

            "But that's crazy! Who would believe I was Gabrielle? Maybe a polyjuice potion…"

            "Not an option, I'm afraid, or I wouldn't need to put our fate into the hands of a British tourist. We simply don't have enough time to make one from scratch, and even if we could find one already made, we don't have Gabrielle's hair or anything. It would also be difficult for someone to take the potion regularly enough, and one slip would be fatal. No, I'm afraid you are our best chance."

            Ariadne stared at her critically. "You do resemble her a little bit, now that I think of it."

            "We both have green eyes," Lily said derisively. "Princess Gabrielle, me, and millions of other women. That's where the resemblance ends."

            "Not really," Robert said. "You're both about the same height and you both have the same…er…excellent figure. I'll admit I had some doubts at first, but if you changed the colour of your hair and wore it like the princess does, I think you could pass for her. At least, I hope you can," he muttered.

            "We'll never know, because I'm not going to do it," Lily stated flatly. "I don't want to become known as one of those weirdoes who try to pass themselves off as somebody famous. They always get found out and become objects of ridicule."

            "That would be even more of a disaster for us," Henri said. "Therefore, I have a proposition for you. Let our beauticians colour your hair and make up your face like Gabrielle's. If you're not satisfied that you look like her when they're finished, I'll be the first to admit it."

            "It would be nice to be vindicated, but I can't see spending an entire day of my holiday having my hair dyed."

            "I will make it worth your while. You can name your price – anything within reason. As you can see, I am a desperate man."

            "I wasn't asking for money," Lily said indignantly. "If I thought your plan had any chance of success I'd be willing to help out for free. I can sympathise with the spot you're in."

            "Then, in appreciation, let me offer you the hospitality of the palace. You and your friend will be given our finest suites, a car or fireplace will be at your disposal to take you wherever you wish to go, and tickets will be provided for any events you desire to attend."

            "Even if I'm not transformed into Gabrielle?" Lily asked slowly.

            Henri nodded. "That is correct."

            "And if you're satisfied that I can pass for her? What would I have to do?"

            "You will take part in the planned festivities along with Prince James. There will be private parties and public balls. A suitable wardrobe will be provided, which will be yours to keep when you leave here, naturally."

            "Wow! You can't lose," Ariadne told Lily.

            "That's a matter of opinion. Even if I turned into a dead ringer for the princess, how do you expect me to fool Prince James?" she asked Henri.

            "He and Gabrielle have never spent much time together. They haven't even seen each other in recent months."

            "Not exactly an impetuous courtship," Ariadne commented. 

            "At least he won't be planning a heated reunion," Lily observed wryly.

            "Time is getting very short," Henri said. "If you agree to undertake this endeavour, we must start immediately."

            "I think there's something you've overlooked," Lily said. "The engagement is already generating a lot of publicity. If I appear at all these functions, Gabrielle will read about it, wherever she is. I don't think she'll be pleased to see somebody else stealing her limelight. What happens if she decides to come back?"

            "That would be the best-case scenario – something I'm ardently hoping for."

            "I don't think you're quite clear on the concept. What if she just shows up at one of these events and exposes me? It might appeal to her sense of the dramatic. How would you talk your way out of that one?"

            "Let us worry about the details." Henri stood, smiling for the first time. "Before I have someone show you to your suites, allow me to express my deepest gratitude. You are doing a great service to Beaumarre."

            "And not coming out of it too badly herself," Ariadne joked. "She's getting a handsome prince out of the deal."

            "Only temporarily." Robert smiled, showing the first sign of humour. "She can't keep him."

            "Oh, well. Nothing's perfect." Lily laughed.

            She was filled with a bubbling sense of excitement as the full import hit her for the first time. How many women got to live the life of a princess – even for a few days? There would be beautiful clothes, and glamorous parties. She might even get to borrow some of the fabulous jewellery Gabrielle was always pictured wearing.

            And then of course there was Prince James. He was the icing on the cake. Lily's pulse rate quickened when she pictured herself in his arms. Even if his courtship of Gabrielle had been rather tepid, they would have to seem loving for appearance's sake, if nothing else. She and James would also have to spend time together and act committed. 

            Lily supposed she should feel guilty about acting romantic with someone else's fiancé, but she didn't. Gabrielle was a spoilt brat for throwing a tantrum and walking out so irresponsibly. She didn't deserve a fantastic man like James. Too bad he wasn't on the "available" list, but it would be a lot of fun pretending to be in love with him. 

            Henri kept his promise handsomely. Lily and Ariadne were each given a suite that looked like something out of a period drama and was almost the size of their apartment at home. 

            Lily's canopied bed had silken draperies flowing from a crown-shaped circlet attached to the ceiling. The linens were decorated with the Montrechet coat of arms, and the royal crest was repeated on a notepad beside the telephone. Against one wall was a huge, cream-coloured armoire hand decorated with a pastoral scene of shepherds and shepherdesses frolicking in a meadow filled with flowers.

            Lily opened the tall French windows and stepped out onto a balcony that overlooked the magnificent palace grounds. "Did you ever see anything like this?" she asked Ariadne, who after a brief glimpse of her own quarters had now come to inspect Lily's.

            "I could get used to this kind of living awfully fast."

            "How is your suite?"

"Let's just say they'll need at least seven Aurors to evict me." Ariadne grinned.

            "If this is one of the guest suites, I wonder what Gabrielle's quarters look like."

            "It sure beats our room at Madame Fouchard's, doesn't it?" Ariadne agreed.

            "I'm glad you thought of that. We'll have to go back for our things."

            "There's no hurry. Henri said he'd provide us with a complete wardrobe. "

            "I doubt if toothbrushes and underwear were included. We'd better go right away while Madame Fouchard still recognises me. Do you remember how to get back to Henri's office?"

            "No, and I don't think it would be a good idea to wander around alone," Ariadne said. "Nobody would ever believe us if we told them why we're here."

            "We couldn't tell them if we were asked. It's top secret."

            Ariadne went inside and flopped onto a down-filled couch, smiling beatifically. "Then I guess we'll just have to wallow in luxury until somebody remembers we're here."

             A knock came at the bedroom door a few minutes later. Robert had brought a crew to begin Lily's makeover. There was a beauty charm specialist named Alphonse, accompanied by Jeanne, a Muggle makeup artist. The group also included Madame Celeste, who had brought along her assistant and a dressmaker. Each eyed Lily like a lump of clay to be moulded to perfection.

            "I didn't know you intended to start so soon," she exclaimed. "Ariadne and I were planning to go and check out of our guesthouse."

            "There's no time for that," Robert said. "We have a lot to do in less than twenty-four hours."

            "You don't have to go with me, Lily," Ariadne told her. "I'll pack up your things."

            "That won't be necessary," Robert said. "I'll send somebody to take care of it for you. If there's anyplace you'd like to go, a car and driver are at your disposal."

            "Wow!" Ariadne exclaimed. "I think I got the best part of this deal."

            "Wait until Prince James arrives." Lily grinned.

            "We must get started," Robert said. "Just write a note of authorisation to release your possessions."

            While Ariadne went to look for a sheet of paper in the exquisite eighteenth-century writing desk in the living room, the makeover crew surrounded Lily.

            "Don't bother to hurry back," she told Ariadne when her friend returned with the note. "This will probably take some time and there's no reason for you to sit around doing nothing."

            "Okay, I'll come back for the grand unveiling."

            For the rest of the day people fussed over Lily. First her measurements were taken and Celeste conferred with her two helpers without bothering to ask for Lily's input.

            When they left, the real work began. A variety of tinting charms were used on Lily's hair before the desired shade was achieved. It was a long, boring process.

            "I'll bet I'm going through all this for nothing," she complained. "When you get finished I'll still look like me, only with darker hair."

            The two beauty operators were too intent to answer her. While Alphonse styled her hair, Jeanne worked on Lily's face like an artist painting a canvas. She used a variety of brushes and a seemingly endless amount of cosmetics. Lily wanted to watch what she was doing but Jeanne was blocking her view in the mirror.

             Robert and Henri arrived while Alphonse was combing out Lily's hair. "Are you almost finished?" Henri asked anxiously. "How does she look?"

            "You can see for yourself in just a moment," Alphonse said, moving a strand of hair a fraction of an inch before spraying it lightly.

            Jeanne applied a last slick of gloss to Lily's mouth, then stepped back to view her work. The three men stared at Lily in dead silence.

            "What?" she asked, slightly alarmed by the incredulous look on all their faces. Her eyes widened as she turned around to look in the mirror. "Good grief! What have you done to me?"

            The face that looked back at her wasn't her own. Her long lashes had been lengthened even more with mascara, her lips were full and pouting now, and the long, glamorous hair that cascaded around her shoulders was a deep coppery brown that shimmered in the light.

            "Do you still have doubts?" Henri asked Robert with satisfaction.

            "I would not have believed it," the other man breathed. "She _is _the Princess Gabrielle."

            "Our problems are solved." Henri beamed.

            Lily gazed soberly at the glamorous stranger in the mirror. "I only hope mine aren't just beginning," she muttered.

            Remus spent a sleepless night waiting for James to return – and hoping it wasn't a vain expectation. Had he really driven all the way to Bienville in order to make himself even more miserable? It was just the sort of thing James would do, given the black mood he was in. Would he return, though? That was the big question. As the hours passed and dawn approached, Remus started to worry about what to tell the king.

            The sun was rising in the sky when the prince finally put in an appearance. Remus hid his concern and pretended it was what he'd expected all along.

            "Did you have a good time last night?" he asked casually.

            "Surprisingly enough, I did." James's eyes softened as he remembered Angelique's lovely, natural beauty.

            "I knew it would do you good to get out among people. What did you do all night? Anything you can talk about?" Remus grinned.

            "It was nothing like that. The evening was strictly G-rated. I met the kind of girl I'd like to marry."

            Remus's eyebrows rose. "After playing the field all these years, you fell in love in just a few hours?"

            "That would be ironic, wouldn't it?"

            Remus shot a glance at him. "It would be unfortunate, to say the least."

            "Don't panic, nothing happened. I merely said she was the _kind_ of girl I'd like to marry." James's face hardened. "Someone sweet and generous – as different from Gabrielle as possible."

            "Anybody would have looked good to you at this point. She probably wasn't as special as you think."

            "You wouldn't say that if you had spent as much time with her as I did." James's reminiscent smile faded. "But you needn't worry. I don't have the luxury of getting to know her better. I have an obligation to produce an heir."

            "Most men would consider that a privilege. You'll have to admit Gabrielle is very beautiful."

            "Until you get to know her." James scowled. "She has all the appeal of a rabid polar bear. I realise that I have an obligation to my country, but our children might have to be conceived by artificial insemination."

Did you like it? Next chapter – James's arrival…

Go on… be a waffle mouse!

Here are my thank-yous for all you lovely people who review this story…

A dingbat and a pepperoni pizza to:

Kitty

Ivy Crane

everblue3 – thanks for your help with random words! Glad you like it, and sorry for any cheesy chat up lines!

Ekkypoo

surferbunny77

iris

Surely Sagittarian

A purple llama, a kazoo and several jelly babies to Wolfgrrl, goodshiplollipop, Surely Sagittarian, Sassy Chica and Ekkypoo, for putting my on their favourite author page! I'm so touched! (*sobs uncontrollably*) Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! (I want to thank my parents, and my agent, and my manager, and my dog Bruno, and…)

And finally (*everyone breathes a sigh of relief*) thanks to anyone and everyone who put this on their favourite story page! I haven't figured out how to find your names, so I'm sorry you didn't get a personal mention, but thanks anyway!

Flatulations of the season!

(love Marva the Magic Mongoose)


	6. Chapter 6

**A Right Royal Mix-up**

I've got my lazy arse in gear, and here's the result! Chapter six all ready and waiting, at your disposal. Have fun! Oh, and I'm offering a prize of 89 cauldron cakes and an orang-utan to anyone who can be bothered to read both versions of this and can spot the two subtle differences between them…

Disclaimer – I don't think I've done one of these for a few chapters. So, if I missed one, this disclaims them too. I don't own any characters you recognise from Harry Potter, I borrowed most of the plot from Tracy Sinclair's 'The Princess Gets Engaged' and if you tried to sue me, it'd be more trouble than it's worth.

**Chapter 6**

            Lily and Ariadne spent all the next day finding out more than they wanted to know about royal protocol and the Montrechet family.

            "I can see why Lily has to learn this stuff, but why do I have to?" Ariadne complained. "I could be doing a lot more interesting things."

            "If you were Princess Gabrielle's close friend, you'd know her family background," Robert explained. "Now, let's continue. What's the name of her mother's sister and how many children does she have?"

              The two women were quizzed until it was time to dress for the reception that evening. After being released from "class," they returned to Lily's suite and went out on the balcony for a few moments to get some fresh air. Her balcony had a view of the front entry of the palace.

            While they were reviewing all the things they had to remember, three long black limousines appeared on the winding driveway.

            "What do you suppose those cars are doing here?" Lily asked. "It's too early for guests to start arriving."

            Ariadne shrugged. "It's probably just some official palace business."

            Her explanation seemed reasonable as several older men with briefcases got out of the lead car. Then the chauffeur of the second car opened the passenger door in the back and a tall dark-haired man in a grey silk suit stepped out.

            "It's Prince James!" Ariadne squealed as both women leaned over the balcony for a better look.

            Whether he could have heard her from that distance, or whether he was just conscious of their intense scrutiny, James turned to look in their direction. He stared at Lily for a long moment before turning to the young man beside him and saying a few words.

            Then the prince was surrounded by Henri and other dignitaries who bowed and greeted him with short speeches, after which the entire party went into the palace.

Lily turned to Ariadne in consternation. "Did you see that? He didn't recognise me. I told Henri we'd never get away with it!"

"Don't get excited. He was too far away to be sure it was you – I mean, Gabrielle."

            "We knew who _he was."_

            "How could you miss him, with all that pomp and ceremony? 

Everything here is done according to protocol. He couldn't very well wave and yell hello."

            "I hope you're right," Lily answered doubtfully. 

            "I know I am." Ariadne's face lit with excitement. "He's even more gorgeous in person. I can't wait to meet him! Come on, let's get dressed."

            Before Lily could change clothes, Robert knocked at the door to tell her the king wanted to see her for a few moments.

            As they walked down the corridor Lily said nervously, "What if he doesn't think I look like his daughter?"

            "He will. You saw everyone's reaction."

            "Her father might feel differently. Why does he want to see me?"

            "One doesn't ask the king that question." Robert smiled.

            He turned Lily over to a servant who showed her into the king's sitting room. The furnishings were as elegant as she expected, yet the room wasn't used solely for relaxing. Claude was signing papers at an exquisitely carved desk. 

            His eyes widened as he looked at her. "Remarkable!" he exclaimed. 

"Henri told me you bore a striking resemblance to my daughter, but I wasn't prepared for this."

            "That makes me feel better. I'm really quite nervous about impersonating the princess," Lily said diffidently.

            "You have my deepest gratitude for helping us out of an untenable position. How can I repay you?"

            "It isn't necessary. Your hospitality is quite enough."

            "Were you given adequate accommodations?"

            "Yes, my suite is simply beautiful," Lily assured him. 

            "Splendid. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." The king's secretary was hovering in the doorway, waiting to get his attention. "I'll look forward to seeing you this evening, then," Claude said, dismissing her.

            Robert had told Lily that the formal events would take place starting the following day. On this first evening of the prince's arrival there would be only a small, informal reception. Lily was afraid of being overdressed when she saw the gown that had been provided for her. 

            It was simple enough, yet wildly sexy. The long, creamy satin dress was cut on the bias and completely unadorned. It clung to her body like a second skin. Spaghetti straps held up the low-cut bodice, and the back plunged almost to her waist.

            The dress was exactly the sort of thing Gabrielle would wear. She'd been pictured in similar outfits. Still, Lily's heart was beating rapidly as she and Ariadne paused outside the double doors of the salon where the reception was being held.

            "Try not to blow it before we have a glass of champagne." Ariadne grinned.

            There were at least fifty people at the "small, informal reception" – all unfamiliar. Except for Prince James. He was at the far end of the room talking to King Claude and several other people. Lily's pulse raced as she gazed at his lean, handsome face. 

            Henri led her over to them, giving her last minute instructions in a low voice. "The man with James is his equerry, Remus Lupin. You've met him, but you don't know him well, so don't worry about not remembering his background."

            "How about the other man with them?" she asked nervously. "The one with the beard?"

            "Nobody you need bother with."

            Claude was outwardly relaxed, but Lily could tell the king's tension matched hers. His eyes were watchful as he greeted her with a smile. "Ah, here you are, my dear. Beautiful as always. But I'm sure you'd rather hear that from James."

            As the others turned toward him expectantly, the prince's eyes travelled over Lily, lingering on her high, firm breasts. "Gabrielle's beauty has been widely remarked upon," he drawled.

            While Claude frowned, Remus said quickly, "It would be hard not to sing Her Highness's praises."

            Lily was too relieved to have passed the crucial test to realise that James might have been alluding to the princess's lurid press notices. Once she was sure he'd accepted her, she was free to look at him more closely.

            James was even better looking in person. Photographs didn't capture the vitality of the man, or the leashed power in his splendid body. She sensed powerful emotions in his gaze and her pulse quickened. The prince might not have seen much of Gabrielle lately, but he was certainly not indifferent to her. Would it become a problem to hold him off?

            Lily couldn't imagine any woman wanting to! He would make love like he did everything else – superbly, satisfying his partner beyond her wildest dreams.

            Ariadne was hovering in the background, hoping for an opportunity to meet the prince. Henri motioned her over, deciding a diversion would be welcome. The tension in the little group was building. 

            "May I present Mademoiselle Figg, Your Highness," he said to James. "She is a school friend of the princess's."

            After the introductions had been made all around, Remus asked, "Will you be staying for the festivities?"

            "I wouldn't miss them for anything. You can just feel the romance in the air, can't you?" Ariadne sighed blissfully. "Everybody is in such a happy mood."

            "That's one of the duties of royalty – to make one's subjects happy," James remarked sardonically.

            "May I get you a glass of champagne, mademoiselle?" Remus asked quickly.

            "That's an excellent idea. You young people run along and enjoy yourselves," Claude said.

            It was good advice, but difficult to follow. When Ariadne and Remus drifted away along with the others, Lily didn't know what to say to James. And he wasn't giving her much help. He seemed so withdrawn and aloof.

            She looked for a way to break the ice. Without knowing any of the friends or experiences he'd shared with Gabrielle, it wasn't easy. Finally, in desperation she remarked, "I guess it's going to be a busy week."

            His high cheekbones sharpened. "That isn't the adjective I'd use."

            "I know men don't like big fancy parties, but I must admit I'm looking forward to them."

            "Why? What outrageous stunt are you planning?"

            She looked at him with a slight frown. The prince's tone was definitely hostile. Had he and Gabrielle had an argument? That could be why she took off – not because she didn't want to marry James, as she'd told her father.

            "Whatever happened in the past is over with," Lily said carefully. "I'm sure we can work it out."

            He stared at her moodily. "I wish I could believe that."

            Before she could reassure him, they were joined by a bejewelled older woman wearing a big smile. "Gabrielle, darling, I'm so happy for you!" She kissed Lily on both cheeks. "And you, my dear boy. You make a simply gorgeous couple."

            "You're very kind, Madame Duchais," James murmured, providing Lily with a much needed clue. This must be Gabrielle's Aunt Genevieve, her mother's sister. 

            "Your marriage will unite our two countries as never before," the older woman continued. "Your parents must be so pleased."

            "They're even happier than we are," James replied sardonically. "Isn't that true, Gabrielle?"

            "I wouldn't say that." Lily smiled and linked her arm with his. "I'm pretty thrilled about it myself." She could feel his long body stiffen.

            His mouth tightened, but he managed a smile. "Would you excuse us, Madame Duchais? I have something I want to say to Gabrielle."

            "Of course, run along. I know how it is with lovebirds," she said archly. "You want to be alone."

            "You're right." His arm circled Lily's waist like a vice. "I wouldn't want anyone else to hear what I have to say to Gabrielle."

As he hustled her toward the tall French windows leading to the garden, Lily was very much aware of his angular hip pressing against hers. 

            James didn't stop at the terrace. He pulled her down a winding path, past a flower garden to a lacy gazebo set in a grove of trees. She was completely bewildered and slightly uneasy. Was his apparent anger really frustration at their lack of privacy? Did he plan to make up passionately? Lily was torn between anticipation and apprehension. Just how intimate were he and Gabrielle?

            The filtered moonlight cast shadows over James's face, sharpening his high cheekbones and turning his eyes into unfathomable pools. He loomed over her in the semi-darkness, potently male and more than a little dangerous.

            Lily tried to tell herself she was being fanciful. He was a civilised, sophisticated man. But she instinctively took a step backwards. If James decided to get physical, she would be no match for him.

            "Don't even think about it!" His hands fastened around her arms and he jerked her toward him. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what king of game you're playing."

            She looked at him blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

            "That wide-eyed-innocent act is out of character – like the rest of your behaviour tonight."

            "I thought I was being very pleasant," she said warily.

            "That's what I mean."

            "You're complaining because I'm acting like an adult? It's more than I can say for you," she couldn't help adding. "Two people can have an argument and still be civil to each other."

            "What does that have to do with anything? I want to know why you're giving everyone the impression that you're thrilled about this marriage. What am I supposed to do, play Romeo to your Juliet?"

            "You might at least pretend we're in love, even if you've had a change of heart."

            "You're not making sense. I feel the same way about you that I always have," he said morosely. "You're a spoiled little brat."

            "At least I don't hold a grudge." She slanted a glance at him. "I can't even remember what we argued about."

            "I don't recall any particular argument. We disagree on everything, so we've managed to avoid each other most of the time. Maybe we can continue on that way after the public display is over."

            "You're not even going to _try to make this marriage work?" she asked in outrage._

            "Spare me the phoney indignation. You're as dead-set against this marriage as I am."

            Lily stared at him in surprise. "You don't want to marry Ga- " She caught herself just in time. "You don't want to marry me?"

            "There's no audience, so knock it off," he said disgustedly. "You undoubtedly had as big a fight with your father as I did with mine. I guess we brought this on ourselves by thinking we could simply ignore the paparazzi, but our parents could have picked a less painful way to teach us a lesson."

            Lily was shocked by the revelation that both the prince and the princess were opposed to their marriage. They had seemed so perfect for each other – both of them glamorous, rich and royal. But they were also equally spoiled and wilful. Lily realised the marriage would be a disaster under those circumstances.

            "You'll just have to try harder to convince your parents that you and – I mean, that we're wrong for each other," she said.

            He uttered a short, bitter laugh. "How far did you get with your father?"

            While Lily was thinking of a response, Henri appeared. "Ah, there you are. Is everything all right?" His expression was unruffled, but he flicked a glance at Lily. "Your guests are wondering where you disappeared to."

            "Surely they can understand our desire to be alone," James answered derisively. 

            "Yes, assuredly, and I hesitate to intrude on your privacy. But King Claude wishes to propose a toast to welcome Your Highness to Beaumarre."

            "I certainly wouldn't want to miss that," James drawled.

            Lily accompanied the men back to the palace in silence, deeply regretting her part in this sorry affair. If Gabrielle had remained missing, her father would have had to admit it and the engagement would have fallen through.

            There might have been diplomatic repercussions, but the monarchies would have survived. Protocol wasn't excuse enough to force two people into a loveless marriage. Unfortunately it was too late now for her to do anything about it.

            She was forced to stand next to James, in front of all the assembled guests while a beaming King Claude held up a glass of champagne.

            "First I want to welcome Prince James to our country and to the Montrechet family. As you all know, tomorrow my daughter and the prince will become formally engaged."

            He was interrupted by applause and well-bred cheers.

"I want to thank all of you, family and dear friends alike, for being here tonight to celebrate this very happy occasion with us," the king continued. "I'm sure we all wish this lovely young couple a long and happy marriage."

            Lily stole a peak at James. His face was expressionless, but she could sense the tension in his lean body. _Say _something!_ she willed him silently. It's now or never. You don't have to go through with it._

            But the prince wasn't in tune with her wavelength. He stood ramrod-straight and tall, gazing out into the crowd with a regal expression, as Claude concluded his speech.

            When it was over, the guests crowded around to offer congratulations and make enthusiastic comments. They were mostly polite little platitudes, except for Aunt Genevieve's.

            "I know you're dying to kiss her," she told James. "Go ahead, dear boy, this is a private party. You can indulge yourself."

            Remus was standing next to him. "The prince doesn't wish to seem disrespectful," he said quickly. 

            "Nonsense! He's going to marry the girl, isn't he?"

            "True, but perhaps he feels a public display is unseemly," Henri said.

            "You're getting to be an old fuddy-duddy, Henri," Genevieve said. "A little kiss between an about-to-be engaged couple is scarcely a public display."

            People standing nearby were giving them amused looks. James muttered something under his breath and clamped an arm around Lily's waist, drawing her against his side. As he lowered his head to kiss her on the cheek, she turned her face to look at him. Instead of a chaste kiss on the cheek, their lips brushed.

            It was just a fleeting touch, but she reacted to him instantly. The brief contact made her want the real thing – to feel his mouth firmly against hers, his lips teasing hers apart.

Lily turned away abruptly. What was the matter with her? She was acting like a giddy teenager. A couple of nights ago she'd felt this way about Philippe. Now, James.

            Suddenly she stiffened and turned to stare at him. Was it possible that Philippe had really been James, out for a last night on the town before his engagement? The resemblance was striking, although Philippe hadn't been this regal. She remembered him as being slightly shorter, too, and certainly not this impeccably groomed. And Lily couldn't imagine Prince James ever appearing in public needing a shave.

            It was undoubtedly only a coincidence that both men were wrestling with a problem that made them unhappy. She didn't even know what Philippe's problem was. Something perfectly mundane like losing his job, no doubt.

            James thought Lily was annoyed with him because of their inadvertent kiss. "I could scarcely help it," he said in an irritated undertone. "I'm damned if I do, and damned if I don't," he muttered.

            Genevieve wasn't conscious of any tension. "I'm sure you could kiss her with more feeling than that, but perhaps it's a good thing. You'd only make all the other girls jealous. Isn't that right, Gabrielle?"

            Lily gave her a blank look. "Oh… yes, I suppose so."

            "Don't tell me you don't know," the older woman said archly.

            "May I get you more champagne, madame?" Henri took the woman's elbow and expertly led her away.

            "Your aunt is quite the romantic," Remus said with a smile after they'd left.

            "Dowagers thrive on these big extravaganzas," Lily answered dismissively.

            She and Remus made small talk for a few minutes. It wasn't relaxed, however, because James didn't join in. At least he wasn't making barbed comments anymore, Lily told herself. But she was very conscious of his brooding presence.

            Fortunately they were never alone for long. People kept coming over to chat, which made things easier. James was too well mannered to be surly to the guests. As he accepted their good wishes, Lily got to see the charisma that made him so sought after.

            His charm was especially potent with the female sex – married or single. Lily was amused to see these sophisticated women acting as flirtatiously as young girls. 

            But James was almost equally popular with men.  He was as knowledgeable about sports and politics as he was about art and the theatre – a true Renaissance man.

            All of this and the physique of a Greek god. Lily sighed. Why couldn't she have met someone like him who was available?

            It was a difficult evening due to all the undercurrents, although the guests weren't aware of them. Everyone was having too good a time to leave.

            Lily was relieved when King Claude finally said goodnight, signalling that the party was over. He called her aside as he was leaving.

            "Thank you for being here," he said quietly. "You have done a great service for Beaumarre."

            "I hope so." She looked at him hesitantly, wanting to say more. But how could she tell a king that he was doing a terrible injustice to two people – one of them his own daughter?

            The moment passed as he kissed her on the forehead, in keeping with the act he was putting on for any onlookers. "Sleep well, my dear."

            After Lily and James had said goodnight to the last reluctant guest, he loosened his tie. "I'm going to have a drink. Would you care for one?" he asked her.

            She knew he was only asking out of courtesy so she shook her head. "No, thanks. I think I'll go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

            "Yes, well, goodnight then." He watched moodily as she ascended the broad marble staircase.

Next chapter – a little more L/J action… (possibly!) and James actually 'proposes'…

D'ya wanna be a wallaby?

Hoppidy hoppidy hop

D'ya wanna be a wallaby?

Jumpety jump jump jump

D'ya wanna be a wallaby?

Yeah!

Peace, love and lettuce!

Fire-bird


	7. Chapter 7

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

Oh, you lucky, lucky people, here's chapter seven, complete with extra little scenelet (in case you can't guess, it's the bit with nearly naked Lily – can see you're all interested now!)

Anyhoo, I hereby disclaim this as not my property, and I challenge you to a duel to the death with a biro should anyone claim otherwise. Or with salad, if you prefer.

**Chapter 7**

Remus followed James into a panelled den and poured him a drink from the bar instead of ringing for a servant.

            "You carried everything off very well tonight," he remarked.

            James raised a dark eyebrow. "Did I have a choice? Gabrielle did suggest that I reason with my father. I couldn't decide whether she was being typically unrealistic, or if she said it to taunt me."

            "I thought she was quite charming this evening," Remus protested.

            "Yes, and it made me wary. That's not the Gabrielle I know and… well, know. I kept bracing myself for some kind of scene."

            "You haven't seen her in a long time. People change."

            "Maybe." James's tone revealed his scepticism.

            "She's gotten even more beautiful," Remus persisted. "You'll have to admit that."

            James's expression became wholly male. "A man would have to be dead not to appreciate a face and figure like that." He stuck his hands in his pockets and paced the floor restlessly. "My father could be right about me – I have a weakness for beautiful women. How else can I explain the fact that I'm turned on by a woman I don't even like?"

            "You never knew Gabrielle more than superficially. She certainly seems to be handling the situation in a mature manner. I was very impressed by her tonight."

            "By her, or by her friend Ariadne?" James joked. "You seemed quite attracted to her."

            "She's different from any girl I've ever met," Remus admitted. "More fun and less impressed with herself. Perhaps she's responsible for the change in Gabrielle."

            "Whatever the reason, I hope it lasts."

Ariadne was waiting in Lily's room to discuss the evening. "Wasn't it a fabulous party? I never saw so many gorgeous men! Of course you got the pick of the pack, but I'd be happy to settle for James's man Friday. I love that boyish type, even though it's deceiving in his case. Remus must be as sophisticated as the prince."

            "He's awfully nice," Lily agreed.

            Ariadne prattled on about the party without noticing that Lily was saying very little. Finally she became aware of it. "I guess you're tired – and no wonder! It must have been a strain in the beginning, wondering if you could pass for Gabrielle, especially with James. But he seemed to accept you. He was very austere, though. I guess that was because the king and all the dignitaries were there. According to everything I've read, he's certainly not that way normally."

            "James wasn't just on his good behaviour tonight." Lily told her what she'd discovered early in the evening. "I wish I'd never let myself be talked into this charade. If it weren't for me, there wouldn't be any engagement tomorrow. James would never forgive me if he knew I could have prevented his marriage."

            "I'm not so sure you could have. Monarchies are riddled with politics, the same as democracies. They have spin-doctors and Obliviators who take over in a crisis and do damage control. King Claude would simply have postponed the engagement."

            "For what reason?"

            "He'd have found one. It might not have been totally believable, and the king and his crew would have lost a lot of credibility – something they're very touchy about. But you can bet they wouldn't have called off the wedding. It's too important to both countries."

            "That's reprehensible, but I'd feel a lot better if I thought you were right," Lily said uncertainly.

            "I know I am, so stop blaming yourself. You're only pinch-hitting at the engagement. Something could happen to get them off the hook between now and the wedding date." Ariadne grinned suddenly. "Which brings up an interesting question. If Gabrielle continues to be a no-show, do you think they'd ask you to take her place at the altar? And if they did, which one of you would actually be married to the prince?"

            "Even if this were my country, which it isn't, that would be above and beyond the call of duty," Lily answered dryly.

            You'd certainly have a memorable wedding night. He's a really virile man. I'll bet he's gorgeous in the nude."

            Having been closer than Ariadne to his hard body, Lily didn't doubt it in the least. She remembered his arm around her waist, jerking her against his long length. It had been only an angry gesture, but that didn't lessen his potent attraction.

It boggled her mind to imagine his nude body poised over hers on their wedding night. He would whisper erotic words in her ear while his hands caressed her, bringing her body to pulsating life.

            Ariadne was unaware of the images she'd triggered. "It wouldn't be ethical to find out, but it's fun to think about." She laughed.

            "Nothing about this situation is fun. How would you like to be forced on a man who loathed you?" Lily asked.

            "It's nothing personal. He'd probably be crazy about you if you met under different circumstances."

            "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lily sighed. "I'm going to wash off all this makeup and go to bed."

            Ariadne tilted her head to stare at her critically. "I'm getting kind of used to you like this. You look like a celebrity. If they teach you how to apply that makeup yourself, you could mingle with the jet set."

            "I'd still be me under all the goop," Lily answered, yawning. "I might look like Gabrielle, but I can't keep her hours. I'm going to sleep."

            As the time for the festivities drew near the next day, Lily was surrounded by people. While her elaborate makeup was being duplicated and her hair restyled, Celeste brought out the dress Lily would wear that afternoon. 

            It was downright chaste compared to last night's gown. The lavender two-piece dress has short sleeves and a scooped neckline that would skim her collarbones. The skirt was short, with a scalloped hem to match that of the over-blouse. 

            "Your gown for the ball tonight is in the closet," Celeste told her. "I showed your maid where the circlet is sewn on to the train. Be sure to loop it over your wrist when you dance," she said as she followed the others out of the door.

            Lily's eyebrows rose. "A train? I only hope I don't trip over it," she remarked to Robert who had remained to give her last-minute instructions regarding the private ceremony.

            "You'll do fine," he assured her. "Look how well you managed last night. Nobody suspected a thing."

            "Something puzzles me," she said. "Last night was successful, but how do you expect to keep this deception a secret when so many outsiders know about it? Like Jeanne and Alphonse and Celeste. Any one of them could make a fortune selling the story to the tabloids."

            "They won't," he answered confidently. "Yes, they'd make a tidy sum, but they would lose more than they gained. Jeanne and Alphonse profit greatly from being official beauticians to the princess. The same is true for Celeste in her line of work. Customers flock to her shop so they can say they buy their clothes where the princess does. Without Gabrielle's patronage all of them would be just ordinary small-business people. It was necessary to enlist their services, but I can assure you we took no risk."

            "That's comforting."

            "All you have to concern yourself with is the ceremony this afternoon. You won't have to say much. The people just want to see you and the prince together. You'll both stand next to the king on the balcony. After he makes a little speech announcing the engagement, you'll say a few words about how happy you are. Then James will say something similar.

            "I hope he can make it sound convincing. I don't know if you're aware of it, but Prince James isn't any keener on this union than Gabrielle is."

            Robert's face became expressionless. "It would be unseemly of me to pry into the personal lives of the prince and princess."

            "You don't have to pry. I'm telling you they don't even like each other."

            "I am sure you got the wrong impression." Before giving her a chance to deny it, Robert took two dark blue velvet boxes out of his briefcase. "This is the jewellery you will wear today." The square box held a necklace of large pearls with a diamond clasp. Inside the long box was a three strand pearl bracelet with a matching clasp.

            "They're beautiful," Lily murmured, touching them gently.

            "They are suitable for daytime attire. This evening I will bring you the jewels you will wear to the ball. Do you have any questions?"

            "What's the procedure after the engagement is official?"

            "King Claude will invite everyone to have refreshments and stroll around the grounds. Then the three of you will proceed down to the south garden for a reception line. People will come up to offer their good wishes, much like last night only on a more extensive scale. I hope your shoes are comfortable." Robert smiled.

            "I do, too."

            He looked at his watch. "If everything is clear, I have a meeting with Henri."

            After Robert left, Lily untied her robe and started toward the bedroom. When there was a knock on the door she thought it was the maid coming to help her dress.

            "Come in," she called without retying her belt.

            It would be difficult to decide who was the more startled, James or Lily. After the initial surprise his eyes started to glow as he gazed at her provocatively clad body.

            She was wearing a skimpy lace bra that revealed most of her breasts, and sheer-to-the-waist tights that gave a tantalising glimpse of the rest of her.

            Lily was frozen to the spot for a moment by the raw desire in his gaze – and the answering throb in her own midsection. Then her cheeks flamed and she closed he robe and belted it tightly. 

            "I was expecting the maid. What are you doing here?" she asked brusquely, to cover her momentary lapse. Lily didn't know if she was angrier with him or herself for the unexpected surge of answering desire that had swept through her.

            "I came to bring you this." He held out a small square jeweller's box. "I thought it would be better if I gave it to you without an audience. It's your engagement ring."

            Her eyes widened after she opened the box. Inside was a very large square-cut diamond set in a frame of sapphires. They sparkled like satellites surrounding a blazing sun. "It's gorgeous!" she gasped.

            "I'm glad you like it," he said politely.

            "Who wouldn't? I've never seen anything this magnificent!"

            James gave her a puzzled look. "You have a lot of beautiful jewellery."

            "Oh… well, yes, but an engagement ring is different."

            He continued to stare at her. "I don't understand this act you're putting on, Gabrielle. Did your father promise you something if you behaved? Is that it?"

            "I don't know what you want," she answered impatiently. "I told you to stand up to _your father and you said it was impossible. That means you're stuck with me. Would it make you feel better if I threw tantrums and made life miserable for everybody?"_

            "No, of course not. But I can't understand your calm acceptance of a situation that must be as galling to you as it is to me."

            She shrugged. "When there's no alternative, you make the best of things."

            "Does that mean you want to make ours a real marriage?" he asked slowly.

            Any woman in her right mind would want that. But Gabrielle wasn't known for her common sense. If Lily led James to think his wife would be willing to meet him halfway, what would happen when Gabrielle returned, as difficult and rebellious as ever?

            While Lily hesitated, searching for a safe answer to his question, James's lip curled sardonically. "I thought not. You have some secret agenda you're not telling me about. Daddy must have dug down deep to turn a spoiled hellion into a reasonable human being."

            "Are you this suspicious of everyone, or just of me?" she asked in annoyance. "I don't know if this marriage will work out, but if it doesn't, at least half the blame will be yours."

            "How can it work when a major ingredient is missing?" he demanded.

            "We could learn to trust each other in time."

            "I was referring to love," he said curtly. "The main purpose of our marriage is to produce an heir. That's something that happens naturally with other couples. In our case it's a duty."

            "Are you telling me you'd find it difficult to make love to me?" Lily asked indignantly.

            His gaze transferred to her body, as though he could see under the thin robe. "You're a very beautiful woman. No man would consider it a hardship to have sex with you."

            "Thanks for nothing!" she said angrily.

            He shrugged. "You asked a question and I answered it. We might make each other's lives a living hell, but I don't think we'll have a problem in the bedroom."

            "Guess again, pal." Her eyes flashed green fire. "Your ability couldn't begin to match your ego."

            "I wasn't bragging. I was paying tribute to your ability to excite a man – and I'm certainly not immune. When I said I didn't anticipate any trouble, I meant I would try to make the experience as memorable for you as it would be for me."

            "How can it be when we don't even like each other?"

            He smiled derisively. "I don't think that's a requirement for sex." His smile died. "Unfortunately, I always expected to marry for love, as I'm sure you did, too. But I guess I'm willing to make the best of it if you are."

            Lily's anger was replaced by compassion. "You never know what will happen in life," she said vaguely, because it was the only comfort she could offer him.

            "That's true," he answered tonelessly. "Well… I just came to give you the ring."

            "Thank you. I'll wear it at the ceremony."

            He hesitated. "Would you like me to put it on your finger? I guess that's traditional."

            Lily had decidedly mixed feelings as she held out her left hand. She'd always looked forward to falling in love and becoming engaged. But when that happy day finally came, it was apt to be an anticlimax. The ring would pale in comparison with this one, and James would be a haunting memory. She gazed up at him, unable to keep from envying Gabrielle, as he slipped the ring on her finger.

His hand tightened on hers as he gazed at her parted lips. "This is also traditional," he murmured, lowering his head. 

            His kiss was tentative at first, and Lily's response was the same. She knew she was skating on thin ice. In spite of insurmountable problems on both sides, neither of them was indifferent to the other.

            But when his mouth lingered on hers, she swayed toward him. His arms closed around her, moulding her to his body. In an instant the chemistry between them ignited, making all their differences seem minor. She felt weightless in his embrace, as if she were actually part of him.

            Lily never knew what might have happened if Ariadne hadn't knocked at the door. Later she was grateful, but not at the time.

            Ariadne stuck her head inside, calling out, "I know you're not ready yet but Henri told me to come downstairs early, so I – Oops! Sorry."

            James released Lily and turned to Ariadne with a smile. "It's all right. We're almost legal." He gazed into Lily's eyes and said softly, "I'll see you soon."

            When he'd left the room, Ariadne said, "Not that I blame you, but aren't you throwing yourself into your role a little too enthusiastically?"

            Lily was shaken by the intensity of her response, but she pretended to dismiss the incident. "James and I were merely discussing our – I mean, _his_ future relationship with Gabrielle."

            "That was no discussion I walked in on. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

            "If I did, would I be here now?" Lily sighed.

            "This was supposed to be a lot of fun. But not if you fall in love with the guy. I don't want you to get hurt, Lily."

            "I'm not in love with James. I know that would be disastrous. I'll admit I'm physically attracted to him, but it's nothing I can't handle."

            "Just don't try to test your willpower. The guy is awesomely sexy."

            "First you tell me to stay away from him and then you tell me how gorgeous he is," Lily exclaimed impatiently.

            "There was never any doubt about that. I'm simply advising you to look, but don't touch." Ariadne started for the door. "I'll see you after the ceremony."

Did you enjoy that? Next chapter – the announcement and a foot massage…

"Spit peanuts (or, for that matter, Macadamia nuts) only at those you love, and those you hate."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

Disclaimer – it's probably not mine.

My fifth fic of the day… I'm beginning to think I'm super-human or something… ha! No chance, or my fingers wouldn't be so sore from all this typing! Anyhoo, here's numero ocho, hope you like it…

**Chapter 8**

It was a perfect day for the festivities. The sun shone brightly, but it wasn't too hot. People had started arriving at the palace grounds early, dressed in their best clothes and in a party mood. As the time for the announcement neared, the grounds beneath the balcony became thickly carpeted with excited people waiting for a glimpse of the royal family.

            Lily was a little self-conscious about seeing James. What had happened between them was incomprehensible and mustn't happen again. But how could she convey that to him without starting up their cold war once more?

            James was unaware of her decision, making it even more difficult. He smiled warmly at her when she joined him and the king a few minutes before the ceremony.

            Their appearance on the balcony brought a prolonged cheer from the crowd. They only quieted when King Claude held up his hand. Then they gave him their rapt attention while he announced the engagement of his beloved daughter, Gabrielle Simone, to Prince James Philippe Potter of Grandalia.

            When the roar died down, Lily gave her short prepared speech, which was followed by a few words from James.

            The crowd was so giddy with excitement that a man called out, "Let's see you give her a kiss, Prince!"

            They ignored him, but others in the throng took up the chant. Finally James glanced at Lily ruefully and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

            It didn't satisfy the people. "Is that the best you can do?" another man yelled. "Give her a real kiss!"

            Before things could get any more raucous, James took her hands and kissed her gently on the lips. It was radically different from the passionate kiss in her suite, but it affected her almost as strongly. This kiss expressed tenderness and affection. With the right woman, James could be a companion as well as a lover. Lily drew back reluctantly, reminding herself that she wasn't that woman.

            King Claude made a brief appearance in the south garden and then left Lily and the prince to handle the reception line, which stretched on endlessly.

              She became adept at moving people along, but it was more difficult for James. The men stopped for a moment to express their hearty good wishes, but the women stared at him with dazzled faces, and invented reasons to linger. Older women, young women – it didn't make any difference. His appeal was universal.

              Finally Henri took pity on them and ended the reception. He took the sting out of it by inviting everyone to have more champagne and stroll through the gardens.

              "I'm glad that's over," James said as they returned to the palace.

              "Don't tell me you weren't enjoying all the attention," she teased as they walked down the hall. "You were mobbed by women gazing at you adoringly."

              "You're imagining things. They were just being polite to a stranger."

              "They would have been friends and more with very little coaxing," she remarked dryly.

              He looked at her with a tiny smile. "Don't tell me you were jealous."

              "Not at all. I thought it was amusing."

              "Too bad. I was beginning to think you cared," he said lightly. When they reached the den near the marble staircase he suggested a drink.

              "No, thanks, but I'll keep you company while you have one." She sank down on the couch and kicked off her shoes. They'd been comfortable at the start of the day, but not after hours of standing.

              "Why don't you lie down and put your feet up?" he suggested, as he poured his drink.

              "I might fall asleep."

              "What's wrong with that? The ball doesn't start for hours yet. Stretch out," he urged, walking towards her. "Unless you're afraid of getting your dress wrinkled."

              She looked at him warily. "You're not going to suggest I take it off?"

              "Not here." He smiled sensuously. "My last glimpse of you unclothed almost made me forget I'm a gentleman."

              "That was a mistake," she mumbled, remembering his avid gaze travelling over her nearly nude body.

              "That isn't what I'd call it." He laughed, plumping a pillow and urging her head onto it. "Relax. I'm scarcely going to attack you with half of Beaumarre within hollering distance."

              Lily knew she was being foolish. James was just clowning around. He could get all the female company he wanted without this much effort. "I'm not being very good company," she murmured as her eyelids drooped.

              "You don't have to entertain me. I'm doing what I want to do, too."

              Her eyes popped open as he sat at the opposite end of the couch, put his glass on the end table and propped her ankle on his thigh. Before she had a chance to overreact he began to massage her aching foot.

              "Does that feel good?"

              "Mmm, it feels wonderful," she whispered.

              "Then close your eyes. I'll do the other foot next."

              Lily was so comfortable she felt like purring. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and his hands gently massaging her.

              When she awoke half an hour later, James was gone and she was covered with a light, fleecy afghan. He was really a very thoughtful man. How could she have misjudged him so badly?

              Ariadne came bursting into the room as she was putting on her shoes. "I just got the most fantastic news! Minister Truman has the flu!"

              Lily raised her eyebrows. "If that makes you happy, you must get euphoric over earthquakes and other disasters."

              "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Naturally I'm sorry that he isn't feeling well. But it isn't anything life-threatening, and it means I get to go to the ball."

              Henri had told Ariadne she couldn't attend because the Minister would wonder why Lily wasn't there. If he started to ask questions, the whole impersonation could be jeopardised. It was possible he might recognise Lily in spite of her metamorphosis.

              "Congratulations, Cinderella." Lily smiled. "Just remember the prince is already spoken for."

              "I'll settle for Remus. He might not be as glamorous, but I wouldn't need to keep my eye on him every minute. Gabrielle will have to beat off the competition with a stick."

              "Not after the wedding. I think James will try to make the marriage work."

              "A marriage that was forced on him?"

              "He's not as adamantly opposed any longer," Lily murmured.

              "That's because you look like Gabrielle, but you're not acting like her. Wait until she takes over. He'll wonder what hit him."

              "Not necessarily. When she sees how kind and thoughtful he is, she'll change, too."

              Ariadne looked at her disapprovingly. "You used to be so astute about men. How did you let this one get past your guard? A womaniser like James never changes."

              "It isn't fair to put labels on people. There's a lot more to him than his playboy image. I found that out when I got to know him better."

              "If you say so." Ariadne shrugged. "It doesn't matter whether you're right or wrong about him, because fortunately he isn't your problem. Let's go upstairs. I have to decide what to wear tonight."

              Lily had thought her gown from the night before was elegant, but it paled in comparison to the ball gown provided for this evening. The pale yellow chiffon-and-lace creation had a wide, low-cut neckline that was very revealing. Her shoulders were bare, as well as the upper slopes of her high breasts. The long, fluid column of the skirt flowed from an Empire waistline and culminated in a train at the back.

              Lily was looking for the circlet sewn onto the skirt when a knock sounded at the door. It was Henri and he was carrying a jeweller's box like the ones Robert had brought in the afternoon, only this one was larger.

              "Very nice," he said, circling her while staring at her critically.

              Lily tugged at her bodice. "It's a beautiful gown, but I don't think Celeste knew how low-cut this would be on me."

              "She knows what she's doing. It's exactly the sort of thing Gabrielle would wear to an affair like this."

              "If you say so. What's in the box – more jewellery?"

              "These are a selection from the crown jewels."

              She gasped when he opened the box. Inside on a bed of white satin was a magnificent diamond necklace that glittered like a burst of fiery stars. The matching bracelet was equally exquisite, but the piece that widened Lily's eyes was a graceful diamond tiara.

              "A tiara?" she exclaimed. "Isn't that a bit much?"

              "You're a princess and this is the second most important night of your life, outranked only by the wedding celebration."

              "That's something we need to talk about. Have you made any progress in finding Gabrielle?"

              "She appears to have simply vanished into thin air. I don't understand it." Henri frowned.

              "Maybe she had an accident and is lying in a hospital somewhere. Has that occurred to you?"

              "We've explored _every possibility. Fortunately that's unlikely. Gabrielle is instantly recognisable. Someone would have contacted us, even if she was unable or unwilling to."_

              "Then what are you going to do?"

              Henri shrugged. "The only thing we _can_ do – keep looking. She can't remain hidden away forever."

              "She's done a good job of it so far. Whether you find her or not, I can't stay here indefinitely. I have a job to get back to."

              "Perhaps I can discreetly pull a few strings to enable you to stay longer."

              "I'm not sure I want to," Lily said slowly. "This whole thing seemed like a lark at first. But I didn't realise I'd be meddling with people's lives. Neither Gabrielle nor Prince James wants to marry the other. I'm sure you know that. You know everything else that goes on around here."

              "The prince is as mulish as the princess," Henri said dismissively, without admitting anything.

              "Is it obstinate to want to marry for love?"

              "They both fall in love regularly. The newest face attracts them. If you had spent any time with the prince, you would have seen it for yourself."

              "You've all misjudged him. James is actually a warm, kind human being. I realise he's gone from one woman to another, but that will change when he finds the right one."

              Henri looked at her without expression. "Prince James's choices are limited. He must marry someone of royal blood. You would be wise to remember that."

              "I don't have any personal stake in this." She could tell what Henri was implying. "I simply object to being the Judas goat that leads them to the altar."

              "The marriage will take place – with your help or without it," Henri stated flatly. "You're merely saving everyone a great deal of embarrassment." Without giving her a chance to argue the point, he picked up the necklace and clasped it around her neck. "Robert or I will come to your room after the ball to collect these and return them to the safe."

              "I feel very nervous about wearing all this jewellery. These pieces must be worth millions."

              "More importantly, they are irreplaceable."

              "Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better!"

              "You have nothing to worry about. The palace is well guarded. I will leave you to finish getting ready. The prince will meet you downstairs in – " he looked at his watch " – precisely twenty minutes."

              When he'd gone, Lily realised how deftly Henri had changed the subject after subtly advising her that the prince was off-limits. Warning her not to fall in love with James was becoming a cottage industry, she thought resentfully. As though there were any chance of that happening. Yeah, when pigs played piano! 

Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter – the ball, and Lily and James's budding relationship suffers some setbacks…

Oh, it might take me longer to update than usual – my mumsi dearest has all but banned me from reading or writing fanfiction ("You should be doing your coursework" or "You should be researching current affairs for your interview") so I have to update in secret, before she gets home or in my IT lessons… So sorry if the next chappie's a little late…

Alphabetti Spaghetti goes nicely with CHEEEEEEESSSEEE!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A Right Royal Mix-up Uncut!**

            Here we are, chapter 9. Mumsi dearest is late home from work, so I'm sneaking this chapter on.  Still a little on the short side, but plenty going on! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer – Any Harry Potter related blah is not mine and belongs to J K Rowling. The plot and stuff is borrowed from 'The Princess Gets Engaged' by Tracy Sinclair. 

**Chapter 9**

Lily concentrated on holding up her train as she descended the broad marble staircase. She was so intent on not tripping that she didn't notice James waiting for her below.

            His eyes held admiration as he gazed at her. "You look exquisite," he said in a deep male voice.

            "You're not too shabby yourself." She smiled.

            Some of the men she'd gone out with looked uncomfortable when the occasion called for a tuxedo, but James could have posed as one of those relaxed sophisticates in a men's magazine. His dinner jacket was tailored to perfection, and the formal black-and-white attire accentuated his broad shoulders and narrow hips.

"Are you ready for another mob scene?" he asked.

            "Ready if you are." She took the arm he offered.

            There were hundreds of people milling around the baroque grand ballroom. They were all dressed splendidly and the women were bedecked with precious jewels. 

            The noisy chatter died down as everyone faced the doorway expectantly. Lily and James paused at the top of the stairs while a palace servant in fancy livery stepped forward.

            "Princess Gabrielle and Prince James Philippe Potter," he announced solemnly.

            Lily could hardly keep from wriggling with pleasure. It was exactly like a film and her part was a starring role. She lifted her head regally – hoping her tiara was securely anchored – and accompanied James down the stairs to the ballroom. 

            After a few moments the orchestra began to play and people gathered around the dance floor. Robert had told her their appearance would be a signal for the music to begin, but he hadn't told her that she and James would dance the first number alone.

            Lily was self-conscious as she moved into his arms, aware of all the eyes on them. But when he put his arms around her and drew her close, the crowd seemed unimportant.

            James was a marvellous dancer. She followed him effortlessly, almost as if she were part of him. They glided silently around the room, communicating with their bodies. Lily glanced up at his rugged face once and he smiled, sharing her unspoken pleasure.

            When the music stopped they were surrounded by people, as always, and she moved reluctantly out of his arms.

            That brief interlude was the longest time she spent with James that evening. Everyone wanted a word with them and they gradually became separated. 

            Lily glanced around every now and then, looking for James, but he seemed to be enjoying himself without her. Of course, a lot of these people were his friends, she told herself, and he hadn't seen them recently. She couldn't help noticing, however, that a lot of those friends were female.

            Once when she glanced over he was talking to a pretty young blonde, and another time it was a stunning older woman with dark hair dramatically pulled back from her face. He didn't seem to have a preference. He gave all of them the kind of flattering attention any woman responded to. Lily was reminded of Henri's assessment of James – the newest face attracted him. She dismissed the uncharitable thought – James was _supposed to be charming tonight._

            One of the most outstanding new faces was that of a brunette with milky skin to complement her chestnut hair. She was perhaps in her early thirties and a total knockout.

            Lily wanted to know who she was, but she hesitated to ask, in case she was supposed to know. When the brunette managed to get James alone in a corner, Lily decided to chance it. While she was trying to decide how best to frame the question, a woman in the group around her made it unnecessary.

            "You'd better watch your fiancé," she said. "Noelle has a predatory gleam in her eye."

            "James is the one who'd better watch out," one of the men said with a laugh. "There's no telling what Charles will do if he catches him making nice with Noelle. The old boy's jealousy is legendary."

            "It serves him right for marrying a woman almost twenty years younger," another woman observed tartly. "What did he expect?"

            Lily followed the woman's gaze to an older man with a slight paunch and thinning hair.

            "Noelle could be a little more discreet," the first woman said.

"Some women just have a need for attention," Lily remarked.

            "You used to speak plainer than that, Gabrielle." The man chuckled.

            Some other people joined them and the conversation shifted. Lily forgot about Noelle until she looked around for James a little later and discovered the brunette was still by his side. Not only that, she was clinging to his arm and whispering something in his ear. He nodded and the two of them started for the door.

            A white-hot flame of anger engulfed Lily. Henri was right! Anybody would do. How could she have been so taken in by James? And how could he carry on with another woman right here in the palace at his own engagement party?

            Lily was so furious that she didn't stop to realise the prince's behaviour shouldn't concern her. He wasn't cheating on her; he was cheating on Gabrielle – and the princess didn't care.

            Lily's teeth were tightly clenched as she watched James and Noelle start up the staircase. Noelle was leaning against him and he had his arm around her. It would serve them right if her husband did find them together!

            She instinctively glanced around to locate the older man, and was appalled to see him starting for the door. The stormy look on his face was evidence that he, too, had seen the couple leave together. Fortunately he was having trouble getting through the crowd.

            Lily hesitated only a split second. James didn't deserve any consideration, but for all she knew, Charles had a wand. He might be just fed up enough with his wife to make an example of her next conquest. At the very least, he would cause a nasty scene that would be the talk of the town. She was doing this for King Claude, Lily assured herself.

            After excusing herself from the group, she crossed the room more rapidly than Charles. Everybody stood aside to let her pass.

            Once outside the ballroom she ran rapidly up the stairs and down the corridor, calling out to James. Numerous guestrooms opened off the hallway and she didn't have time to look into each one – the outraged husband was not far behind. 

            James came out of one of the rooms alone. When he saw Lily he managed to look pleased. The man was a quick thinker; she had to give him that.

            "Gabrielle! I'm glad you're here," he said.

            "That's a little kinky," she answered coldly. "Isn't one woman at a time enough for you?"

            He looked at her blankly. "What are you talking about?"

            "The brunette in the bedroom. I hope she hasn't had time to take her clothes off. Her husband isn't into sharing. And from I've been told, he gets pretty pissed off about it."

            "You think that Noelle and I…?" He stared at her incredulously.

            "That's good. Hold on to that expression because you're going to need it." Lily glanced over her shoulder at Charles, who was panting slightly as he made his way up the long flight of stairs.

            James's jaw set. "I can see you've made up your mind without letting yourself be confused by the facts."

            "There's no room for confusion." She could see Noelle standing by the bed in the dimly lit room, hurriedly smoothing her hair. "A man and a woman don't go upstairs to a bedroom in the middle of a party just to talk."

            "That's the first thing you've gotten right," he drawled.

            Lily's scowl changed to a bright smile as Charles reached the top step. "Have you come to see the engagement present James's family sent me? I promised Noelle I'd show it to her and then I got stuck with old Madame Brouchard. A dear thing, but such a bore!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Finally James offered to take Noelle upstairs for me. It was so sweet of you, darling." She put her hand on his sleeve, digging her nails into his arm.

            "Anything for you, my precious," he answered through gritted teeth.

            Charles wasn't buying a word of it. He moved closer to James and thrust out his chin. "Gabrielle might be willing to overlook your disgraceful behaviour, but I'm not. If you don't keep your hands off my wife, sir, you're going to regret it!"

            If Lily hadn't been so angry it would have struck her as funny. Charles was like a little bantam rooster challenging a hawk. James towered over him, fit and powerful.

            Charles turned away and bellowed, "Noelle! Come out of there this instant! You've made a fool of me for the last time."

            She came out of the bedroom with an edgy smile for Lily. "Charles, darling, I'm sorry if you felt abandoned. I didn't think you'd be interested in seeing Gabrielle's gift or we would have asked you to come along."

            "Do you expect me to believe that's why you're up here?" he demanded.

            "You're not going to start that again." She sighed dramatically. "When are you going to get over this insane jealousy?"

            "When I can trust you out of my sight for more than five minutes," he answered grimly.

            "You have to stop imagining these things. You're getting positively paranoid."

            "I wish that were true," he answered bitterly. "I don't know how long I can go on like this. It's just one man after another."

            "Like the Count de Tremoille? You didn't imagine we were having an affair?"

            His anger turned to guilt, leading Lily to surmise that was the one time Noelle was blameless – or else she and her count didn't get caught.

            "I apologised for that," Charles said uncomfortably.

            "As well you should! And for all the other things you've accused me of. Let's go back to the party and leave this lovely couple alone."

Lily and James watched silently as Charles and his wife went down the stairs.

            When they were out of sight Lily said, "That was quite a performance she put on. I felt I should applaud."

            "You and Charles make a good pair," James answered morosely. "You're both good at leaping to conclusions."

            "_He_ might be fooled into believing what he wants to believe, but I'm not blinded by love."

            "That's quite obvious. Love means keeping an open mind."

            "Or letting yourself be fooled by phoney charm," she replied icily. "I realise how much you like variety, but you might at least have had the decency not to carry on right here in the palace."

            "I know you won't believe me, but that was never my intention."

            "It just happened? You looked into each other's eyes and said, 'Oh, what the hell, let's go make love'?"

            A muscle twitched in James's square jaw, but he didn't lose his temper. "Regardless of your opinion of me, I would never get involved with a married woman. Noelle and I were simply having a conversation – "

            "A _lengthy one," Lily interrupted._

            He frowned. "We were talking, when suddenly she said she didn't feel well. I offered to find Charles and have their car brought around, but Noelle said she'd be all right if she could just lie down for a few minutes. She said these bouts occurred now and then. They were nothing serious, but she didn't want to worry Charles."

            "Give me a break! You believed her?"

            "I had no reason not to. She seemed so shaky that she had to hold onto my arm."

            "You can't be that gullible!" Lily exclaimed.

            "Forgive me for being a gentleman," he said irritably. "Perhaps I should have waited until she fainted or something equally dramatic, but it didn't occur to me."

            "Okay, so you took her upstairs. Then what? She looked extremely healthy when her husband appeared."

            "She made a remarkable recovery," James admitted wryly.

            "Why are you the only one who's surprised?" Lily asked with heavy irony. "You're not exactly inexperienced with women. I could tell from across the room that she was coming on to you."

            He stared at her with narrowed eyes. "That bothered you?"

            "Not in the slightest! In fact I was amused. Until you were brazen enough to take her upstairs – in the middle of our engagement party! In the future I'd appreciate it if you'd conduct your affairs more discreetly," she finished coldly.

            "It's nice to know that you sanction my future dalliances."

            "Why not? It's more realistic than expecting you to change your ways."

            "If you have such little hope for our marriage, why did you warn me? Your father might have decided he didn't want a notorious womaniser in the family."

            "Is that why you made a spectacle of yourself with Noelle? To get out of the marriage?"

            "I already told you that isn't what happened," he rasped. "But since you think it did, I'd like to know why you didn't let Charles catch me with Noelle. He's too little to rough me up, but he could have made a nasty scene."

            "We've both been involved in too many scandalous incidents," Lily answered tartly. "It's time we either resigned ourselves to the marriage, or found some dignified way to avoid it."

            James gazed at her thoughtfully. "I never thought I'd say this, but that's remarkably mature of you."

            "I'm sorry I can't return the compliment." She lifted her chin and marched over to the staircase. "I'm going back to the ball. One of us ought to keep up appearances."

            "I gather that's your charming way of asking me to join you," he drawled, strolling over to her.

            Lily was too angry to answer. She started rapidly down the stairs, forgetting to hold up her train. Fortunately James was beside her because she caught her foot in the trailing fabric and would have pitched down the entire flight of stairs if he hadn't caught her.

            His arms reached up and pulled her against him. She was off balance, so her body leaned heavily against his and her head was cradled in the curve of his neck. A bystander would have concluded that they were embracing, since neither moved for a long moment.

            Lily felt the lethargy that always came over her when she was in his arms. It was maddening, considering that she disliked him intensely! But very few women could deny his potent masculinity.

            She tried to move away, but he swung her into his arms. "I'd better carry you down. That train of yours is lethal. You could have broken your neck if you'd fallen down these marble stairs."

            "That would have solved your problem," she murmured.

            "I might not want to marry you, but that's a rather drastic solution."

            His reminder was like a dash of cold water. She struggled out of his arms at the foot of the stairs. "Thank you," she said curtly. "I'll be fine now."

            The evening seemed endless after that, especially since James remained by her side. Lily found it difficult to muster a smile when people told her what a handsome couple they were.

            Finally she said to him in a low aside, "You don't have to stay with me."

            "There's no place I'd rather be, my love. Now that Charles has reclaimed his wife," he added mockingly.

            "I'm sure you can find someone equally cooperative." She turned and walked away.

Hope that's enough to be getting on with! Next chapter – I leave our favourite couple for a while, and concentrate on Remus/Ariadne…

Chemichunga… :~D

For your safety, a life vest is located under your seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

Numero diez! Mother dearest has relaxed her guard – I think she's realised it's futile to try and tear me away from my beloved fanfiction… Anyhoo, here's the next chappy – hope it goes down OK…

Disclaimer – If in doubt, it's not mine. Don't sue me, I have nothing worth taking except my signed Harry Potter books, and I will lay down my life before surrendering them…

**Chapter 10**

In contrast to Lily, Ariadne was having a wonderful time. She was besieged with attention from a lot of the young single men, which was flattering, but she preferred Remus's company. He danced with her often, so he seemed to share the attraction.

            "I hope you'll come to visit Gabrielle after she and the prince are married," he remarked.

            "It's possible," she answered noncommittally.

"I find it strange that we never ran across each other before this. At the Quidditch World Cup in Lithuania or the opening of a new night-club in Paris or Rome. Gabrielle never misses those things."

"Yes, she's quite the jet-setter," Ariadne said brightly.

"Meaning, you're not? What are you interested in?"

"My tastes are simpler. I love elegant parties like this, but I don't think I could take them every night."

Remus arched an eyebrow. "How did you and Gabrielle get to be such close friends?"

"They say opposites attract."

"I've always considered that a cliché. I've found that people prefer to be with other people who share their interests."

"Then James and Gabrielle should be wildly happy together," Ariadne observed dryly. "They both like to party til dawn."

"James suffers from a bad press. He takes his responsibilities much more seriously than you're led to believe."

"I'm sure he does," Ariadne replied politely.

Remus sighed. "I can tell you don't believe me, but you'll see. He'll be a loyal and faithful husband after he and Gabrielle are married."

Ariadne noticed that Remus omitted "loving," but she wasn't supposed to know that James was a reluctant bridegroom. She changed the subject. "You're his very good friend. You go everywhere with him. Is that why you've never married? At least, I assume you're single."

"That's right, but it isn't because of James. Neither of us has ever found the right girl – until he discovered Gabrielle was the one for him," Remus corrected himself quickly. 

"That should leave you with a lot of free evenings."

"Maybe you'll help me fill them." He smiled. "Have you ever been to Grandalia?"

            "No, this is just my first visit to Beaumarre."

            "I thought you and Gabrielle were such good friends. You went to school together?"

            "Yes, but we sort of lost track of each other for a while."

            "Do you live very far from here?"

            "Quite a distance." Ariadne glanced away to give herself time to think in case he tried to pin her down, as he probably would. They hadn't thought to invent a background for her. Old school chum had seemed enough. Her glance was caught by activity at the end of the ballroom. "Oh, look, they put out a buffet. Shall we go over and get something to eat? I'm starving."

            The buffet was as lavish as the rest of the party. Large bowls with mounds of crushed ice were covered with every kind of seafood, including lobster, giant prawns and oysters on the half shell. Caviar was in a separate crystal bowl, the largest amount Ariadne had ever seen.

            Farther down the table were salads of every variety, and then giant silver chafing dishes filled with hot food like tortellini stuffed with walnuts and mushrooms, crepes in a Mornay sauce and much more. Servants were spaced along the back of the table to serve the guests, and one man's sole job was to carve thin slices of rare roast beef and arrange them on small rounds of French bread,

            "I've never seen so much food!" Ariadne exclaimed. "They ought to give out doggy bags."

            "I don't think I've ever heard that expression," Remus remarked.

            "I doubt if you'd have any occasion to ask for one." She grinned. "People who live in castles don't eat leftovers."

            Ariadne took the plate he offered her and eyed the buffet happily. The men were heaping their plates, while the women took little dabs of things. Not Ariadne. When she reached the end of the table her plate was loaded.

            Remus gave it an amused look. "It's refreshing to see a woman enjoy her food. Most of them only nibble at raw carrots or celery to stay thin."

            "Life is too short to live on rabbit food," she said dismissively. "Besides, neither Lily nor I have ever had a weight problem."

            "Who is Lily?"

            "She… uh... she's a friend of Gabrielle's and mine." Ariadne was appalled at herself for becoming so comfortable with Remus she got careless. "Where shall we sit?" she asked, to distract him.

            "Would you like to go outside? It will be less crowded."

            As they crossed the room, Remus was still greeting people he hadn't seen in the throng.

            A distinguished looking older man nodded to him. "Good evening, Count. Lovely party, isn't it?"

            "It certainly is. Nice to see you again, sir."

            As they continued on, Ariadne exclaimed, "I didn't know you were a count!"

            "Does it make a difference?"

            "Sort of. I would have tried to be more dignified."

            "Then I'm glad you didn't know. I think you're delightful just the way you are." He led her along a garden path to a white wrought-iron bench beside a tulip garden. "I hope this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

            "That would be nice. I liked you from the beginning," she said frankly. "But you might as well know up front. I'm not from a titled family."

            "Is that supposed to matter to me?"

            "Well, those are the people you run around with."

            "Same with Gabrielle, but you don't hold it against_ her_," he teased.

            "Okay, I'll overlook your shortcomings if you'll overlook mine." She laughed.

            "We'll have to spend an entire day together before I can find out if you have any," he said, gazing at her admiringly.

            "Let's see when I can fit you into my busy schedule," she mused. "How does tomorrow sound?"

            He frowned slightly. "It sounds great to me, but perhaps I'd better check with James first. If he needs me for something, could we make it the next day?"

            Ariadne hesitated before saying, "Sure, that would be fine."

            "Did you have anything planned?"

            "No, it's just that I don't know how long I'll be here."

            Henri had people scouting everywhere for Gabrielle, and it would be just Ariadne's luck if the missing woman was found, she thought ruefully. Now that she and Lily had both met fascinating men.

            "You can't leave so soon!" Remus exclaimed. "There are all sorts of festivities planned, and then Gabrielle is going Gabrielle is going to Grandalia for more celebrations."

            "I can't very well tag along. I'm just a friend, not a relative."

            "I'm sure the king and queen would be delighted to have you."

            "Well, we'll see," Ariadne said vaguely.

            "I'll have James extend the invitation personally."

            "Let's see how you and I get along after spending the day together," she joked.

            He took both her hands. "I don't think one day with you will be nearly enough," he said in a melting voice.

            Later, after saying good-night to Remus, Ariadne rushed to Lily's suite, anxious to discuss the party with her friend. She was sure Lily had had an equally smashing time. It was a surprise to find her slamming drawers and closet doors, and blasting vases apart with violent jerks of her wand.

            "Why are you in such a bad mood?" Ariadne asked, repairing the vases with a flick of her own wand. "It's been a fantastic evening."

            "For you, maybe," Lily answered curtly.

            "Forgive me if I don't sympathise with you for wearing a fabulous gown and a million Galleons worth of jewellery. Or for having to dance with a prince who acted like he was in love with you."

            "That's exactly what it was – an act! He used that same look on all the other women there."

            "Aren't you exaggerating? He was only being charming, the way he was expected to be."

            "Does that include making love to one of the guests? A married woman, I might add."

            "Is this a joke?"

            "Do you see me laughing?" Lily asked grimly.

            She told Ariadne how she'd seen James take Noelle upstairs, and everything that had happened afterwards.

            "It's possible he was telling the truth," Ariadne said hesitantly. "I saw that woman in action. She's trouble waiting to happen."

            "Oh please! As though _he isn't. You read the celebrity magazines. You know what he's like. I didn't think he'd be that shameless at our engagement party, though."_

            "At Gabrielle's engagement party," Ariadne corrected gently.

            "Whatever," Lily said irritably. "He's still a womanising rat!"

            "I can't believe Remus could be so loyal if James is really as unprincipled as you say."

            "He's probably just like him."

            "They're not a bit alike," Ariadne protested. "I spent a good part of the evening with Remus. I know."

            "Just this afternoon you were telling me not to be so gullible. It was good advice. You should take it. The two of them have that sincere act down pat. They can make a woman feel she's really special, different from all the others they were only superficially interested in. I believed James the way you believed Remus."

            Ariadne's face sobered. "I'd hate to think you were right about Remus. There was an instant rapport between us. I felt comfortable with him, yet there was an undercurrent of excitement, a sexual awareness and anticipation. I kept wondering what it would be like if he kissed me."

            "I'm sure he'd be very competent at it. All that practice pays off in any sport."

            "I guess you're right." Ariadne's soft mouth drooped. "I heard what I wanted to hear."

            When she looked at her friend's unhappy face, Lily regretted including Remus in her denunciation of James. "Hey, I've been wrong before. Remus is probably every bit as nice as you think he is."

            "You don't have to make me feel better. I only spent a few hours with the guy. Nothing could have developed between us anyway. Even if he wasn't a count, which is something I found out tonight. It's unimportant because I doubt if we'll be here much longer. When Gabrielle hears she got engaged in absentia, she's bound to get in touch."

            "I certainly hope so. I've had enough of royalty to last me the rest of my life!" Lily turned to look curiously at Ariadne. "It's funny that Remus never mentioned being a member of the peerage."

            "He's very unassuming. I only found out by accident, and then he played it down." Ariadne sighed. "At least he doesn't use rank to impress women."

            "I'm sorry I dumped on him. I was really aiming for James. Enjoy Remus's company for as long as it lasts. You're right, we might not be here much longer."

            Ariadne stood and started for the door. "Maybe it's just as well," she remarked. "We're both getting a little too involved with men we can never have."

Well, there's chapter 10! I've just read over it, and noticed that ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HAPPENS! I'm sorry! I'll make up for it next chapter –I'll have an engagement gift, a secret uncovered and a life saved! Is that enough for you?

And we'll frolic – oh yes, there'll be frolicking. And then we'll run like billy-oh down to the beach, a beach so calm it makes Des Lynam look like a big scary monster… And there, we'll feed the racoons…


	11. Chapter 11

**A Right Royal Mix-up Uncut!**

            Well, here's yet another chapter, this one with a little more plot than the last… Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer – It's flipping well not mine! These are getting rather tedious…

**Chapter 11**

Lily and James were scheduled to take a carriage ride through the city the next day to give everyone a chance to see the princess and her fiancé – especially the people who hadn't been able to attend the announcement ceremony the previous day. Although, judging by the crowds, the entire city of Bienville seemed to have been there.

            A small group of people was assembled when Lily went downstairs in the early afternoon, and several open carriages were waiting in the driveway. They were decorated with flowers and ribbons, and drawn by handsome horses that sported their own finery – plumes on their heads and splendid silver harnesses.

            Lily would have been enchanted under different circumstances – like not having to share a carriage with James. She nodded distantly to him and was annoyed when he came over to her, smiling mockingly.

            "You shouldn't still be holding a grudge," he murmured in her ear. "You won last night's round. I had to sleep alone."

            "The sheer novelty must have made it interesting," she answered coolly.

            "I can't say I'd recommend it. That's one thing you have to say for marriage. You always know you'll have someone to share your bed. I like to sleep spoon-fashion. How about you?"

            Lily knew he was merely baiting her, but she had a flash of their bodies curled up together, his arms enclosing her. Instead of snapping back – which was what he was trying to goad her into doing – she moved away.

            Remus came over to join her. James had evidently told him what had happened the night before, because he gave her a wary smile. "You look lovely today. Did you and James coordinate your outfits?"

            She had on a sleeveless white eyelet dress embroidered with blue daisies on the skirt and along the neckline. They matched the light blue linen shirt James was wearing with pale grey slacks and a white linen sports jacket.

            "We didn't get around to discussing clothes last night. We were too busy talking about other things," she replied sweetly.

            "I can imagine." Remus hesitated. "It's not a chivalrous thing to say, but James really was blameless."

            "Ariadne told me how loyal you are to him," Lily said, noncommittally.

            His face lit up. "She's terrific! I hope she'll come to visit you in Grandalia after you and James are married. Where does Ariadne live? She never got around to telling me."

            "I can imagine. It was such a mob scene that it was difficult to carry on a conversation. Did you ever see so many people?" While she was talking, Lily took his arm and steered him over to where Robert was standing. "Isn't it about time we got started?" she asked him. 

            "We have another ten minutes," Robert said, after consulting his watch.

            A servant entered the room and handed James a small oblong package. "This just came for you, Your Highness. I brought it to you instead of taking it to your quarters because it's marked urgent."

            After thanking the man, James unwrapped the package, then walked over and handed a box to Lily.

            She looked at him warily without taking it. "What's this?"

            "An engagement present from my parents. I was supposed to bring it with me, but the jeweller didn't finish it on time. It just arrived by messenger."

            Inside the box was a small, exquisite gold medallion set with precious stones – rubies, emeralds and sapphires. It was attached to a thin gold chain.

            "It's beautiful," she murmured.

            "They'll be happy to hear you like it," he said politely. "It represents our family coat of arms and creates a magical bond to the family. I wear one, too."

            Suddenly Lily realised why something had tugged at her memory when she saw the medallion. It was a replica of the one Philippe was wearing the night she met him in the bistro. It _had_ been James that night!

            If only he'd told her who he was and what was bothering him. She never would have agreed to this deception if she'd known how he and Gabrielle felt about each other. Poor James. Their meeting could have changed his life, but all it did was complicate her own. Fate played a cruel joke on both of them.

            He was looking at her with a slight frown. "What's wrong? What did I do now?"

            "Nothing! I… Should I wear it today?"

            "If you like." After watching her fumble with the clasp he said, "Turn around and I'll do that for you."

            While Lily held up her long hair, he fastened the intricate catch. It took a few moments and she was very conscious of his fingers on the sensitive nape of her neck. His hands felt sensuous, although she knew it wasn't intentional.

            Ariadne came over to them, accompanied by Remus. "Thanks for getting me invited to this outing today," she said to Lily.

            "I would have, but I didn't know about it myself until this morning," Lily answered. "I forgot to look at my list of events. You'll have to thank Robert or Henri."

            "I was the one who asked that you be here – after I found out _I_ had to be. No offence meant." Remus cast a laughing glance at James.

            "None taken," he replied. "We all just put up with these things. Noblesse oblige and all that kind of nonsense."

            "I think it will be fun," Lily said. "It's a beautiful day for a ride and the carriages look adorable."

            James raised an eyebrow. "I can't keep up with your mood swings. What caused this sudden sweet forbearance?"

            She smiled mischievously. "Would you rather we traded insults? I thought of a few I didn't use last night."

            He returned her smile. "No, this is definitely preferable."

            "It's time to leave," Robert announced. "Gabrielle and James will be in the lead carriage, with Ariadne and Remus in the one behind them. The rest of us will fill up the other carriages." The rest being minor dignitaries brought along to make the procession look impressive. 

            The streets were lined with people waiting for a glimpse of the happy couple. Their appetite for the young royals seemed boundless.

            Lily and James smiled and waved to the crowd, who cheered and called them by name. One enthusiastic young woman ran alongside the carriage for a few paces and tossed a long-stemmed rose into James's lap. 

            "If the princess doesn't treat you right, just give me a call, Your Highness," she shouted pertly.

            He smiled dutifully without responding, casting a sidelong glance at Lily. "Even _you can't blame me for that one," he said out of the corner of his mouth._

            "True. You can't help it if you're irresistible to women," she teased.

            Lily had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt about last night's incident. She realised belatedly that it could very well have happened the way he claimed. Noelle was the most predatory female she'd ever encountered.

            "You don't seem to have any trouble resisting me," he remarked dryly.

            "I could say the same about you," Lily replied, continuing to smile and wave.

            "You'd be wrong. You couldn't help but notice my reaction to you." He grinned.

            Her pulse rate sped up as she realised what he was alluding to – his obvious desire for her the previous day when a conventional kiss had turned into something more. For her, too.

            "This isn't the time to discuss it," she told him. "What would all these people think if they knew what we were talking about?"

            "I don't think they'd be as shocked as you are. We're engaged. They know we're going to make love soon."

            "That sounds so unromantic," she protested. "Like it's a duty that comes with the job."

            "Any man would consider it a privilege to make love to you."

            He could have been reciting the alphabet and any female would have responded to that deep, smoky voice.

            Lily was glad when they reached their destination, a tree-lined square in the middle of the city. A lovely marble statue of a woman rose from a splashing fountain set in the centre of a circular pool. The statue had been erected in memory of Gabrielle's late mother.

            A small stage was set up facing the fountain, and people were gathered expectantly. James helped Lily down from the carriage and they both ascended the stage where she was to give a short speech.

            People pressed forward to hear and see better. When Lily started to speak, all eyes were trained on her. Nobody but James noticed the toddler teetering on the coping of the pool. His mother's attention was focused on the stage. 

            Lily had only said a few words when James jumped off the stage and waded through the crowd. There were murmurs of disapproval, until they discovered the reason. The little boy had fallen into the pool and was lying face down in the shallow water, momentarily stunned.

            James jumped into the pool and scooped the child into his arms. The toddler was coughing, spluttering and crying, all at the same time, but he wasn't hurt.

            "It's all right, little one, James told him in a soothing voice. "You'll be fine."

            The child clutched him around the neck while calling loudly for his mother. "I want my mummy!"

            She rushed up and took him from James, explaining tearfully, "I only took my eyes off him for one minute."

            "They're speedy little demons at this age, aren't they?" He chuckled. 

            "How can I ever thank you, Your Highness? You saved my baby's life!"

            Others in the crowd were saying the same thing. They crowded around, offering handkerchiefs and scarves for him to dry himself off. Although the pool was shallow and only James's shoes and the bottoms of his trousers got wet, holding the little boy in his arms had soaked his shirt and jacket. The fountain had also dampened his hair.

            "Don't worry about it," he told everybody. "I'll dry off in the sun. I know we all want to hear the rest of Princess Gabrielle's speech."

            "That isn't important," she said. Lily jumped down from the podium to join James. "We should get make to the palace so you can change clothes. You must be terribly uncomfortable."

            "I'll survive. You can't disappoint all these nice people." He turned to the crowd. "You'll forgive the way I look, won't you?"

            His question was greeted by roars of approval. James had clearly won their hearts. Even after Lily was through speaking, he insisted on staying to mingle with the people for a short time. Gabrielle's popularity soared along with his.

            When they were back in the carriage, James said, "I think it would be nice to send the toddler a toy of some kind, don't you? It might take the sting out of a bad experience."

            "That's a nice idea, but how would we know where to send it?"

            "I found out the mother's name."

            Lily turned to look at him. "You're a very thoughtful man."

            "I kept telling you I wasn't as bad as I've been painted." He laughed and squeezed her hand. "You were just a hard sell."

            "I'm finally convinced." She smiled. 

AWWW! How thweet! Anyhoo, next chapter, we hear from Gabrielle…

I'm a fairy high on pixie dust!

And here come the thank you's…

A caramel camel and fourteen woodlice go to all my wonderful reviewers:

heavenly182angel

devilishly sexy

The Spectre of Sanity

KiSStHiSx86

Mistress del Mare – thanks, it's one of my dreams to be an author someday… Thanks for your help with the favourites thing, but I think that's for favourite author? I'm not really sure…

ivy – I suppose I can manage the vanilla coke *sigh*

Elspethelf – he won't find out for quite some time… I do love to torment my readers *cackles evilly*

zebragurl – thanks, it's a real compliment that my story is unputdownable, as it were…

kitty – I'm not really sure what a dingbat is. It's one of those questions like, what's a gorm, and how do you lose it?

chewy

Destiny's Phoenix – thanks for your extremely poetic review, it's great to see I can get someone to wax lyrical about my brilliance ;-D

everblue3 – there, Lily's finally figured out that James and Philippe are the same guy… and I can't stand fics where Lily and James fall in love at first sight, or the love/hate fics where they kiss and suddenly instead of cursing the hell out of each other they're snogging in the hallways – life just isn't like that! So, I tried to make this a little more realistic in their reactions to each other…

Surely Sagittarian – as you've probably seen, James does notice the change in 'Gabrielle's' personality, but he's suspicious of it, and then when it doesn't disappear, he can't believe his luck!

Serenity

Millie*A

curlz

quinn

Shree

anonmous

VeelaStar

Caffine

Lily of the Unicorn – different is good, I was aiming for different…

EkkyPoo

Ceso

Lily-White – I updated by Friday, where's my cookies???

KV

charismatic – thanks, and yes I _am so special, for your information! ;-D _

KiSStHiSx86 and everblue3 get a helter-skelter and several strawberry yoghurts because they've reviewed all six chapters since I last thanked everyone…

And a frog prince and a fluffy green bunny to Ceso, Caffine, devilishly sexy, Lily-White, Lils, Danceangie101, Plush Appeal, surferbunny77, dymphna-lunatic, VylantTyrant who have all put me on their favourite author page!!! Thanks, you guys! I'm so overcome! *sob*

And, once again, thanks to everyone who put this story on their favourite page!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

Stick a chicken up your nose…


	12. Chapter 12

            **A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

I'M SORRY!!! SORRY!!! My three year old cousin spilt juice all over my keyboard, so I haven't been able to type anything for nearly a week! And it's my prom tonight, and I've had tons of coursework, and I just haven't been able to update…

            But, I now have a nice new chappy for you, with some extra long bits to say sorry… I've added a little subtle L/J bit for you…Enjoy!

(sorry, too lazy to type something different from my censored version…)

**Chapter 12**

Henri was very pleased about the way things were going, after Robert told him what had happened that afternoon. Lily was cleaning up Gabrielle's image, and James was behaving better than anticipated, considering the prince's own reputation as a playboy. Henri only hoped Gabrielle could be persuaded to keep up the momentum – once they finally located her.

            He was charged with excitement and relief when the princess telephoned only a few minutes later. "Gabrielle! We've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been hiding?"

            "Never mind that. How _dare_ you hire somebody to impersonate me?" she asked furiously.

            "You didn't leave us much choice."

            "That's no excuse. I couldn't believe it when I read about my engagement to James. You had no right to do such a thing! I blame you for everything. My father would never have conceived such an outrageous idea."

            "Obviously we couldn't have done it without his acquiescence."

            "That's unbelievable! How could he do that to his own daughter? It's like disowning me!"

            "He would welcome you back with open arms, I assure you."

            "As long as I'm a good girl and do as I'm told," she said bitterly. "Well, I can be as stubborn as he is. I told him I would never marry James and I meant it."

            "Why don't you come home and discuss it with your father?" Henri coaxed.

            "What good would that do? He wouldn't listen before. I told him how I felt about James and it didn't make any difference to him."

            "You and the prince haven't given yourselves a chance to get to really know each other. Why don't you come back and see for yourself? You might not be as adamantly opposed after you've spent a little time with him."

            "Forget it!" Gabrielle answered curtly. "There's no way any of you can talk me into marrying James, so you'd better call off the engagement and fire your actress, or whatever she is. Where did you find her?" In spite of her anger, Gabrielle sounded curious.

            "The resemblance is quite remarkable, isn't it?" Henri replied evasively.

            "Not to anybody who really knows me, I'm sure. I don't see how you got away with it."

            "The young lady is very convincing. Your subjects love her."

            "Because they think she's me." Henri's strategy had worked. Gabrielle sounded definitely miffed. "Wait until they find out she tried to take my place."

            "You intend to go public with the story?"

            "Count on it! Nobody steals my life and gets away with it! I'll see to it that she can't get a job anywhere. She'll end up as a curiosity – the girl who had her fifteen minutes of fame by trying to impersonate a princess."

            "That's rather harsh, considering she was only doing your father a favour. Your flight caused him a great deal of worry and embarrassment, and could have had serious diplomatic repercussions."

            "That's what this is all about, isn't it? An alliance between Beaumarre and Grandalia. James and I are just pawns in the game. Our fathers don't care about us. We're only bargaining chips."

            "You can't believe that, Gabrielle. The king worries constantly about you. It isn't only the escapades, with all their attendant publicity. He wants you to know the happiness that comes from a home and a family of your own. The kind of happiness he had with your mother."

            "I know I've done some foolish things in the past. Maybe I was testing the boundaries, seeing how much I could get away with. But that's all over with. I've turned over a new leaf."

            "I'm delighted to here it." Henri's polite response didn't hide his scepticism.

            "No, really, I mean it. I agree that it's time I settled down. If father will call off the engagement, I'll come back and he'll see a difference in me."

            "If you really are serious, you can prove it by coming home and assuming your responsibilities."

            "You haven't been listening to me!" she said in frustration. "I'll get married, if that's what Father wants - but to someone of my own choice, not to James."

            "I'm sure your father will be willing to talk about it. Why don't you let me send somebody to bring you home? Where have you been all this time?" Henri tried and failed to sound casual.

            Gabrielle's conciliatory tone hardened. "Don't insult my intelligence, Henri. Don't you think I know what you're doing? You'd love to find out where I am so you can drag me back like a naughty child. Well, it won't work. I'm not coming back until you announce that the engagement is off. If you don't, the whole world will know about your despicable plot."

            "I'd be careful, Gabrielle. Your impulsiveness could backfire on you badly. If you exposed me, you'd have to explain why the deception was necessary. That you threw one of your tantrums and ran away from home, virtually on the eve of your engagement."

"I had no other choice!" she shouted into the phone.

            "People will find that very hard to understand. Prince James is extremely popular in Beaumarre. He and the young lady have been very gracious to the crowds, and just today the prince saved a little boy's life." Henri didn't mind exaggerating the truth slightly.

            "Did you stage that, too?" Gabrielle asked witheringly.

            He didn't bother to deny it. "The prince is handsome and charming, he cares about others. Your people will begin to wonder just exactly what you want in a man. Or if you know yourself. They might begin to view your escapades less indulgently."

            "Are you threatening me?" she demanded. 

            "That would be presumptuous of me. I was merely warning you of what might happen if you acted hastily. You've always enjoyed great popularity, but the public is fickle. I don't think you want to lose the esteem of your subjects."

            There was a long silence at the other end of the line. Finally Gabrielle sighed. "I really don't want to cause any more trouble. I just don't know what to do. Everything is such a mess."

            "Then come home and straighten it out," Henri urged.

            After another silence she said, "I'll think about it."

            "Where are you, Gabrielle? I'll arrange for – "  But it was too late. The princess had hung up.

            Henri immediately requested an audience with the king. Claude was relieved to hear that his daughter was all right, but depressed that she still refused to come home. Like James's father, Claude began to have second thoughts. 

            "We'll have to call off the engagement," he said heavily. "I had no idea Gabrielle was this opposed. I thought she was simply defying me again."

            "Have you thought of the consequences, Your Majesty?"

            "They'll be horrendous, but what else can I do? My daughter's happiness is more important to me than a diplomatic crisis, no matter how ugly it will be."

            "I succeeded in making her at least consider returning. That would break the stalemate. If she'd just meet with the prince I'm sure she'd change her mind. Everyone is charmed by him."

            "It's a possibility, and that's what I originally thought would happen. But now that she refuses to come home, how long can we continue deceiving James in this way?"

            Henri's smile relieved some of the tension on his face. "The prince seems to be enjoying himself. After a somewhat rough start, he and Lily are hitting it off well."

            "I've noticed that and it's another thing that bothers me. It isn't fair to use the girl like this. I agreed in the beginning because I thought it would only be for a day or two, that Gabrielle was merely being rebellious. But there's no end in sight."

            "I'm sure Lily won't mind staying longer. We've done everything possible to make her comfortable."

            "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm afraid she's getting too fond of James, which could only have unhappy consequences for her."

            "He's a very handsome man. It's natural for her to find him attractive, but Lily is a level-headed young woman. I'm certain that she realises they could never have a meaningful relationship. Even if he weren't engaged to Gabrielle."

            "It might be the shortest royal engagement on record," the king remarked morosely. "We can't wait much longer before telling James."

            "There isn't any immediate need."

            "When do you propose we tell him? On the eve of his wedding to a woman he thinks is Gabrielle? That's a likely scenario, considering the way things are going."

            Henri knew the king's sarcasm masked his deep concern for all the parties involved. "The wedding won't take place for months, Your Majesty. That's plenty of time for the princess to realise this is in her best interests. Just give her a few days to think it over."

            "I don't seem to have any other choice," Claude answered bleakly.

            A royal engagement followed strict protocol. During the next three days Lily and James attended public functions, like making appearances at charity luncheons, or cutting a ribbon to open some civic project.

            "This is what I do back home," James complained on the drive back to the palace after a particularly dull ribbon ceremony. "You must get as tired of it as I do."

            "I guess this is what royalty does." Lily had never stopped to think that maybe these functions didn't give their lives enough purpose. Perhaps that was why so many of the young royals went on a restless search for a more meaningful existence. 

            "There has to be something more," he said, confirming her surmise. "These are supposed to be the most productive years of our lives."

            "What would you do if you weren't a prince in line for the throne?"

            James told her as he had in the bistro that first night, about his dream of building a hospital. It hadn't been an idle daydream. He'd been serious.

            "I know it's unrealistic to think I'd be allowed to spend all day, every day as a medi-wizard, but there has to be some way I can get into the game. I don't know how much longer I can continue to sit on the sidelines."

            "What if you started some type of foundation to fund hospitals in needy areas of the world. It wouldn't be hands on, like doing the work yourself, but actually you'd accomplish more. You could have several projects going at once – in Africa, South America, the Middle East, and so on."

            "It would take a lot of money," he said slowly.

            "You could raise it. You have all sorts of connections to the rich and famous. A lot of people would contribute just to have their names associated with yours. Especially as it would be tax deductible," Lily added with a grin.

            James was staring at her with growing excitement. "It could work! We could start on the Continent and eventually build hospitals all over the world."

            "Nobody would ever accuse you of thinking small," she laughed.

            "That's for people without vision," he said dismissively. "Gabrielle, you're a genius! Together we're going to improve the lives of a lot of people."

            "This is your project. You're the doctor, not I."

            "You don't have to be. You have talent in other fields."

            "Like what, other than a fluency in languages?"

            "That's important. One of your strengths is communicating with people. You come across just the way you are, warm and sincere. You'll raise a fortune for the foundation, especially when you can give a speech to an audience in their native tongue."

            "I'm not sure I'd be as good as you think."

            It sounded both fascinating and rewarding, but Lily was wary of agreeing. She had a feeling Gabrielle wouldn't be interested in humanitarian work.

            "You're good at everything you do." James took both her hands in his. "I can't believe what a jerk I was when I first came here. My only excuse is that I didn't really know you."

            "We still have a lot to learn about each other," she murmured.

            "I'm looking forward to that," he said in a deepened voice.

            Lily knew he wasn't talking about an exchange of ideas. James expected their sex life to be exciting and frequent. It undoubtably would be, but he would be making love to Gabrielle. Where _was_ that wretched woman? It was time to stop this charade. Lily had a terrible feeling that her attraction to James was becoming more than just physical. 

            After the public events during the day there were private ones in the evening. All of Bienville society wanted to entertain the engaged couple. Hostesses vied with each other, trying to think of something more novel than just another dinner party or dance. One night the Duke and Duchess of Armante gave a beach party.

            "This I can't wait to see," Ariadne remarked as she lounged in Lily's bedroom, waiting for her to finish dressing. "Somehow I can't imagine these people getting sand between their toes while they toast marshmallows on pointed sticks."

            "Don't worry, the servants probably laid down red carpets this afternoon. And the marshmallows won't be toasted on sticks – they'll use silver skewers."

            "I could tell this wasn't your average beach party when I heard there would be limos to take us to the shore. I wanted to tell Remus that we used to just pile into somebody's van, but I didn't want to blow my cover."

            "Speaking of that, we'd better get together a background for you – what your father does, where you live, that sort of thing. Remus asked me," Lily said.

            "He asked me, too, and I managed to avoid answering," Ariadne said.

            "I did the same thing, but we can't keep doing it. Gabrielle went to school in Switzerland, so how about saying you live in Zurich? You've been there, so you can answer general questions."

            "Okay, and let's say my father is a banker. As long as we're inventing him, I might as well pick somebody rich," Ariadne joked.

            They discussed other details, fabricating a whole new identity for her.

            "I wish I didn't have to lie to Remus. It would be such fun to exchange stories about our backgrounds – our first date, where I really went to school, that sort of thing."

            "I know. It's difficult to always have to be on your guard."

            "I really like Remus. It's too bad I'll never see him again after we leave here," Ariadne said wistfully.

            "You never know. You could tell him you've been offered a job in England," Lily suggested. "That way you could keep in touch."

            "There's no future in it."

            "He might invite you to visit him in Grandalia after… after James and Gabrielle are married." Lily had trouble saying the words. 

            "I couldn't accept. Gabrielle won't be too pleased with you, or with me, either, when she finds out I was part of the deception. I could scarcely count on her to pretend we were friends."

            "I suppose you're right. Well, look on the bright side. There are plenty of other men in the world," Lily said with determined cheerfulness.

            "Not like Remus." Ariadne sighed.

            Or James, Lily added silently. 

Well, there you are… Next chapter we have the beach party, complete with large waves, illicit hot dogs and lots of L/J!

Flip the fandango!!!

He's the mongoose to my snake… or the snake to my mongoose, I don't know, I don't know animals…


	13. Chapter 13

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

Okie dokie, here's chapter 13 (unlucky for some). In answer to the question I've been asked a few times, I'm planning between 25 and 30 chapters for this story, but no sequel. So I'm only about half way through… there's a lot more to come *cackles evilly*

Sorry it took a while to update, it was my prom on Friday, then I went to an after-prom party til _really_ early in the morning (about 6) and I had to work at nine. I had about 4 hours sleep all weekend, so I'm sorry if its not up to my usual standard…

Disclaimer – I'm sure you've got the idea by now. If you recognise it, It's not mine. If you don't, it isn't…

Sorry, once again I'm being a lazy arse and can't be bothered to type anything different for you lovely people than for my other lovely people…

**Chapter 13**

****

            The beach party was unlike anything either Lily or Ariadne had ever attended. The sand wasn't covered with a red carpet, but every other amenity was provided. 

            Tables and chairs had been set up around a portable dance floor where a small combo was playing. Waiters in white coats were pouring champagne into crystal flutes, while others passed elaborate hors d' oeuvres.

            "Tell me how this is different from a dinner dance," Ariadne asked Remus.

            "It's held outdoors and the men don't have to wear dinner jackets." He smiled.

            Most of the guests were dressed informally in cotton slacks and t-shirts, although the majority of the outfits sported designer labels.

            "Where's the bonfire?" Lily asked as she and James joined the other couple. "How can you have a beach party without a bonfire?"

            "I'm sure Claire would provide one if you asked her," James said.

            "I was only joking. Everything is lovely. It's just a little… different."

            "A beach party should have hot dogs and potato crisps," Ariadne explained. "And blankets spread out on the sand, not tables and chairs."

            "I don't think I've ever been to a party like that," Remus remarked. "It sounds like fun."

            "It is," Lily assured him. "Maybe we can organise one for some other night."

            "We're already here, so what's wrong with right now? Claire!" James called to their hostess. "Princess Gabrielle has a request to make."

            "James, no!" Lily exclaimed. "She did a lot of planning for this evening. I can't disrupt her entire party."

            "It wouldn't be the first time you had a zany idea. Claire won't even be shocked. She doesn't know you've reformed."

            Their hostess reached them. "What can I get for you, my dear?"

            "Not a thing," Lily answered hastily. "You've provided everything a guest could possibly want."

            "Gabrielle is being polite," James said. "What she really wants is a bonfire and some sausages to roast over it. And buns, I presume?" He looked at Lily questioningly.

            "Oh, yes, definitely buns," Ariadne answered for her.

            Claire looked at them blankly. "You want sausages? Now?"

            "If it isn't too much trouble." James's eyes danced with merriment.

            "You do realise that Françoise has prepared a special dinner for the occasion?"

            "And I'm sure it will be superb. James wasn't serious." Lily gave him a reproving look.

            "I suppose it _would be totally inappropriate. Everyone would be talking about how different this party was from all the others that have been given for us," James remarked blandly._

            Claire's eyes began to gleam with satisfaction. "What people think isn't important. If that's what you and Gabrielle want, that's what you shall have." She beckoned to a servant and gave him rapid instructions. 

            As the man hurried off, Ariadne called after him, "And while you're at the market, pick up a load of marshmallows and some long skewers. Oh, and don't forget the mustard."

            "How could you do that?" Lily included both Ariadne and James in her reprimand. "The woman had an entire dinner prepared. Did you see her face? She's probably never tasted a hot dog in her entire life!"

            "Then we did her a favour," Ariadne grinned.

            "In more ways than one," James commented. "She'll be the envy of every hostess in town. It might even start a new trend in entertaining."

            "I'll drink to that," Remus chuckled. "I could get used to some informality now and then."

            In an amazingly short time, the servants had started a roaring bonfire and spread blankets on the sand.

            Initially the guests were more than a little dubious. But gradually the novelty of it started to appeal to them and they became enthusiastic. It was probably the first time they'd ever eaten finger food, except for hors d'oeuvres.

            "Leave it to Gabrielle to introduce us to something new," one man remarked, slathering mustard on his hot dog.

            "Wait until you get to the entertainment," Ariadne said. "She's going to teach you to sing along."

            "This one was your idea," Lily said. "You can lead them."

            "Ariadne must be a very good friend of yours," James observed. "The Gabrielle I used to know didn't play second banana to anyone."

            "You never met Ariadne before. She taught me everything I know about outrageous behaviour," Lily said lightly.

            Ariadne got everybody to sing and then she showed them how to toast marshmallows. Claire was almost wriggling with glee at the success of her party.

            After a while the crowd around the fire dispersed. Some of the couples strolled along the beach, others drifted over to the dance floor, and many just stood around chatting.

            "Would you like to dance?" James asked Lily.

            "In a minute." She stood and held out her hands. "First I want to wash off my sticky fingers. Those marshmallows are good, but they're messy."

            "I'll be right with you," he called, pausing to roll up the bottom of his jeans.

            The water had been calm earlier, but it was getting rough. Waves were building farther out, and even the shallow water was choppy. A light wind had sprung up, too.

            Foaming water hissed around Lily's ankles as she bent down to rinse off her fingers.

            "Gabrielle! Watch out!"

            She heard James's warning, but almost simultaneously a wave broke over her. Not only her clothes were drenched. But her hair as well. 

            He raced over and led her out of the surf to dry sand. Brushing the wet hair away from her face, he said, "I tried to warn you when I saw it coming."

            "I should have been paying attention. I must look a mess," she said ruefully.

James's gaze shifted from her face to her body – and froze there. Suddenly Lily was conscious of how her wet T-shirt was clinging to her breasts. She couldn't have looked more provocative if she were completely nude. Her hardened nipples were clearly visible, pressed against the wet shirt.

            His desire was all too obvious, but she couldn't move. James's avid gaze lit a small flame deep in her midsection, immobilising her. As he took a step towards her, she shivered out of mounting excitement.

He stopped and dragged his eyes back to her face. "You're cold. Come back to the fire and I'll wrap you in a blanket."

            She didn't want a blanket. She wanted him to strip off her shirt and take her in his arms. Her breasts ached with desire for him, for the touch of his hands, the hot, moist suckling of his mouth.

            The extent of her passion brought Lily to her senses. She folded her arms across her breasts and mumbled, "I'd better do something about my hair."

"First we have to get you dried off," He put his arm lightly around her shoulders, as though the last few moments hadn't been charged with tension.

A servant brought towels, and Lily turned her back to James while she towelled her hair dry.  Then she allowed him to wrap a blanket around her.

            "Sit down here by the fire," he said. "I don't want you to catch cold." He wrapped her up, mummy-fashion.

            "I have to get my arms out so I can do something about my hair, she complained.

            "I like it this way." He combed his fingers through the damp strands. "You look more approachable, not so picture-perfect."

            "I'm far from perfect," she said sadly. "I do really dumb things." Like falling in love with a man she could never have. Lily couldn't pretend any longer. At least, not to herself.

            "Anybody could get hit by a wave – or were you talking about some of your more memorable escapades?" he teased.

            "You're not in any position to be judgmental. You've been involved in a few incidents yourself."

            "Overblown or taken out of context," he said dismissively. "I'm an innocent victim of the paparazzi."

            "Those pictures of you in Rome with that actress didn't look so innocent."

            He eased her down on a blanket and stretched out beside her. "Why are we talking about the past when it's the future that matters? Our future together."

            Lily wanted James to be happy, even if it had to be with someone else. When you truly loved someone, you wanted the best for them. But had she set him up for disappointment? Gabrielle would come back full of anger and bitterness. She wouldn't give herself a chance to get to know him. And he wouldn't know why she'd seemed to change so radically. Lily decided she'd better try to prepare him.

            "James," she began hesitantly.

            "Mmm?" He traced the shape of her mouth with his forefinger before leaning forward to kiss her sweetly.

            "I wish you wouldn't do that," she said faintly.

            "How about this?" His lips slid down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

            "I'm trying to talk to you," she pleaded.

            "I can't say much for your priorities. But okay, go ahead. What's more important?"

            "I wanted to talk about us."

            "That's a subject I'm vitally interested in. What about us?"

            "We've been getting along really well, but it won't necessarily last, she said carefully.

            "I suppose we'll argue eventually. We're both very volatile people. But think of the fun we'll have making up." He unwrapped the blanket and drew her into his arms.

            Lily tried to keep her mind on what she needed to say to him, but it was difficult. His hard body was seducing her with its blatant masculinity. She wanted to feel its full power, filling her with joy. It took a great effort to draw away.

            "You have to listen to me, James. Most of what you've heard about me is true. I'm stubborn and headstrong and spoiled. You haven't seen that side of me much because I've been trying very hard to change. But don't be surprised if I have a relapse."

            "I don't expect you to be sweet and docile. I want a partner, not a cocker spaniel. Of course we'll argue, but only because we care about each other. And for the same reason, we'll work things out."

            "Oh, James, you're too good to be true." She buried her face in his shoulder to hide the tears that blurred her eyes.

Ariadne had been having a wonderful time. She enjoyed the fancy dress balls and all the beautiful clothes that were provided for her, but tonight was fun, too. She was especially pleased that Remus felt equally at ease in a T-shirt as he did in a tuxedo. He was one man in a million.

They were strolling hand in hand on the beach when Ariadne noticed Lily and James lying on the sand together.

            "Come over to the fire," she told Remus. "I have something to tell Gabrielle."

            "I don't think they'd appreciate being disturbed at the moment," he smiled.

            "I can't think of a better time. " When Remus looked at her in surprise she modified her grim tone. "I mean, this won't wait. I just thought of something important that I forgot to tell her. Gabrielle!" Ariadne said urgently when they reached the other couple.

            Lily looked up vaguely, as though she didn't recognise her.

            "I have to talk to you," Ariadne insisted. "Walk down the beach with me."

            "Now?" James frowned. "Can't it wait?"

            "No, it can't. Are you coming, Gabrielle?"

            Ariadne's timely appearance helped Lily shake off the spell she'd been under. She rose to her feet, avoiding James's eyes.

            "What happened to your hair?" Ariadne was curious in spite of her concern.

            "I got hit by a wave," Lily explained as they walked away.

            When they were out of earshot, Ariadne said, "I don't know if you're annoyed with me for breaking up your clinch, but I thought I should remind you that you're gathering bouquets in somebody else's garden."

            "I know that. We weren't doing anything wrong," Lily said defensively. "James just kissed me a couple of times. It's perfectly natural for a man to kiss his fiancée. It would have seemed odd if I'd made a big deal out of it."

            "From what I could see, you weren't just passively enduring," Ariadne observed dryly.

            "Not many women would be indifferent to him."

            "That's a good point, but you aren't doing either of you a favour. If he falls in love with _you, he isn't going to be happy with Gabrielle."_

            "I was trying to prepare him for her when things sort of got out of hand."

            "Well, I had to say what was on my mind, but it's your life, I won't nag you about it anymore."

            "Feel free," Lily managed a smile. "My judgement is slightly impaired these days."

            "It's only temporary insanity." Ariadne returned her smile. "You'll recover."

            Lily could only hope her friend was right. 

Well, that's that… Next chapter, our favourite foursome go to Grandalia…

_"They may say you cannot frolic. They may scorn you for frolicking in public places. I say, frolic by example, and others will follow suit."___


	14. Chapter 14

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

****

            This is exactly the same as the 'ickle people version, but I can promise some fairly radical differences is the next few chapters – things are starting to hot up…

            I'm sorry for the delay… It's half term at the moment, and I've discovered I'm even busier when I'm on holiday than when I'm not – I've been working 9-5 at the library, and then babysitting in the evenings. ARGH!!! I'm saving up for my summer holiday. I'm going to go the Mallorca, but I have to raise all the money myself… 

            I said last chapter that they'd go to Grandalia this chapter, but I told a fib – I've worked out a whole new plot twist, and they won't leave for a fair few chapters.

            Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters etc. although I do own several white mice and a pair of furry purple monster slippers. Oh well, I suppose two out of three ain't bad.

**Chapter 14**

As the week wound to a close, the social events were scheduled to culminate in a house party at the country estate of one of the king's ministers. After that, the engaged couple and their entourages would travel to Grandalia for another round of public and private festivities to give James's subjects the chance to see his fiancé.

            "Do you think you can stand another week of my constant company?" he asked her with a grin.

            Lily doubted it. Not with her willpower failing her. That Friday, she went to Henri's office to have a word with him.

            "After the house party this weekend, I have to go home. I'm not going to Grandalia," she told him firmly.

            "I hope it won't be necessary," he said. "We have every indication that Princess Gabrielle will be back by then."

            "You've located her?"

            "Well, not exactly, but it isn't important. She's coming back of her own accord."

            "That's what you've been hoping for all along, but it didn't happen. What makes you think she's changed her mind?"

            "The princess telephoned and we had a lengthy conversation."

            "She agreed to marry James?" Lily asked intently.

            Henri hesitated imperceptibly before saying, "She realises it's the right thing to do."

            Lily stared at him suspiciously. "When is she returning? What specific day?"

            "I didn't attempt to pin her down," he said smoothly. "Gabrielle doesn't like to be questioned. But I explained things to her, and I'm sure she's going to be a lot more co-operative."

            "I don't know what kind of blackmail you used, but from all I've heard of about her, it won't work."

            "Let me worry about that." He gave Lily a small, confident smile. "It's my problem."

            "And mine," she answered evenly. "You led me to believe this impersonation would only last a few days. It's been going on for almost a week now and there's no end in sight. I don't have your faith in the princess's reliability."

            "The king deeply appreciates your cooperation. If there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask."

            "You've both been more than generous, but that's not the point. I have a life of my own that I'd like to get back to."

            "I understand completely. Nobody wants that more than we do," Henri said fervently. "If you'll just be patient a little longer, I'm sure this entire affair will work itself out."

            "I'll give you until Sunday night," Lily said adamantly. "After that, Cinderella turns in her time card."

            "I'm sure the princess will have returned by then."

            "If that's the case we have no problem. Please contact the British Ministry to arrange a suitable apparition point."

            "That can be done at the last minute. Why don't we hold off – just in case there are any last minute glitches," Henri said with elaborate casualness.

            "I have no doubt there will be. You don't really know when Gabrielle is coming back, but I know when I'm leaving. You'd better start inventing some lingering illness for the princess. If she does show up, you can suddenly discover a miracle cure."

            "I can certainly understand your impatience. You've done a marvellous job impersonating the princess. If your departure precipitates a diplomatic crisis… well, so be it. We have no right to impose on you any longer."

            "Don't try to make me feel sorry for you, Henri. I've been around enough foreign ministers to know a snow job when I see one." Lily went to the door. With her hand on the knob she turned and said, "Sunday night, no later."

Gabrielle hadn't put in an appearance by Saturday morning, so the two young couples flew to the country, Lily and Ariadne on top of the market brooms loaned to them by the palace. They were all in high spirits. James and Remus because they didn't have a care in the world, and Lily and Ariadne because they'd decided to make the most of their last two days in Beaumarre.

            Ariadne had reluctantly agreed with Lily's decision to set a deadline. They couldn't let Henri keep her dangling indefinitely. Besides, it wouldn't get any easier to leave, no matter how long they stayed. This luxurious weekend in the country would be a lovely way to end the trip.

            "Is it too windy for you?" Remus asked Ariadne. "We can slow down if you like."

            "No, this is great. I love the wind in my face."

            "You're very unusual," he said admiringly. "Most women don't like getting their hair mussed."

            "No problem. After a session with the princess's hairdresser we'll both be new women."

            He reached over, wobbling slightly as he tried to hold his broom steady, and took her hand. "I hope not. I like you just the way you are."

            James put his arm around Lily. Even in mid air, he made it look easy and effortless to fly one-handed and perilously close to another flier. "That's my feeling exactly. I can't wait to show you off to my parents and the people of Grandalia."

She smiled vaguely and said, "How much farther is it to where we're going?"

            He looked at her with a puzzled frown. "You must have been there before. Simon Dumont is your father's minister."

            "Oh… yes, of course, but I haven't been to his country place in a long time."

            "According to my directions, it's right behind that ridge," Remus said.

            Lily stifled a gasp as the house came into view. She'd been expecting something luxurious, but nothing like this. It was a stone castle, only a little smaller than the Hogwarts castle, that housed hundreds of students nine months of every year. It had a vast courtyard partially enclosed by two wings that, together with the house, formed a U shape. Ivy covered the high walls, and the roof was decorated with turrets and cupolas.

            "This place must be hundreds of years old," Ariadne exclaimed. "Just look at those front doors! Reminds me of Ho…" Lily shot her a warning glance. "Of… um…. home! We have some splendid buildings in Switzerland."

            As soon as the four landed neatly on the driveway, the massive front doors opened and servants came out to carry the feather-weight luggage they had attached to the brooms inside.

            A butler greeted them formally and led them to a panelled library where their hosts were waiting. 

            Claudette Dumont was an accomplished hostess, used to anticipating anything a guest might desire. A long table against one wall held a coffee urn and a silver tea service, along with tiered serving dishes filled with pastries and snacks. These were in case a guest got hungry between breakfast and lunch. There was also a well stocked bar cart, with something for every appetite. Several of the guests who had arrived earlier were drinking Bloody Marys or Ogden's Fire-whisky, but Lily chose pumpkin juice, and the others chose coffee.

            "I don't know what's gotten into you, Gabrielle," a woman named Brigitte drawled. "You're no fun at all anymore."

James was about to disagree, but Ariadne came to her defence first. "Maybe Gabrielle has just outgrown your kind of fun," she said sweetly. 

            "Yes, well, let me tell you what we have planned for this evening," their hostess said hastily.

            Every kind of party had already been given for the royal couple, which had really taxed Claudette's ingenuity. As the final event in a week of festivities, she wanted hers to be especially unique. The entertainment she'd planned was certainly memorable. 

            "We're going to have a costume ball tonight," she announced. "Everyone will come as someone from the court of Louis XVI of France. Gabrielle, you'll be Marie Antoinette, and James will be Louis."

            "I'm not sure I like the casting." Lily laughed. "Both of them were beheaded."

            "Marie lost her head over a man she wasn't even in love with," Brigitte observed. "Her marriage to Louis was arranged to form a closer alliance between France and Austria."

            "She wasn't the mate _he would have chosen, either," a man in the group commented. "That's one drawback to being a king. You can't marry for love."_

            "Sometimes you can," James said softly.

            Lily stood up abruptly. "I think I'd like to go to my room and freshen up."

            "Of course, my dear." Claudette rang for a servant. "I've given you your usual suite. Ariadne's is the one next to it and James and Remus are across the hall."

            "I'll go with you," Ariadne told Lily. "I need to comb my hair."

            Their suites were comparable to the ones at the palace in Bienville and the service was equally good. Their suitcases had been unpacked, magically they presumed, their clothes put away in huge armoires and their toiletries arranged in the bathroom. 

Ariadne reappeared with a disbelieving look on her face after going to check out her own suite. "Have you looked in your closet yet?"

            "No. What's the matter? Aren't your clothes there?"

            "Yes, but you should see what else. There's a costume for this evening's masquerade ball."

            "I wasn't told I'd need a costume. I wonder if my maid packed one for me, too."

            "You don't have anything like this. Claudette evidently provided them for all the houseguests. See for yourself. She must have spent a fortune on these outfits."

            Lily walked over and opened her armoire. Inside was a pale blue satin gown embroidered all over with gold thread and studded with faux jewels. The bodice was minuscule, but the long sweeping skirt had enough fabric to drape a living room. The accessories meant to be worn with the gown were even more extravagant.

            A tall, elaborately coifed white wig was perched on a hat stand, with a small blue satin mask and a lace fan propped up on the base. Everything was authentic for the period. The blue satin shoes had square buckles and Louis heels, even though they would never be seen under the voluminous skirt.

            "All the hostesses have been trying to outdo each other, but I think Claudette deserves the grand prize," Ariadne said.

            "She certainly put a lot of thought into the entertainment." Lily was eyeing the low neckline of her gown. "She didn't have to be this authentic, though. The French court of that period was known for being licentious, and this dress would have been right at home there."

            "Some of the crown jewels of Beaumarre would come in handy right now. You wouldn't look so bare if you wore one of those eye-popping necklaces they own."

            "I think Robert brought one. That could be why he and these bodyguard types came along."

            "Ordinary people don't realise the freedom they have," Ariadne mused. "It must be difficult to be surrounded by a retinue wherever you go."

            "I'll remind you of that tonight when you're having your hair styled by the hairdresser we brought with us," Lily teased.

            "My hair won't show under the wig, so why bother? I can't wait to see Remus and James in satin britches! I'll bet they're less delighted than we are."

            "At least they don't have to wear corsets." Lily looked dubiously at the boning in her gown.

            "It will be worth it," Ariadne assured her. "This will be an evening we're not likely to forget."

            Lily needed help getting into her gown that evening. It had tiny hooks halfway down the back where she couldn't reach. "Claudette didn't have to be _this_ authentic," she grumbled to Ariadne, who had finished dressing earlier and was waiting for her. "A zip would never show."

            Ariadne watched in amusement. "I can't understand how the people back then had so many affairs. You'd think by the time a guy got one of these gowns unhooked he'd be out of the mood."

            "I guess they didn't have other distractions then, like television or Quidditch. I guarantee you a man's passion would dim if it was a toss-up between a hundred hooks and Monday-night football, or a game of Quidditch with his mates," Lily said dryly.

            "You have to admit the style is becoming, though. That panniered skirt takes inches off your waist."

            Lily was tugging at her neckline. The low bodice was barely an inch above her nipples. "Robert left some jewellery for me to wear. I just hope it covers up some of this bare skin."

            Ariadne's eyes widened as Lily opened the velvet jewellery box. Inside was a magnificent necklace that glittered like cold fire. A series of huge sapphires surrounded by diamonds were suspended from a loop of smaller diamonds. A matching bracelet and drop earrings completed the set.

            "Wow!" Ariadne exclaimed. "You don't have to worry about your cleavage. Who's going to look at that when you have a million dollars around your neck?"

            "I've never worn the same jewels twice.  The past queens of Beaumarre must have shopped til they dropped," Lily remarked as she tucked her hair under the wig. The transformation was astounding. "I look like a different person!" she exclaimed. "I wonder if James will recognise me?"

            "I _know Remus won't recognise _me_," Ariadne said._

            The change from Lily's formerly shining copper locks was the most pronounced, but both women looked totally unlike themselves. Especially when they put on their masks.

            "Let's go flirt with them and see if they flirt back," Ariadne said mischievously.

            "I think we can safely assume that they will," Lily answered evenly.

            "You still don't trust James? He seems quite devoted."

            "I'm sure he is," Lily sighed. "But all this intrigue has made me suspicious of everyone."

            "I know. The lies and half-truths are wearing me down, too. The one good thing about leaving here is that I won't have to watch every word I say." The two women were silent for a moment. Then Ariadne squared her shoulders. 

            "Well, we might as well adopt Marie Antoinette's philosophy. Live for the moment, because tomorrow might be a bummer."

            Lily couldn't help laughing. "No matter what happens, I don't think they'll send us to the guillotine."

Next chappie – the costume ball, complete with improper advances… that's going to be really fun to write!

Interior designers don't want to take over the world, they just want to make it look feng shui. Now, bus drivers, on the other hand…


	15. Chapter 15

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

            Here you go, another chapter. This one is very different from the cut version, for reasons that will emerge later ;-) Sorry it's taken a while, I've been horrendously busy with various exams and revision and stuff. My next update should be quicker, and it's a special chapter, only for you guys! I thought I'd better put in something to keep you lot happy, so the cut version blokies are having to wait…

            Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own a large cardboard cutout of a Hippogriff. But that's another story.

**Chapter 15**

There were only about twenty houseguests, but Claudette had invited more than a hundred outside guests. The ballroom was crowded when Lily and Ariadne went downstairs. 

            It was like stepping into another world. The huge room was decorated to look like a forest, with live trees in camouflaged pots and green carpeting covering the floor like moss. Only the dance floor in the middle of the room was a concession to the modern age. 

            The musicians were dressed like minstrels, and the guests looked like a page out of the past. Both men and women had on towering white wigs, and the men wore knee breeches and froths of lace at their wrists and throats.

            "I'll never complain about a necktie again," a man muttered, brushing his white lace jabot out of his face. 

            "Be careful of that," his wife warned. "It has to go back to the costumier on Monday."

            Lily looked over the crowd for James, but she couldn't find him. She wasn't alone for long, though. Men came over to ask her to dance and to try and find out who she was.

            That meant they were attracted to _her_, not her title. Lily began to get a glimmering of the doubts that might have plagued Gabrielle and accounted for her outrageous behaviour.

            A few moments later she spotted James on the dance floor. His height and superb physique made him instantly recognisable, in spite of the mask and foppish clothes. But unlike some of the other men, he didn't look at all silly. He wore his satin waistcoat and lace cuffs with the same elegance as his custom-tailored suits. James would have looked like a prince in any era. 

            Lily couldn't help feeling a slight twinge of jealousy at the attention he was giving his partner, but she was determined not to overreact this time. Although it would have been nice if he'd been looking for her, she thought a little forlornly. She watched him go from partner to partner until finally she concentrated on her own partners.

            A small shock of awareness went through her when she heard James's voice as she chatted with some people on the sidelines. 

            "Has anyone told you that you're the most beautiful woman here tonight?" he asked, drawing her aside. 

            "I wonder how many women you've told that to," she answered lightly.

            His eyes gleamed with mischief behind his mask. "You mean in total, or just tonight?"

            "Don't bother counting. It isn't important," she said dismissively and changed the subject. "You would have fit right into the French court."

            "Because you think I'm insincere?" he teased, leading her onto the dance floor and taking her in his arms. 

            "I wouldn't know about that. I was referring to the way you look in that outfit. You seem quite comfortable."

            "I am, although I wouldn't want to wear it on a daily basis. The lack of a zipper could get to be a problem." He chuckled.

            "Women weren't much better off in those days. I could never get in or out of this gown without help."

            "I'm sure you'd never lack for volunteers," he murmured, gazing at the creamy skin revealed by her deep décolletage. 

            The pressure of his close embrace was making her breasts swell even more over the low-cut gown. Lily was afraid they would break free at any moment. She drew away slightly, but that only gave him a better view.

            "I've never known anyone like you," he said in a husky voice. "You're utterly bewitching."

            "You must be very susceptible. We just met."

            "I've been searching for you all my life."

            "You don't know anything about me. You can't even tell if I'm a blond or a brunette under this wig."

            He brushed his knuckles gently against her cheek. "This creamy skin could only belong to someone with deep brown hair the colour of copper."

            "Do you prefer brunettes?"

            "I wouldn't care what colour your hair was." He inclined his head to kiss the corner of her mouth where she'd pencilled a small black beauty mark. 

            Lily wanted to turn her face so their lips met, but she laughed breathlessly instead. "You'd better not get too amorous. What if I have a jealous husband or boyfriend watching?"

            "I'm the one who's jealous – of every other man you've ever known. But you're mine now, and nobody else matters."

            She looked at him uncertainly. "Do you know who I am?"

            Instead of answering, he took her hand and led her off the dance floor and through the make-believe forest to the French windows beyond. 

            The terrace was brightly lit, so he continued on into a small grove of trees bordering the lawn. Moonlight filtered through the leaves, making James's tanned face appear pale. But even in the semidarkness his eyes were brilliant as he gazed at her. 

"Darling Gabrielle, I'd know you in a pitch-black room. By the perfume of your skin, the graceful way you move, so many different things. I enjoy just watching you."

            "Not tonight, you didn't," she pouted. "You were too busy to care where I was."

            "Not true. I saw you dancing with the young dandy in purple satin, and the handsome fellow in damask. The men were lined up waiting to dance with you."

            "Didn't that bother you?"

            He shrugged. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself. I didn't want to be too possessive and spoil your fun."

            Lily felt guilty over her own possessiveness. "That was very thoughtful of you, but I'm glad you finally got around to me."

            "I wasn't trying to qualify for sainthood." He grinned. "Besides, I couldn't stay away from you any longer."

            His expression changed as he drew her into his arms and kissed her – gently at first, then with growing passion. Lily flamed to instant life. This was where she longed to be. How could she deny what she wanted so desperately?

            James's embrace tightened at her response and he parted her lips for a deep exploration that left her clinging to him. She made a soft sound of satisfaction as his tongue tantalised her with its symbolic possession.

            Dragging his mouth away, James said in a thickened voice, "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." His lips trailed a path of fire down her neck to her deep cleavage.

            Lily's muscles were taut as she tried to resist the hot tide of passion that was urging her to listen to her heart, not the voice of reason.

            "I want to kiss every inch of your beautiful body," he murmured, sliding his lips along her bodice. 

            "Not here," she whispered.

            "No, someplace completely private where I can undress you slowly and gaze at the perfection of your body. You're like a work of art that deserves appreciation."

            She shivered at the thought of being naked in his arms and having his eyes wander over her, discovering her intimate secrets. It would be unbearably arousing even before he touched her. Like he was doing now.

            His teeth gently tugged at her bodice, pulling it down so one nipple was exposed. Lily drew in her breath sharply as his lips closed around the hardened little bud.

            "James, you mustn't," she protested, although she didn't have the will to pull away. 

            "Why not, little angel?" His warm tongue circled her nipple, sending a thrill through her. "Don't you like it?"

            "Yes, I… But this isn't the…" Lily couldn't think straight with his mouth driving her to distraction.

            "This isn't the place?" He finished her sentence. "We could go upstairs."

            His hand had slipped inside her bodice, cupping her breast while his mouth suckled on the nipple that was exposed. Lily's legs were trembling. They felt as liquid as the rest of her.

            "You want me, too, don't you, darling?" he murmured. 

            She couldn't have denied it convincingly. All of her cried out for him. As she was about to admit it, there were voices along the path. James put his arm around her and drew her deeper into the shadows so she could straighten her gown.        

When the voices had receded down the path, he stroked her cheek and said in a smoky voice, "Shall we go in now?"

            She nodded silently, letting him take her hand as they started back into the house. But the interruption had given Lily a chance to think clearly. Making love with James under false pretences was dishonest. A man who did that would be taking unfair advantage of a woman, and it wasn't any more acceptable when the sexes were reversed. Her problem was how to tell him that she'd changed her mind, after evidencing a desire as strong as his own. 

            As they approached the house he said, "Perhaps you'd prefer to go up first. I'll join you in a few minutes."

            "I don't think we should," she said, avoiding his eyes.

            "I don't understand." He gave her a puzzled look. 

She explained with difficulty. "This ball is being given in our honour. It wouldn't be right for us to leave early."

            "Do you honestly think anyone would miss us in that crowd of people? They don't even know who we are in these getups."

            "Claudette would know. She supplied our costumes. Besides, everyone's going to unmask at midnight."

            The fond impatience in James's eyes turned to coolness. "I could say we'd make sure to be back by midnight, but I imagine you'd find another excuse," he said evenly.

            "This is your obligation as much as mine. You don't have to sulk like a little boy." Lily's tone was sharper than she intended, because she shared his disappointment. 

            "My emotions at this moment are far from juvenile," he answered with a wintry smile. 

            When they had returned to the crowded ballroom James asked with cool courtesy, "Can I get you some punch, or a glass of champagne?"

            "No, thank you. I'm going to fix my makeup." She walked away, conscious of his eyes on her back.

            Several bathrooms had been provided for the guests and the one Lily chose was blessedly empty. She didn't want to talk to anyone. When the door opened a few minutes later she was relieved to see that it was Ariadne, not someone she would have to trade small talk with. 

            "I saw you come in," Ariadne said. "Are you having a good time?"

            "Oh, yes, it's a marvellous party," Lily replied brightly. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

            "Don't I always?" Ariadne stared in the mirror for a moment before turning to her friend. "Who are we kidding? We're both miserable about having to leave tomorrow night."

            "You agreed with me that it was the right thing to do."

            "Knowing something is right and actually doing it are two different things. If I stayed, I think a relationship might develop between Remus and me. He wants me to meet his parents."

            "How would that make you feel? You'd have to lie to all three of them."

            "I know." Ariadne sighed deeply. "But I wish I could at least tell Remus I'm leaving. It seems so cowardly to just disappear without any explanation."

            "You're doing him a favour. He'll realise it was only a summer romance. That's actually what it was. You wouldn't be this reluctant to leave if it weren't for all the glamour."

            "That's where you're wrong." Ariadne said soberly. "Remus is the man I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. It wouldn't matter if he didn't have a penny or any prospects."

            "I'm sorry," Lily murmured. She certainly understood.

            They were both caught between a rock and a hard place. Ariadne couldn't marry Remus because if she did, sooner or later the lies they'd told would start to unravel. Her British passport was enough to betray her.

            Lily was even worse off. James could never marry anyone but a royal princess, even if he wanted to – which wasn't a certainty.

"It wouldn't change anything if I agreed to stay," Lily said hesitantly. 

            "I know. It would only prolong the misery." Ariadne tried to smile. "We'll have plenty of time for that when we get home."

            "That's negative thinking. We're going to look back on this trip with nothing but fond memories." Who knew? Maybe in time that would be true, Lily tried to tell herself. 

            The rest of the evening dragged on endlessly. James stayed away from her, but he didn't seem to be sulking. She saw him dancing and circulating around the ballroom, trying to have a few words with as many of the guests as possible.

            Lily followed his example, being as charming and gracious as James. To all outward appearances, they were supremely happy. More than a few guests commented on the fact.

            "Love certainly has done wonders for Gabrielle," one woman observed. "She hasn't thrown a tantrum or made any cutting remarks all evening."

            "It's a little hard on the nerves," a second woman said with a laugh. "I keep waiting for the inevitable explosion."

            "I guess love just has a softening effect on her."

            "It had just the opposite effect when she was going with that Quidditch player, Sirius Black. I don't know which was more passionate, their arguments or their reconciliations."

            "That was just sexual attraction. This is real love. You can tell when they're together."

            "James will be good for her. Gabrielle needs a strong man who won't put up with her antics. That must be why she's been on her good behaviour all night."

            "I just hope it lasts." The subject was dropped as they were joined by their escorts. 

            As midnight approached, Claudette brought Lily and James together. "You two have hardly had a moment alone tonight," she said. "It was good of you to go along with my little masquerade, but it's almost time to take off our masks. Then everybody will know who you are and you can spend the rest of the night together."

            "I suggested that to Gabrielle, but she turned me down," James drawled.

            "Naughty boy." Claudette tapped him with her fan. "You're trying to embarrass me."

            "I thought you wanted me to stay in character," he said. "Louis and Marie would have been in bed long ago. Perhaps we're miscast."

            "It's possible," Lily said evenly. "Louis was a mature man. He didn't sulk when something was denied to him."

            "He didn't have to. He simply called in an understudy."

            "Is that what you've been doing? Auditioning?"

            Claudette was alarmed by the note of anger underlying their brittle repartee. Was Gabrielle's notoriously short temper going to erupt now, when everything was going so well?

            She signalled hastily to the orchestra leader, who gave her a drum roll. "Attention, everyone! It's time to remove your masks and find your partners. Now you'll know if you guessed everybody's identity correctly."

            "I was beginning to have doubts about yours," James murmured to Lily. "But you're the same old Gabrielle."

            A couple approached them, saving her the necessity of a reply. "I knew it was you, Gabrielle," the woman said.

            "What gave me away?" Lily managed a smile.

            "Yes, how did you guess?" James asked mockingly. "I thought I knew her, but I didn't."

            "It was that magnificent necklace," the woman said. "I do hope you plan to wear it on your wedding day – or is that a big secret?"

            "I haven't really thought about it yet," Lily answered vaguely.

            As the woman pressed her for details of the wedding, James drifted away.

Next chapter – a bonus chapter, only for the uncut version, and dedicated to my favourite reviewer, everblue3!!! Lily and James have an unexpected midnight rendezvous. Do they kiss and make up?

Oh, if you have time, _plllleeeasseee__ check out my new fic, Pitch it Like Pendragon. An L/J fic (of course) based on the brilliant film, Bend It Like Beckham. _

Basically, Lily wants to play Quidditch more than anything, but her overbearing cousin (who's been like a mother ever since Lily was orphaned) has other ideas. She wants Lily to go into the ministry, where she can gather information for You-Know-Who. 

            Enter Abby Figg, a Gryffindor who knows that Lily isn't like the rest of the Slytherins, and who can see Lily's skill and passion for Quidditch. She introduces Lily to the local girls' team, the Hogsmeade Horntails, and their coach, James Potter…

            OK, that summary's a bit rubbish, but you get the gist of it. Please, check it out!

"You don't learn to frolic. You release the frolic within."

(courtesy of the Naked Dancing Llama)


	16. Chapter 16

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

I'm sorry... I'm so sorry… There's really no excuse for my horrendous delay in posting this chapter, but I'm gonna try anyway. Okay, so I've been ill in bed for a week, took a Maths exam only qualified for by the top 600 students in Britain, have my art GCSE in a week and am frantically preparing for it, visited the army college in Nottinghamshire (an 8 hour round drive…) and have FINALLY updated Tears of Flame… Alright, I concede, I'm just so sorry!

Anyhoo, this is a special chapter for all my uncut readers, who I thought just weren't getting their money's worth. It's dedicated to everblue3, my favouritest reviewer, who was responsible for the delay in posting my last chapter as I _had_ to wait for dear old bluey to review before I could post the next chapter… That's really put the pressure on you now, everblue3. If you don't review, I could stop this story in mid flow…. *Whahahahaha* Don't worry, even I am not quite that evil. This story will be completed (eventually). I'm planning 30m chapters in total, possibly with an epilogue, so I'm only halfway done with Lily and James's suffering *cackles evilly once again* But enough of my rambling. I'm sure that, now I've actually posted it, you're all eager to read my next chappie… so here goes…

Disclaimer – If in doubt, it ain't mine. 

**Chapter 16**

****

            The party lasted quite late. When it was over, Lily went upstairs alone. James had disappeared right after the midnight supper, and she hadn't seen Ariadne in some time.

            It was just as well, Lily thought wearily as she closed the door of her suite. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, even her best friend.

            She kicked off her shoes and walked out onto the balcony, enjoying the silence after all the hubbub of the party. The formal gardens looked almost eerie in the moonlight, like a surrealist painting in shades of grey and black. Gravel paths fanned out in several directions, giving no clue as to where they led. Like life, Lily thought poignantly. You could take the wrong path quite innocently. With a sigh she went back into the bedroom.

            She'd discarded the heavy wig along with her shoes. That was the easy part. Getting out of the gown was the challenge. Although the hooks at her waist were tiny and hard to unfasten, at least they were in reach. The ones higher up were not. After struggling mightily, she had to concede defeat.

            What to do now? Gabrielle would have called a maid to undress her, but Lily hated to disturb anyone at that late hour. In any case, she didn't know how to summon the maid. There were several symbols by her bed, but she hadn't listened when the butler told her which did what when she tapped them with her wand. Her only option was to hope Ariadne wasn't asleep yet. 

            Holding her gown together at the back of her waist, Lily went into the hallway. Her stocking-clad feet didn't make any sound on the carpeted floor and she knocked softly. Too softly, because there was no answer.

            Knowing Ariadne was a sound sleeper, Lily was forced to knock a little louder. When that brought no result, she called to her and still didn't get any response. The situation would have seemed funny at any other time, but Lily was tired and she wanted to go to bed.

            Out of sheer frustration, she called out louder than she intended, "Ariadne, will you please wake up!"

            Ariadne's door remained shut, but the one across the hall opened. James stood in the doorway, wearing only black satin pyjama bottoms that rode low on his lean hips. His normally messy hair was even more tousled, as though he'd been asleep. 

"What the devil's going on out here?" he demanded.

            "I'm sorry I woke you," she murmured. 

            James looked incredibly sexy with his sleepy eyes and half-naked body. Lily tried not to stare at his broad chest and defined muscles. 

            "What are you doing out in the hall at this time of night?" he asked.

            "I was just going to bed, but I have to see Ariadne first."

            "Can't it wait until morning? She's obviously asleep."

            "I know, but I need her help. I can't get out of this wretched dress."

            He looked at her with a slight frown. "Why didn't you call a maid?"

            "Because I forgot which symbol to tap and I didn't want a whole gaggle of servants showing up at this hour. I feel foolish enough as it is."

            "Since I'm already up, there's no point in waking Ariadne. Turn around and I'll unhook you."

            She did as he said, because it was only sensible, but when he fumbled with the tiny hooks, Lily wasn't so sure. She was very conscious of him, so close behind her that she could feel the warmth of his body on her bare back.

            "This thing must have been designed by the Marquis de Sade," he muttered. "What you need is someone with little fingers and a lot of patience."

            "It's all right, I'll wake Ariadne," Lily said with relief, starting to move away.

            James stopped her by putting an arm around her waist. "I didn't say I couldn't do it. Just give me a minute."

            "We're going to wake up the whole house," she protested.

            "Not if you stop fidgeting." He grinned suddenly. "Although I suggest we go into your room. The lighting is better, and if anyone came walking down the hall, this would look quite suggestive."

            Lily didn't want to be alone with James, and certainly not in her bedroom. But making a big thing of it would only provoke sarcastic remarks. She didn't feel up to resuming hostilities at this time of night, so she silently led the way.

            "Did the party just break up?" he asked after closing the door and resuming the intricate task of unhooking her dress.

            "Weren't you there?"

            "By one o'clock I felt I'd done my duty, so I went to bed. You didn't even miss me," he teased.

            "I didn't see that much of you during the second half of the evening," she answered evenly. "But I'm sure all the single women missed you."

            He didn't respond for a moment. Then Lily breathed a sigh of relief, realising her gown was finally unfastened. She held the top so it wouldn't slide off her shoulders.

            James turned her around to face him. "I want to apologise for my conduct tonight. I behaved like a petulant schoolboy. You have every right to be angry."

            "_I _wasn't the one who got angry. _You_ were."

            "_Disappointed_ is a better word for it. I thought you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

            "I did! It just wasn't – "

"You don't have to explain. No means no. A real man accepts that."

Lily felt he deserved more of an explanation, but what could she say?

            "It's alright, darling." He stroked her hair tenderly. "I overreacted because I want you so much, but I think I understand what you were trying to tell me."

She gave him a cautious look. "You do?"

            "You want our relationship to be different from the ones we've had in the past. There's more to marriage than just the physical side – although I must admit that part is irresistible." He smiled sensuously. "I want to take you to bed and make love to you night and day for a week."

            It was torture to be offered something she wanted so much, yet couldn't have. Lily made a tiny sound of protest.

            James misunderstood. "Don't worry, angel. I'm not sure if I can wait until our wedding night, but if that's what you want, I'll try."

            "You would do that for me?"

            He framed her face in his palms and gazed at her tenderly. "I love you, sweetheart. It's taken me years to discover it, but I never really knew you before. Whatever you want is all right with me. I want to make you as happy as you've made me."

            "Oh, James, I can't do this to you," she whispered.

            "I'll survive." He smiled. "It will take a lot of cold showers, but you're worth it, my love."

            Unshed tears made her eyes as bright as stars. "You're too good to be true," she said in a choked voice. As she reached out for him, the front of her loosened dress slipped to her waist.

            He drew in his breath sharply at the sight of her exposed breasts. The raw hunger in his eyes couldn't be refused. When Lily made no effort to cover herself, James reached out and cupped her breasts in his hands.

            "You're irresistible," he muttered, caressing her compulsively. 

            He pulled her into his arms and parted her lips for a deep, inflaming kiss that made her long for his full possession. When his hands moved along her bare back, then lower to cup her buttocks and lift her into the juncture of his thighs, Lily moved urgently against him.

            "You don't know what you're doing to me," he groaned. "I've never wanted anyone this much. I can't leave you alone."

            "I don't want you to," she whispered. "Love me, darling."

            "Yes, sweetheart, I'm going to fill you with joy. I'll hold you in my arms and we'll be joined in every way."

            They clung together for long moments, their passion rising as they caressed each other with increasing intimacy. 

            "Ah, Gabrielle, Gabrielle..." He murmured her name over and over. "My beautiful bride."

The reminder registered, even in Lily's heated state. Her body told her to ignore it, but the damage had been done. Passion didn't justify what she was doing – even though her feelings for him were more than merely physical. But it would still be a betrayal of the man she loved. He would never forgive her.

            James could feel her tense in his arms. He raised his head to look at her searchingly. "What's wrong, Gabrielle?"

            Her lashes swept down to fan her flushed cheeks. How could she do this to him again? There was no easy way except the truth, which couldn't be told. "You can tell how much I want you, James," she began haltingly.

            "But you still want to do it the right way," he finished for her.

            "She glanced up swiftly, dreading the anger she expected to find on his face, but she found only tenderness tinged with regret.

            "It would make our marriage... significant, somehow," she explained hesitantly, hoping he would accept that.

            He smiled. "More than just a night of passionate love-making – although I can't think of anything better at the moment." He smiled wryly. "But our marriage is going to be so much more than that. We'll be partners as well as lovers, sharing everything."

            "It sounds wonderful," Lily answered wistfully.

            "It will be," he said in a vibrant voice. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he kissed her without taking her in his arms. When her disappointment showed, James laughed. "I've used up most of my self-control for tonight. I have just enough left to take me out of the door." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Sleep well, angel. I'll see you in the morning."

            After he left, Lily undressed slowly and climbed into bed. If she hadn't listened to her conscience, James would be lying here with her, their naked bodies joined together. She turned over on her stomach and buried her head under the pillow to blot out the erotic image.

            Doing the right thing might be good for her character, but it didn't do a lot for the rest of her.

Well, there we are! Hope it was worth the wait…

Next chapter – fluffy, romantic chapter – breakfast in bed and a picnic…

Ecky Ecky Fatang Whooooop Ohnie!

Power to the Wafflemice!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

Well, here you go. Numero diecisiete... Very fluffy, and I apologise for the cheesy romance bits – I read too many mills and boon romance novels in my lunch hour at work. Count yourselves lucky to get this so soon – I've just had 5 hours of my GCSE art exam... Yuck... 

Disclaimer – it's probably not mine. Any of it. It belongs either to JK or to the voices in my head. Oh, or Tracy Sinclair. 

**Chapter 17**

                A light tap on Lily's door woke her the next morning, which was surprising. Gabrielle's maid usually waited until she rang for breakfast.

            "Please come back later," Lily called.

            The door opened and James came in carrying a tray loaded with covered dishes and a pot of coffee.

            "It's time to get up, sleepyhead," he said. "You're wasting the best part of the day."

            Lily sat up in bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. "What are you doing here?"

            "I came to have breakfast with you."

            He put the tray over her knees and started to remove the silver covers from plates of crisp bacon and eggs. There were also croissants, butter rosettes and a crystal dish filled with strawberry jam.

            She sniffed the aroma of coffee appreciatively. "Why are you bringing it? Did all the house-elves go on strike?"

            "Not that I know of. This is a labour of love."

            "You just wanted to see what I looked like first thing in the morning," she joked.

            "I didn't have to. I knew you'd be gorgeous."

            He walked around to the other side of the bed and stretched out next to her, but on top of the covers. After propping some pillows behind his back, he took one of the plates from the tray and picked up a piece of bacon.

            She gave him a startled look. "What are you doing?"

            "You didn't intend to eat both breakfasts, did you?"

            "I meant, what are you doing in bed with me?"

            "Technically I'm _on the bed, not in it. Not as satisfactory an arrangement as I'd like, but I'll settle for what I can get."_

            He didn't seem to be affected by the suggestiveness of the situation, but that could be because he was fully dressed, while she was wearing only a skimpy chiffon nightie. James looked gorgeous in a navy turtleneck sweater and fawn-coloured slacks. Lily was intensely conscious of his long, lean body stretched out next to her, tantalisingly close.

            "We must be the only two people who are up this early," she said hastily. "Outside of the house-elves, that is."

            "The others don't know what they're missing. It's too nice a day to stay inside. What would you like to do today?"

            "I guess we'll have to wait and see what our host and hostess have planned."

            "Probably something dull like bridge and rehashing last night's ball." He reached for another croissant. "We can think of something better to do than that."

            "Like what?"

            "How about getting a couple of horses from the stables and going for a ride in the countryside?"

            "I didn't bring any riding clothes." She was glad of the excuse.

            James and Gabrielle were both known to be superb horsemen. It was said of James that his horse, Itriwi (A/N that translates as Star-son in Berber, the unwritten language of the Moroccan mountain people.) was the only thing he loved more than his Nimbus broomstick, along with his parents. Gabrielle had won ribbons at riding exhibitions. But Lily couldn't hope to pass herself off as an expert rider. She hadn't been on a horse since a Muggle summer camp she'd been on many years ago. And she hadn't been any good at it even then.

            "I can transfigure you some," he said. "Or just wear jeans."

            "I didn't bring those, either."

            "I can find something that won't be missed, and make you a pair. Transfiguration was my best subject back at school."

            "That's so much trouble. Why don't we just go for a walk instead?"

            "All right, if you'd rather," he said reluctantly.

            "We can have the elves pack a basket for us and we'll have a picnic under a tree. Won't that be fun?" she coaxed. 

            "Just being with you is a slice of heaven."

            He leaned over to kiss her tenderly, then with increasing desire. When Lily parted her lips receptively, James's hand slipped under the covers to caress her warm body. Her awakened senses responded instantly and she uttered a tiny sound of pleasure.

            After a tantalising moment he groaned and drew away. "I promised myself I wasn't going to torment us like this, but I lose all control when I'm around you." He got off the bed and started for the door. "You're the one who's to blame, though."

            "How is it _my fault?" she asked indignantly._

            "No woman should be that beautiful."

            "Okay, I'll try to be ugly today," she smiled.

            "You couldn't if you tried," he said fondly. "Get dressed and meet me in the library in half an hour."

            Lily rushed to shower and dress, grabbing a pair of cream coloured trousers and a matching shirt with long, full sleeves. She was glad James had wakened her so they could have a long day together. She didn't allow herself to dwell on the fact that it would be the last one she would have with him. 

            On the way downstairs she knocked softly at Ariadne's door, but there was no answer. That was slightly strange. She would have thought Ariadne would have wanted to make the most of her last day with Remus, also. But then, Lily told herself, everybody except James had gone to bed awfully late last night.

            James was waiting with a picnic basket at the foot of the stairs. "The elves assure me it's a lunch fit for a princess," he said.

            "How did you get them to make it so fast?"

            "No problem. I simply went to the kitchen and asked."

            "Guests aren't supposed to go into the kitchen. Proper protocol would have been to ask your valet, who would have asked the butler, who would have asked the elves," Lily joked, although it was true.

            "That's nonsense. I had a nice talk with the head house-elf. Her name is Roselle, and her husband is a garden-elf here. They have two children, a girl and a boy."

            That was one of the many things Lily loved about James. He was genuinely interested in people, no matter what their status (or in this case, even their species) and he refused to allow the rigid rules of society to keep him from getting to know them. He would make a wonderful king when the time came, Lily thought wistfully.

            As they went out the front door, James suggested they stop by the stables before starting on their walk. "Just to see the horses," he said hastily when Lily gave him a wary look. "The duke recently acquired a new Arabian stallion with superb bloodlines. I'd like to take a look at him."

            She couldn't think of any reason for refusing, so went along without protest. While James talked with the stable boss, Lily walked down the line of stalls, looking at the horses. 

            They were superb animals, sleek and high-spirited. Some tossed their heads and snorted loudly, but one bay-coloured mare was more placid. She stuck her head over the gate and nuzzled Lily's hand.

            "That's Lady Jane," a groom told her. He handed Lily a couple of lumps of sugar. "This is what she's looking for."

            Lily stroked the horse's soft nose as it ate the sugar. "She's a beautiful horse."

            "That she is, but Lady Jane is too tame for Your Highness. You'll be wanting something more high-spirited, like Rex here." He gestured at a huge black stallion who tossed his head and stamped the ground. 

            "He's a splendid animal, but actually I prefer Lady Jane."

            Before she could stop him, the man opened the gate and led the mare outside to where James was chatting with the stable boss. 

            "I'll have her saddled up in a jiffy, Your Highness," the groom said.

            James turned with a pleased expression on his face. "You changed your mind."

            "No, I didn't!" Lily insisted as the groom put a saddle on the mare. "I merely said she was a beautiful horse. I didn't mean I wanted to ride her."

            "I can see why." He gazed at the horse disparagingly. "She doesn't look very spirited."

            "Just because she isn't pawing the ground?" Lily asked indignantly. "Who needs a macho horse? I think she's lovely."

            "Okay, but you don't mind if I choose a mount with more 'enthusiasm', shall we call it?" he teased.

            "Choose anything you like, but you'll be riding alone."

            James looked at her with a puzzled frown. "You love to ride, Gabrielle. Why this sudden aversion? It's almost as if you're afraid."

            "You know better than that," she said swiftly. "I'd love to go galloping across the countryside with you, but not in these clothes. I dressed for a walk."

            He continued to look at her strangely. "You never let something like that stop you before," he said slowly. "You attended the opera in jeans and a tank top once."

            Lily knew she wasn't behaving like Gabrielle, but she thought James had accepted the change in her. It would be ironic if the whole deception started to unravel on her last day in Beaumarre. 

            That couldn't be allowed to happen. Lily eyed Lady Jane grimly, hoping she wouldn't break anything major if she fell off. 

            Keeping her voice light she said, "I was trying to live down my lurid past, but you've tempted me once too often. Come on, pal, let's ride."

            "Wouldn't you know that _this was the temptation you couldn't resist," he said wryly, cupping his hands to help her into the saddle._

            As the groom led out a handsome brown stallion for James, Lily tried to remember the little she'd learned about riding a horse. Grip with the knees was one thing, and there was something about positioning your feet in the stirrups. 

            She clutched the reins tightly as they rode away and Lady Jane started to trot to keep up with the other horse. Staying astride was only half of Lily's problem. She was being jarred unmercifully. With every step, her bottom rose in the air and then slammed back onto the saddle.

            Besides the discomfort, she was afraid James would discover what an inept rider she was, but he was enjoying himself too much to notice. He kept up a running commentary on what a beautiful day it was and how much he liked being out in the country. 

            Lily didn't have time to appreciate it, although as they got farther from the castle the scenery was spectacular. The meadows were filled with wildflowers and many of the trees were covered with blossoms.

            She was just getting used to the mare's gait when James said, "This is too tame. I'll race you to that clump of trees out there."

            "I don't want to beat you," she answered lightly. "It would ruin your disposition for the rest of the day."

            "You have to be joking! I could give you a ten-minute start and still be there ahead of you."

            "What's the big rush to get to a clump of trees? I'll get there almost as fast and I won't be all hit and sweaty when I do."

            "You'll look even sexier – if that's possible. Come on. No more excuses."

            James reached over and flicked her horse's flank with his reins. It startled the mare. She reared, then took off at a gallop. Lily was caught by surprise, too. She managed to stay in the saddle by grabbing the horse's mane, but the reins slipped out of her hands. Lady Jane was in full gallop when she raced under a tree. A low, leafy branch obscured Lily's vision for an instant. She reached up instinctively to brush it out of her face and lost her precarious balance. 

            One minute she was holding on for dear life, the next minute she was lying on the lush grass in a field of daisies, with flower petals from the tree drifting down on her head. It happened so fast that she was surprised rather than hurt. 

            James galloped up only seconds behind her. He slid off his horse and knelt beside her in one fluid motion. Trying to hide his panic he smoothed the shining copper hair out of her eyes and said, "Lie still, darling. I'll get a medi-witch. You'll be fine."

            "I don't need a medi-witch. There's nothing wrong with me." She struggled into a sitting position, in spite of his restraining hands on her shoulders.

            "You can't be sure. I want an expert opinion."

            "I just gave you one. I'm the one who knows how I feel."

            "Nothing hurts?" he asked anxiously.

            "Only my dignity." She smiled. "Can you imagine _me_, an expert rider, falling off a horse?"

            "It was all my fault. I didn't realise she spooked so easily. If anything had happened to you I'd never have forgiven myself!" James took Lily in his arms and held her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

            It was always heavenly to be in his arms, but her nose was wedged into the curve of his neck. "Could you loosen up just a little?" she asked in a muffled voice. "You're squashing me."

            His punishing embrace loosened immediately and he drew back to look at her ruefully. "I seem determined to injure you in one way or another. But I just want to hold you and know you're all right. When I saw you go sailing through the air, my heart stopped!"

            "I can imagine how klutzy I looked," she remarked wryly.

            "You do everything with style," he said fondly. "Who else would have landed in a field of flowers. You look like a beautiful wood-nymph with all these petals in your hair."

            As he leaned forward to remove one, Lily's mouth brushed his cheek. He turned his head so their lips touched.

            "Don't ever leave me, my love," he murmured.

            She linked her arms around his neck and kissed him yearningly. "I don't know how I can. You're everything I ever hoped for."

"Darling Gabrielle, you're everything I've ever wanted in a woman. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He kissed her tenderly.

            It was a bittersweet moment for Lily. This would be the last time she had alone with James. Once they returned to the house party they would be surrounded by people for the rest of the day. And then she would leave for home.

            The thought of never seeing James again was unbearable – never knowing what it would be like to have him fill the aching void inside her. Would it be so terrible to find out, just this once? James was the only man she'd ever loved and it was all she would have of him for the rest of her life.

Lily's arms tightened around his neck and she lifted her hips in a need for closer contact with his. His legs scissored around hers and he slipped one hand under her to mould their bodies tightly together.

            "This is the way I want to make love to you," he said huskily. "In the sunshine so I can see your face and know when I'm pleasing you."

            "Everything you do pleases me," she whispered. Lily turned liquid inside as James's warm mouth trailed kisses down her neckline.

            "You're so exquisite," he muttered, fondling her breast. "I want to kiss every secret part of you."

            She quivered with anticipation when he gently nudged her legs apart and unfastened her zipper. His hand scorched her as it glided over the soft skin of her stomach, then moved lower. Lily cried out with pleasure when he caressed her intimately, then probed the hidden core of her desire.

            "You're so receptive, darling," he said with delight. "You can't know how it makes me feel to see you come alive like this in my arms."

            Lily was reaching out to unbutton James's shirt when the silence around them shattered. The stallion that had been grazing nearby lifted its head and neighed loudly in answer to the sound of horses' hooves and voices calling in the distance.

            James lifted his head and swore softly. With a few swift movements he straightened Lily's clothing, smoothed her hair and helped her to sit up. 

            "We'll have to find a deserted island," he said wryly. "That's the only place people will leave us alone."

            She looked at him in a daze. It was difficult to be abruptly thrown out of paradise. "Why are they calling us?"

            "Lady Jane must have returned to the stable and they're worried about you." James got to his feet as several riders galloped up. 

            The stable boss reined to a stop and jumped off his horse. "Is the princess alright, Your Highness? The mare came back alone." He looked down at Lily with deep concern. 

            "I'm fine." She stood and brushed herself off. "We stopped for a picnic and I forgot to tie Lady Jane to a tree."

            "She doesn't usually bolt for home," the man said doubtfully.

            James shrugged. "You never know what a horse will do. Thanks for your concern. We'll be alright now," he said in a dismissive tone.

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll leave a spare mount for Princess Gabrielle."

            There was no way Lily was getting on another horse! Before she could think of an excuse, James made one for her. "It's such a nice day, I think we'll walk back. You can take my horse with you," he told one of the grooms.

            After the men had ridden away he said to Lily, "I hope that was alright with you. I don't want to take a chance on any more accidents today."

"It's fine with me," she said. "I preferred walking in the first place, but it's a long way back."

            "I'm in no hurry. Are you?" He gave her a sultry look. 

            The respite had given Lily's passion time to cool. With deep regret she realised that what had almost happened would have been a mistake. One idyllic act of love wouldn't be enough, and it would have made it even harder to leave James. 

"I'm not in a hurry, but I was looking forward to a picnic," she said, ignoring his tone. "What happened to the picnic basket?"

            "I had it fastened to my saddle. It must have fallen off when I raced after you. Maybe we can find it."

            James didn't try to rekindle the mood, once Lily indicated she was unwilling. He took her hand instead as they started back through the meadow. 

            The picnic basket was lying not far from the tree that had unseated Lily. Containers had tumbled out onto the grass, but the lids hadn't come off.

"The pate got a little mashed, but it will taste just as good," she said after removing the top of a small carton.

            "The wine survived. That's more important."" James laughed.

            "There's enough here for ten people!" she exclaimed. "What were the house-elves thinking of? We could never eat all of this."

            "Speak for yourself. I'm famished. Frustration always makes me hungry."

            He grinned to show it was a joke, but Lily knew he was serious about the frustration part.

            When she gave him a troubled look, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Don't worry, darling," he soothed. "I'm not going to sulk or throw a tantrum. Every inch of me aches for you, but we have a lifetime of happiness ahead of us. I can afford to wait."

            Too bad she didn't have that option, Lily thought poignantly, but she refused to dwell on it now. "I don't want you to be frustrated _and_ hungry, she said lightly. "I'll put out the food while you open the wine."

            It was a sumptuous picnic. The house-elves had provided both cold salmon with dill sauce, and herbed chicken breasts. Little watercress sandwiches and two kinds of salad rounded out the menu, and there were petit fours and fresh fruits for dessert.

After they'd eaten, Lily dabbed at her mouth with a linen napkin, sighing happily. "That was fantastic. I don't think I could eat again for a week."

            "You'll be hungry again by dinnertime," James predicted. 

            "I doubt it. I hope Claudette doesn't have anything lavish planned."

            "Usually after a house party there's just a buffet laid out for anyone who is still around. People leave at different times during the afternoon and evening." He reached over and took her hand. "I wish you were coming home with me tonight. I hate the thought of being separated form you for even a day. Why do you have to go home first?"

            "Women have things to do before a trip," she answered vaguely.

            "Like what?"

"Well, deciding what clothes to bring, for one thing."

            "You can always have your clothes sent to you. Just call and tell your maid what to pack. Grandalia is only a couple of hours away. Come with me, angel," he urged. "We can have a day to ourselves before all the mandated state functions begin."

            The strain was beginning to fray Lily's nerves. Not only because of her sadness at having to leave James; she felt guilty over the suffering she was about to cause him. He would be devastated and bewildered over her desertion. If he never trusted another woman again, it would be her fault.

            She tried to keep the tension out of her voice. "We've spent most of today by ourselves. We should be getting back to the house party."

            "Do you really want to?"

            "Not especially, but it isn't polite to just disappear for the entire day."

"That's one of the perks of royalty. When you're rude, nobody dares to criticise." He grinned.

            "We've turned over a new leaf, remember? I'm going to stop throwing tantrums, and you're going to do something meaningful with your life."

            He reached over and gripped her hand. "With your help, sweetheart. That's another reason for you to come with me tonight. We have so much to talk about. The foundation will take up a lot off our time, so I suppose we'd better get settled in our own home first. I have an estate just outside the city that I want you to see.  I spent most of my summers there as a boy. It's a wonderful place to bring up children, and we can also keep an apartment at the palace. But if that arrangement doesn't suit you, there are a lot of other choices."

            "I'll have to think about it," she murmured.

            "Of course. I don't expect you to make up your mind right now. We'll find someplace where you'll be happy, my love."

            He was twisting the dagger in her heart and Lily didn't know how much longer she could stand the pain. This was a hundred times worse than the Cruciatus curse! She busied herself putting the remains of the picnic back in the basket to avoid looking at him.

            "Just leave that here," he said when he finally noticed what she was doing. "I'll tell one of the grooms where to find it."

James was so caught up in his plans for the future that he didn't realise Lily was saying very little. She suffered greatly on the long walk back as he told her about the huge fireplace in his castle, and described how they would make love in front of the fire on cold winter nights. There was also a lake on the estate where they would teach their children to swim. Lily breathed a sigh of relief when the manor house came into sight.

            The houseguests were assembled in a large den on the main floor, judging from the buzz of conversation coming from there. But Ariadne and Remus were in the front hall, talking very seriously.

            James raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

CLIFFY!!!!!!

Sorry, but I don't think I've put a cliffy in this story yet, and this one was too good to resist (plus the fact the chapter would be horrendously long. It's already my longest, I think, at 11 pages.)

Next chappie – we discover if there _is a problem (but of course! The path of true love ne'er did run smooth, or whatever it is) and indeed what the problem is… _

Bet you 12 bags of choc chip cookies no-one can guess what the problem is… Please review with your suggestions, I really want to see what you think has happened…

Mongolian macaroons  and CHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSEEEE!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

Here you go, I'll finally put you out of your misery. None of you were even close with your guesses, although some of them were very amusing… I'll let you get on with reading the chapter so you can find out what _actually happened… This is, by the way, exactly the same as the cut version – Lily and James don't get much of a chance to get it on this chapter (gulp!)_

Disclaimer – it's not mine, however much I wish it might be otherwise.

**Chapter 18**

_            The houseguests were assembled in a large den on the main floor, judging from the buzz of conversation coming from there. But Ariadne and Remus were in the front hall, talking very seriously._

_            James raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"_

***

            "I've been waiting for you to get back," Remus said with relief. "I have to speak to you alone for a minute."

            After the men had excused themselves, Lily turned to Ariadne. "What's going on?" Before her friend could answer, she continued, "Are you feeling okay? I knocked on your door last night and again this morning, but you didn't answer either time."

            Ariadne's cheeks flushed and she avoided Lily's eyes. "I guess I was asleep and didn't hear you."

            It was a reasonable explanation, except for her strange behaviour. Lily's gaze sharpened. "You weren't in your room, were you?"

            Ariadne took a deep breath. "All right, no, I wasn't. There's no reason to lie about it. I'm not ashamed of the fact."

            "You were with Remus, weren't you?"

            "Yes, and it was wonderful." Ariadne's face was soft with remembrance. "He's everything I've ever wanted in a man. I'm in love – _really in love – for the first time in my life."_

            Lily hesitated. "Ordinarily I'd be thrilled for you, but I don't want to see you get hurt. We talked this over. You and Remus have no future together."

            "That's where you're wrong! _You_ have no future with James. Unfortunately he can never marry you, no matter how you feel about each other. But it's different with me. Remus doesn't have to marry royalty. There's nothing standing in our way."

            "Except a phoney identity. Can you marry him without telling him who you are? Or did you already tell him last night?" Lily asked tensely.

            "No! I wanted to, but I thought I should talk to you first. Remus wouldn't tell anyone if I asked him not to," Ariadne said earnestly.

            "You don't really believe that. He's utterly devoted to James. Do you honestly think he'd let this deception go on?"

            "Maybe James _should know," Ariadne said uncertainly._

            "Of course he should! But it's too late now. The engagement had been announced and the two of us have been on display all week. James would look like a fool for being taken in by a phoney Gabrielle, and King Claude would look even worse for perpetrating such a fraud. Relations between the two countries would be irreparably damaged, all because of me."

            "You're not solely to blame," Ariadne protested. "It wasn't your idea."

            "But I went along with it, I'm the one who ruined James's life," Lily said sombrely. "How do you think Remus would feel if he found out? Do you really think he'd keep it to himself?"

            "No, and he'd blame me, too, for keeping quiet," Ariadne said sadly. "Now I'm glad I didn't tell him. At least we had one perfect night together."

            Which was more than _she had had, Lily thought wistfully. _

            "It won't be much consolation to you, but the marriage between James and Gabrielle might not go through," Ariadne said.

            "What could prevent it?"

            "That's what Remus was waiting to talk to James about. I wanted to warn you, too. It might be very –" Ariadne paused as a group of people came out of the den. 

            One of them was holding a newspaper and they were all talking animatedly.

            "I don't care how rich or handsome he is," a woman said. "I certainly wouldn't put up with a thing like this."

            "You women are too hard on the poor chap," a man protested. "After all, he was a footloose bachelor at the time."

            "This is more than a case of boys will be boys," his wife answered sharply. "If I were Gabrielle, I'd –" She stopped abruptly and rolled up the newspaper when she saw Lily and Ariadne in the hall. "Oh… you're back, Gabrielle. We all wondered where you'd gotten to."

            "James and I went on a picnic," Lily said. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

            The men looked uncomfortable and the women exchanged meaningful glances. "It isn't our place to say anything," the first woman answered. "But on the other hand, you'll find out anyway."

            "Find out _what?" Lily was losing patience._

            "Perhaps it would be better if you read it for yourself." She held out the newspaper. 

            It was one of the more lurid wizarding tabloids, one that regularly dished out details on the less savoury escapades of the rich and famous. Dominating the front page was a large picture of James beside an exotic brunette. The headline above it read: 'The Prince and His Paramour. Does Princess Gabrielle Know About James's Secret Love Child?'

(A/N – Now, who saw that one coming? Yay! More angst for the tortured couple!)

            Lily's first reaction was shock. It couldn't be true! She glanced up in bewilderment to find the others staring at her avidly, waiting for her reaction.

            Lifting her chin regally she said, "I thought these yellow rags could sink no lower, but it appears they have. I'll put this thing in the bin where it belongs." She walked gracefully up the staircase, followed by Ariadne.

            When they were in Lily's suite with the door closed, Ariadne said, "You carried that off royally. I'm proud of you. Gabrielle couldn't have done better."

            "They were just waiting for me to make a scene's I wasn't about to give them the satisfaction," Lily said disdainfully. "Did you know about this?"

            "I found out it a just a short time ago. Somebody went into town and came back with that tabloid. They've all been discussing it. It's the high-point of the weekend," Ariadne commented sardonically. 

            "You don't believe it, do you?"

            Ariadne hesitated. "Maybe you should read the article."

            "I don't have to read it. I know what sort of trash those yellow rags print."

            "I know they exaggerate, but there are a couple of things that almost have to be the truth. James could sue the pants off them otherwise."

            "Even if you win, you lose. A lawsuit only gives the story wider coverage. That's what they count on."

            "Maybe you're right, but you still should read the article."

            "All right, if you insist."

            Lily handled the paper as though it were contaminated. Her face was filled with disgust, but as she read further, her expression changed.

            The article described Tanya Tremayne as a sometime 'model and actress'.  She'd told the reporter that she and Prince James had been intimate for over a year. Three months ago she'd borne a child by him – a little girl she'd named Jemima, after her father, James. Tanya had said she and the prince were very much in love, but they both realised he could never marry her. 

            James was very generous, however. He was paying for the rent on her luxury apartment and also supporting his daughter. To back up her story, Tanya had given the reporter a photocopy of a generous check made out to her and signed by James. The check was printed in the article.

            That was numbing enough, but Lily was really wounded by the woman's final claim. Tanya said James had assured her that he would visit her and their daughter regularly, and continue to support them. She said she and the prince had a special relationship that his marriage would not change – the implication being that the affair would go on.

            Lily's face was pale as she put down the paper. It didn't matter that James hadn't betrayed _her. He thought she was Gabrielle, so it was the same thing. How could she have been so badly taken in by him?_

            After a look at Lily's expression, Ariadne said, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

            "I was so trusting I didn't even want to read the article," Lily said bitterly.

            "I'm sure some of it was overblown."

            "Which part? They have a picture of the woman, the baby and the check. You're right, he doesn't have grounds for a lawsuit."

            "I meant the part where she intimates the affair will continue after James is married. I don't think he'd do a thing like that."

            "Oh, really? If he'd keep a separate family tucked away secretly, he's capable of anything. He _should_ see his daughter. A man should have more responsibility than to just scatter his seed."

            "He is supporting them," Ariadne reminded her. 

            "How generous of him! Maybe they'll pin another medal on his chest."

            Ariadne gave her a curious look. "James never even hinted that he'd fathered a child?"

            "Believe me, it never came up. He was too busy telling me that I was the only woman he'd ever loved, and how he'd been looking for me all his life. He didn't mention that he'd made a detour here and there. "

            "Well, luckily it isn't your problem. Everything will really hit the fan when his parents and King Claude get wind of this. That's why I said the wedding might not take place."

            "And all of this was for nothing," Lily said dully.

            "I guess so." After a few moments of silence Ariadne said, "For what it's worth, Remus told me that the story isn't true."

            "Why doesn't that surprise me? James has the ability to inspire loyalty – among men, anyway."

            There was a light tap at the door and James called, "Are you in there, Gabrielle?"

            Lily crossed the room with a set face. She opened the door, but didn't invite him in. "What is it?" she asked coolly.

            He sighed when he saw her expression. "You've seen the newspaper article." It wasn't a question.

            "Yes, some of the guests couldn't wait to show it to me."

            James swore under his breath. "You'd think they'd have more to occupy their time. I wanted to tell you about it myself."

            "But you haven't found an opportunity all week?" she asked derisively.

            He frowned. "Don't tell me you believe what that asinine excuse for a newspaper printed? You, of all people, know they don't let the truth get in the way of a juicy story."

            "Maybe. But it's a little more difficult to make up photographs."

            Remus had accompanied James, but he wasn't immediately visible in the shadowy hall. As an argument seemed imminent, Remus stepped forward and said, "Why don't we all go inside where we can discuss this without an audience."

            "There's nothing to discuss," Lily replied. "I read more than enough about it in the paper. I don't care to hear any more details."

            "You're sure everything you read is true?" James demanded.

            "Please," Remus coaxed. "We really need to talk about this in private. Ariadne?" He tacitly asked for her assistance.

            "Remus is right," she said. "Why give those gossipmongers more to talk about?"

            Lily stood aside reluctantly, and James entered with the same lack of enthusiasm. "This is fairly pointless," he said. "You've already made up your mind about me."

            "How can I ignore the fact that you're having an on-going affair with another woman?"

            A muscle twitched in his square jaw. "You're not asking me if I am, you're telling me."

            "Do you deny it?"

            "Would you believe me if I did?"

            "That's no answer," Lily said angrily.

            Before they reached a complete stalemate, Remus said pacifically, "You've had experience with the tabloids, Gabrielle. You know they mix lies with half-truths."

            "What part is a lie – the affair, the baby? He isn't writing out checks to her for no good reason."

            "It doesn't have to be for the one you're thinking," Remus replied.

            "Give it up," James said distantly. "Let her think what she wants."

            "You're both being pigheaded," Remus said impatiently. "If you won't tell her, I will. James dated Tanya once or twice, but they were never involved," he said to Lily. "They knew a lot of the same people and ran across each other frequently in different clubs. She was having an unhappy love affair and she cried on James's shoulder. He felt sorry for her, so he was sympathetic."

            "That's a polite way of putting it," Lily commented cynically.

            James scowled. "You see? Why are you even bothering?" he asked Remus.

            The other man ignored him, and continued doggedly (A/N - or should that be wolfedly?)

            "Tanya became pregnant and the father of the baby ran out on her. She was broke and desperate. She didn't even have money to pay her rent, so James helped out. That's what the check was for."

            "And she was so grateful she named her baby after him?" Lily asked derisively.

            James threw up his hands in frustration. "The child wasn't named after _me! She just happened to like the name. It's very popular at the moment."_

            "Even if I accepted that explanation, there's one thing that doesn't add up. If you simply befriended her, why would she give such a damaging interview to a tabloid reporter?"

            "For money," James answered succinctly. "Maybe she thinks it will be publicity for a book she plans to try and peddle. Everybody who's ever had the most casual encounter with a celebrity writes a book about it. Why would Tanya photocopy the check I gave her? Who does that unless they plan to use it in some way at a later date?"

            Ariadne hadn't taken part in the conversation, but now remarked, "That's a good point. The normal thing would have been just to deposit it."

            "Don't confuse Gabrielle with logic," James said sardonically. 

            "If you want unquestioning acceptance, get a dog," Lily snapped back.

            "I'd settle for an open mind," he said.

            "Why don't we all calm down," Remus pleaded. "Something like this is very stressful, but we can work it out if we don't lose our perspective."

            "It's already worked out. James didn't want to marry Ga –" Lily caught herself just in time. If she revealed her own deception, James would think his was justified – which it most certainly wasn't! "You didn't want to marry me in the first place," she told him. "Now you don't have to. Your girlfriend has provided a reason to call off the wedding."

            His jaw set grimly. "If that's what you want, it's fine with me."

            "Don't pretend I'm being unreasonable," she flared. "How did you expect me to react?"

            "I expected you to realise I was being set up," he said austerely. "In a way, I'm glad this happened. Our marriage wouldn't stand a chance if we couldn't trust each other." He turned and strode out of the room.

            Remus gave Lily a troubled look. "You're making a big mistake," he told her. "James really loves you."

            "How gullible do you two think I am? You heard him. When I told him we had grounds for breaking the engagement, he couldn't agree fast enough."

            "That was simply anger and hurt pride. He's innocent, Gabrielle. Stand by him." Remus left to find James.

            After a moment of silence, Ariadne said, "James could have been telling the truth. It could very well be a frame-up."

            Lily wavered for the first time, remembering the tender as well as the passionate moments she'd shared with James. Wouldn't he have prepared her for something that damaging to a relationship, rather than have it come out after the marriage? She honestly didn't know what to think.

            "It doesn't really matter whether I believe him or not." Lily sighed. "It's what Gabrielle thinks that counts. She'll break the engagement so fast he'll get whiplash."

            "That's undoubtedly true," Ariadne said. "Well, maybe it's for the best."

            "There isn't anything good about this whole situation," Lily said sombrely.

Ooooohhh!!! Lily's got a stubborn streak, eh? And poor put upon James! Can this mess ever get sorted out? Will I ever stop torturing our favourite couple? I doubt it…

Next chapter – how do the parents react when they find out about James's little… er… indiscretion…?!?

Scro Gneu Gneu!

And Guadeloupian melons. 

I'll try and update soonly…

fire-bird


	19. Chapter 19

**A Right Royal Mix-up**

****

Well, here's the next chappie, and a little earlier than you've come to expect. I hope you enjoy it… And for all you people who think this story's getting a little too long, you're probably right, but it's just so much _fun_ to torture good ol' Lily and James, and I have no intention of stopping anytime soon ;-D

Disclaimer – It bain't mine, unfortunablemente…

****

**Chapter 19**

            Lily and James weren't the only ones affected by the tabloid article. The royal houses of Beaumarre and Grandalia reacted with shock and anger.

            King Claude was fuming when Henri arrived at his chambers in response to an urgent summons. "What do you know about this wretched matter?" the king asked. "Is there any truth to it?"

            "I just found out about it myself, Your Highness," Henri replied cautiously. "I haven't had time to investigate."

            "Well, get on it, man!" Claude snapped. "I want to know if there's any truth to the woman's allegations."

            "I have people working on it at this moment," Henri assured him.

            "Do you realise what an embarrassment this is?" Claude paced the floor restlessly. "I sanctioned the engagement of my daughter to a worthless young pup who publicly humiliated her."

            "The story might not be true," Henri said cautiously. "Prince James doesn't seem the sort of man who would continue to carry on an affair after he was married. Which, according to the young woman, is his intention."

            "If it's true, we have a real mess on our hands. Can you imagine Gabrielle tolerating a mistress? What James did when he was a bachelor was his own business. I'm a man of the world, I understand these things. But once he's engaged, that should have been the end of it."

            "Perhaps he tried to end the affair and the woman was reluctant to accept the fact."

            "She has a compelling reason! If James is the father of her child, he's no longer an acceptable choice for Gabrielle."

            "I do think the prince deserves a chance to explain," Henri said tentatively. "Would you like me to talk to him?"

            "No. I want to hear for myself what he has to say. Contact him in the country and ask him to kindly return immediately!"

            King Damien also wanted an explanation, but unfortunately he demanded one, instead of asking for it. By the time he reached his son by fireplace, he'd worked himself into a state. Without any preamble, as soon as he appeared in the grate, he lit into his son.

            "That article about you was an absolute disgrace! I've overlooked your past escapades because they were relatively minor, but this latest episode is inexcusable! What do you have to say for yourself?"

            James immediately lost his own temper. "What do you want me to say? You've already had a trial and found me guilty."

            "Are you denying that you had an affair with the woman, or that she bore your child?"

            "That's what your telling me, isn't it?" James drawled.

            Damien made an effort to rein in his temper. "I'm asking you if the story is true," he said in a reasonable tone of voice.

            "You don't want the truth," James said bitterly. "You've made up your mind that I'm irresponsible. isn't that why you arranged to marry me off? So I'd settle down and stop being an embarrassment to you? Unfortunately, you'll have to find another bride. Gabrielle shares your opinion of me."

            "The girl is understandably hurt. It must be humiliating to read that your fiancé is deeply involved with another woman. But I'm sure that isn't the whole story."

            "You've certainly changed your tune," James remarked derisively. "A minute ago I was a disgrace to the Potter family and to Grandalia."

            "You know that's not so. I'll admit I should have calmed down before talking to you. You're aware of what a rotten temper I have. It's one of the traits I passed on to you." The king smiled for the first time. "I'm sorry for forgetting for just a moment how proud you've always made me. I'd like to hear the truth, if you'd still care to tell me."

            "I suppose I can understand how upsetting it was to have something like this hit you out of the blue," James said grudgingly. "I didn't have any warning either. I was as shocked as you were."

            "You don't know the woman?"

            "Not as well as she claims." James told his father the same story Remus had told Lily.

            "That's incredible! Is there really a baby?"

            "So I've heard, but I don't know whose it is. I only know it isn't mine."

            "This is an outrage! You can't let her get away with it!"

            "I don't intend to," James said grimly. "Tanya made a big mistake when she picked me for her fall guy. There are any number of men she could have chosen. She wasn't very discriminating when it came to lovers. That was one of the many reasons I never slept with her."

            "Do you think the publicity about your engagement gave her the idea? She wanted to bask in the limelight?"

            "It's possible. She'll get even wider exposure when the news breaks that the engagement is off," James said sardonically.

            "You can't do that, son! It will give credence to her story. Everyone will think you're still lovers."

            "I couldn't care less. The people who count will know it's a lie."

            "I realise you're angry and upset, but don't make any hasty decisions," Damien pleaded.

            "You don't understand, Father. It isn't my decision. Gabrielle doesn't want to marry me. She never did. It was an arranged marriage that was a bad idea to begin with."

            "I thought you were starting to care about her," Damien said slowly. "Your mother said you sounded very happy last time she fire-called."

            James's eyes were bleak, but he kept his voice unemotional. "Gabrielle wasn't as bad as I'd expected, but we're not right for each other. I can't see spending my life with a woman who doesn't trust me."

            "Surely if you told her what you just told me, she'd realise you're blameless."

            "I did tell her – or at least, Remus did. It didn't shake her conviction for an instant. I'm sorry for the embarrassment this has caused everybody, but that's _all I'm sorry about."_

            Damien sighed heavily. "All right. If you're sure you don't want to try reasoning with Gabrielle, I'll speak to Claude."

            James's square jaw set. "No, I'm a mature man. I'll clean up my own mess. But Father, in the future, please trust me to make my own choice."

            "I'm not likely to do something like this again," Damien muttered before his head disappeared from the fireplace with a quiet pop.

            The return trip to the palace was a lot less joyful than it had started out on Saturday. Lily and Ariadne flew on ahead with Robert, while James and Remus hung back, holding a hushed conversation between themselves. Robert also tried to make conversation, but only out of a sense of duty. His heart wasn't in it and neither of the girls were in the mood for chatting. 

When they reached the palace he said to Lily, "King Claude is waiting to see you and the prince."

            "I can understand him wanting to talk to James," she said. "But I think they'd be more comfortable talking alone. I only came back here to pack my clothes."

            "My instructions were to escort you to the king's chambers," Robert said stubbornly.

            "This farce is played out," she exclaimed impatiently. "I told King Claude I was going home today and I meant it. We have nothing further to talk about."

            They argued back and forth, but Robert was even more adamant than Lily. He'd been given an order and he intended to obey it.

            Finally she said, "Oh, all right! It will be faster then standing here arguing with you. Tell the maid to start packing my things, Ariadne. Only what I brought with me. I'm not taking any of the others."

            "Isn't that a little foolish?" Ariadne asked. "What are they going to do with them?"

            "That's not my problem," Lily answered curtly.

            She didn't want to take home outfits that would remind her of the days and nights she'd spent with James. As though anything could keep her from remembering, she thought despairingly. But at least she didn't need to have constant reminders every time she looked in the closet.

            As she walked down the hall with Robert, Lily said, "I don't know if you're planning to tell James the truth about me, but –"

            "Oh, no!" he interrupted hastily. "Things are bad enough now, without complicating the situation."

"You mean, King Claude wants to be the only wronged party here?" she asked mockingly.

            "If the engagement is broken, nothing would be gained by telling the prince. I implore you not to say anything."

            "Don't worry, he won't hear it from me." Her eyes were bleak. "I'm not proud of my part in this thing."

            James was already in the king's chambers. He looked at Lily without expression. "We can get started now. Court has convened."

            "I think you'll agree that I'm due an explanation, but I'm sorry that you feel this is a tribunal," Claude said.

            "Your daughter has decided I'm guilty as charged, and I assume you have, too."

            "I like to think I keep an open mind."

            "It doesn't run in the family," James said, with the first sign of emotion.

            As Lily was about to answer angrily, Claude said, "It will be a lot easier for all of us if we try not to lose our tempers. Sit down, both of you." When Lily and James had reluctantly complied, in two chairs far removed from each other, the king continued. "First of all, I must ask you, James, is the story true?"

            "No, it is not," James said curtly.

            "The woman must have had some basis for naming you the father of her child."

            James told the same story he'd explained several times before.

            "If what you say is true – and I'm not doubting you," Claude added hastily, "then the woman must be made to recant her story. It's very damaging to your reputation."

            "I intend to get a retraction." James's eyes sparkled dangerously. "I'm going to demand a blood test. There's no way that child could be mine, and Tanya knows it. I want her to admit it publicly – like she made the accusation."

            "What if she refuses?" Lily asked slowly. James's complete confidence was convincing. He wouldn't chance a blood test if the results might be inconclusive, at best.

            "If she tries to stonewall or shake me down, I'll get a court order forcing her to have the baby tested. I'm also going to make the tabloid publish a retraction or face a lawsuit that will enrich some charity beyond its wildest dreams," James said with satisfaction. "I'll make it the beneficiary of the money I win."

            "I hope it doesn't come to that," Claude said. "I'd like to put this thing behind us as soon as possible so we can get back to normal."

            "Meaning no disrespect, sir, but my problems aren't your concern any longer, now that the engagement is off."

            "That's ridiculous!" the king said impatiently. "You've explained everything fully. There's no reason to call off the engagement."

            "Gabrielle already did," James said laconically.

            Claude looked at Lily in outrage. "You took it on yourself to do this?"

            "She _is one of the people most directly affected," James reminded him._

            "I didn't exactly break the engagement, but I think it's the right thing to do," Lily told the king. "James and I never wanted to marry each other. It was your idea and his father's."

            "You don't know anything about –" Claude began furiously. Realising belatedly that he'd almost said too much, he stopped short and began again. "Every couple has problems in the beginning, but you'll work yours out. You and James will be good for each other."

            Lily stared at him incredulously. "How can you make your daughter marry a man she doesn't love?"

            James flinched for an instant, then his face set in austere lines. "The question is academic because we've both decided we can't go through with it. Isn't that right, Gabrielle?"

            She nodded mutely.

            Claude looked at them speculatively. They both looked more miserable than they should have, considering they were getting what they wanted. The king was convinced that he'd made the right decision in the first place. He felt guilty about the obvious feeling Lily had developed for James, but he also felt she would get over what was surely only an infatuation. Once he coaxed Gabrielle back, she would see the qualities in James that Lily had. The engagement mustn't be allowed to fall apart.

            "I certainly wouldn't want to force you into anything you were really opposed to," Claude said in a reasonable tone of voice. "I realise you didn't fall in love the way I'd hoped, but            I honestly thought you both liked and respected each other."

            "That's a valid assumption on my part," James said. "I'm glad I got to spend this time with Gabrielle. It wasn't all bad." His eyes met hers. "I'm just sorry things didn't work out."

            "I am, too," Lily said. "I really hope you find the right person for you."

            "As long as there is no animosity between you, it's a shame you're not willing to help James clear his name, Gabrielle," Claude said smoothly.

            "Tanya is the only one who can do that," Lily protested.

            "Not really. If you stood by James, people would begin to wonder if the story was true. But if you break the engagement, they'll be sure it is. "

            "Not after he proves he isn't the baby's father. When that turns out to be a lie, nobody will believe the rest of her story, either."

            "There will always be a lingering doubt. Everyone who has seen you in public considers you a happy couple. What other reason would you have for breaking up?"

            "People decide they're not right for each other," she said uncertainly.

            "Just coincidentally, after the fiancé has been accused of being involved with another woman?"

            "Don't pressure her," James said after gazing at Lily's troubled face. "It doesn't matter what people say."

            "Yes, it does!" she replied earnestly. "What he said is true. Everybody will automatically assume you were mixed up with that sleazy woman."

            James shrugged. "There's not much I can do about it." He slanted a glance at her. "I can't ask you to take part in a charade."

            The intrigue was getting even more complicated, Lily thought despairingly. The sensible thing would be to apparate straight home, but how could she do that to James? It was her fault he was in this position. The least she could do was not leave him here alone.

            "No matter what happens from now on, I'd like to think we became friends," she said. "And a friend is supposed to be there when you need one. I would never forgive myself if I deserted you now," Lily said truthfully.

            "That's very sweet of you, but this thing could drag on endlessly." James looked at her intently. "How long are you willing to stick by me?"

            "That's not something that has to be decided right this minute," Claude said quickly. "The two of you should go to Grandalia as planed and just concentrate on enjoying yourselves." When Lily gave him a mutinous look, he said, "You have to go with him."

            "Only if you want to," James said firmly.

            "Of course I want to," she answered, knowing it was unwise, yet true. But she couldn't help wondering if somehow the king had manipulated her.

            "Good. Then that's settled." Claude stood and walked them to the door. "We'll all meet in the library for a farewell toast before you leave."

Well, that was enjoyable, I love tormenting my poor characters…

I think next chapter's going to be with the parents still, just to prolong the suspense… Man, I'm evil :-

Tofu and scrambled legs…


	20. Chapter 20

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

****

I'm so sorry for the appallingly long wait for this chapter. I'm now on study leave, so I should be able to get chapters out faster (famous last words!) Anyhoo, I'm sure y'all just want to read the chappie – not much L/J action, I still want to keep you in suspense ;-o 

Disclaimer – If in doubt, it's probably not mine.

****

**Chapter 20**

****

            After the entourage had left for Grandalia, Claude relaxed over a drink with Henri. It had been a stressful time and both men were relieved that the situation had resolved itself without rupturing relations between Beaumarre and Grandalia. Claude had received a fire-call from Damien during which the two men expressed their continuing faith in James. 

            Claude realised, however, that only this latest crisis had been averted. A much more serious one was still unresolved. "I can't understand why you still haven't been able to find my daughter," he said to Henri. "Gabrielle is one of the most instantly recognisable young women in the world. Your people must be either stupid or incompetent." The king scowled as his frustration mounted.

            "Everybody is making an all-out effort, Your Majesty, but we're hampered by having to be extremely circumspect. Still, I'm as puzzled as you. We've sent people to all the luxury resorts the princess frequents. We've questioned her friends discreetly. We've even enlisted the help of bartenders and headwaiters, but nobody has seen her."

            "Or else they're not telling you."

            "I don't believe that's the case. My people have been very careful not to arouse suspicion. They're trained to get information without giving any away."

            "She can't have vanished off the face of the earth!! Gabrielle telephoned from _somewhere! What about a private yacht? She could be cruising to God-knows-where!"_

  
            "It's a possibility, but there are a limited number of larger private yachts that can offer the luxury that the princess prefers. I managed to obtain the guest lists for every one that's on a cruise at this time. A lot of the princess's friends are aboard various ships, but Gabrielle's on any list."

            "I'd like to know what she's living on. You told me she hasn't used any of her credit cards – which is astounding in itself," Claude said ironically.

            "The princess undoubtedly knows we could locate her through her purchases."

            "She must be found," Claude stated imperiously. "This stalemate can't go on any longer. I want results, not excuses."

            "I understand, Your Majesty." Henri hesitated. "When we do find your daughter, I'm afraid she will be very angry at being forced to return. Has it occurred to you that she might tell Prince James he's been duped?"

            "Gabrielle is wilful and headstrong, but she loves her country. She knows any such revelation would destroy the peaceful relations that have existed between us and Grandalia for generations." Claude's smile was wintry. "She'll make my life miserable, but she won't betray me."

            "Will she marry the prince, though?" Henri persisted. "Her return won't automatically solve everything. Lily could be the princess's twin, but they're nothing alike." He chose his words carefully. "Gabrielle has a… a more… volatile personality than Lily."

            "_Explosive is the word for her," Claude agreed dryly._

            "Prince James will be bound to notice the difference. If he was attracted to Lily – who is perhaps a little more understanding, shall we say – then he might not be compatible with Princess Gabrielle."

            "I'm hoping that despite her anger with me, Gabrielle will discover for herself what a charming young man James is. Everyone else is captivated by him."

            "He _has been quite a hit with the court as well as the people of Beaumarre," Henri conceded._

            "Gabrielle can't help but be impressed," Claude said eagerly. "We've had a few setbacks, but the original idea of a marriage was sound. My daughter and James might not know it now, but they'll thank us someday."

            It was Henri's private opinion that the king was whistling in the dark. The two young royals would be like petrol and matches together.

            The only bright spot was that Lily had helped them avert a major scandal.

            The castle at Grandalia was larger and more imposing than the palace at Beaumarre. Flags flew from turreted towers, and ivy clung to the ancient bricks. Beyond the massive front portals was a lofty entrance hall hung with priceless tapestries.

            Lily and Ariadne weren't given a chance to look around. Servants were waiting in the great hall to show the entourage to their quarters.

            "Wow, this place makes Gabrielle's palace look like a tract house," Ariadne muttered to Lily as they followed one of the staff up broad marble stairs carpeted in midnight blue.

            "It's not your average two-bedrooms-and-a-kitchen," Lily conceded.

            "The housemaids probably have apartments larger than that," Ariadne remarked as they reached Lily's suite where a maid was already unpacking for her.

            "If there is anything that your require, Your Highness, please ring." The manservant gestured to a long tapestry pull next to rose-coloured damask drapes. The drapes were looped back from tall windows, which overlooked lush green lawns that were bordered in the distance by an old-growth pine forest.

            "The king and queen request the honour of your company in the library in one hour," the man said. "My name is Édouard, and I will return to escort you there if that is agreeable to Your Highness."

            "That will be fine, Édouard," Lily said.

            "Do you feel as if you're five years old again and your mother is going to hold your hand and walk you across the street?" Ariadne asked, after the man left.

            "It's better than getting lost and having them send out a search party for us," Lily remarked.

            "I wasn't included in the invitation. James's parents just want to see you."

            "I'm sure that was just an oversight on Édouard's part. He meant he'd come back for both of us."

            Ariadne shook her head. "I'm getting the hang of this protocol thing. The king and queen will meet all their guests at dinner tonight, but you're not an ordinary guest. It's natural that they'd want to talk to you privately."

            "This is the part I hate." Lily sighed. "I don't know what to say to them."

            "Just be your own sweet self," Ariadne teased. "They'll love you."

            "That's the whole point. I don't want them to love me!"

            "Then be rude. Tell them your accommodations are terrible and demand new ones. It's probably what Gabrielle would do."

            "You're a big help," Lily grumbled.

            James had waited until his guests were taken care of before going to look for his parents. He found them in the library where they all embraced warmly.

            "It's good to have you back, my boy," King Damien said fondly. "We missed you."

            "I can't imagine why, considering the way I sulked like a teenager for days before I left." James smile. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd changed the locks on the front doors."

            Rosamund returned his smile. "Parents learn to grin and bear it. Payback time will come when you have children of your own."

            "I'm happy to tell you that's not the case yet," James said, a trifle grimly.

            "I've already spoken to my lawyers," Damien said. "They'll proceed on the matter first thing in the morning."

            "There's to be no compromise," James warned. "I'm sorry for the additional publicity this will cause if I insist on complete vindication, but I won't settle for anything less."

            "I wouldn't consider it, either," Damien said. "As for the publicity – I welcome it. I intend to issue a press release telling the world we won't stop until we get a retraction on the front page if that tabloid."

            "They can't buy us off as they do a lot of their other victims. Our pockets are as deep as theirs." Rosamund smiled mischievously.

            James's face was charged with deep emotion. "I can't tell you what it means to have you stand beside me like this."

            "We know what a principled young man you are," his father answered fondly. "I'm just glad Gabrielle recognises it, too." When James's expression changed, Damien looked at him sharply. "This hasn't caused trouble between you two, has it?"

            "Don't be naïve, darling," Rosamund chided. "The girl would have to be a saint not to have been furious with him. It wouldn't be surprising for relations between them to be a little strained at first. The important thing is that she stuck by James."

            "Did she?" Damien continued to stare at his son.

            "Gabrielle returned with him, didn't she?" Rosamund asked impatiently. "That should answer your question."

            "Actually, her father talked her into coming," James said with reluctance. "When Gabrielle heard what I was accused of she went ballistic. I suppose I can't blame her. It really blindsided us. We'd gone out alone for a picnic and when we returned, everyone was talking about that damn article. She was hurt and embarrassed."

            "But you explained that it was a pack of lies," James's father said.

            "Not exactly. She was too angry to let me explain. Then I lost my temper and let her think the story was true."

            "How could you do that?" Damien exclaimed.

            James shrugged. "I figured if she didn't trust me, nothing I said would make any difference. When she said we had grounds for breaking the engagement, I said that was fine with me."

            "The engagement is off? Why wasn't I informed of this?" the king demanded.

            "I'm not sure whether it's on or off." James stood to pace the floor restlessly, jingling some coins in his pocket. "Or which one I want it to be."

            Damien's rising indignation died as he gazed at his son. "Now would be the worst possible time to announce the engagement is over, but your future happiness is a more compelling reason for doing so. I take full responsibility for this fiasco, if that's any consolation to you."

            "I'm not blaming you, father."

            "You're more forgiving than I would be in your place," Damien said wryly. "I played God because I thought I knew what was best for you. I won't compound the error my forcing you to see it through. I'll call Claude right away and discuss the most diplomatic way to end the engagement."

            Rosamund was watching her son intently. "Is that what you want, James? You don't feel you can be happy with Gabrielle?"

            "I'm afraid it's the other way around," he answered sombrely. "She's the woman I always dreamed of meeting. I fell deeply in love with her, and I thought she cared for me too. It hurt more than you'll ever know when she seized the first chance to get away from me."

            "She must care for you if she's willing to continue on as if nothing had happened," Rosamund protested.

            "Gabrielle is a kind, decent human being. She wouldn't desert me when I needed her. But pity is no basis for a marriage. I suppose we'd better bite the bullet and get it over with. Make the call and do whatever damage control you feel is necessary, father. For your sake, not mine." James added. "I really don't care anymore."

            "There's no need to act immediately," his mother said hastily. "Gabrielle has shown great generosity by coming here and facing down the gossip. You can't trivialise her gift. Festivities have been planned for the whole week. Why don't you wait until they're over to make the announcement?"

            "How can I ask Gabrielle to go on pretending for another week?" James asked hesitantly.

            "She's expressed her willingness." Damien had picked up on his son's reluctance to sever the relationship. "By the end of the week the celebrations will be over and the spotlight will be off both of you. After a suitable period, Claude or I can announce that by mutual consent, you've changed your minds."

            "I suppose that would be all right," James agreed, looking a great deal more cheerful.

            "It's the only sensible way to handle the matter," Damien assured him. "By then we should have our retraction from the tabloid, and the whole thing will simply fade away."

            Rosamund looked at her watch. "Now that's decided, you'd better go and freshen up, James. We've asked Gabrielle to join us for a private chat before dinner."

            When their son had left the room, Damien shook his head. "Does James really believe all those fairy tales I just told him?"

            "At this moment all he cares about is spending another week with Gabrielle. I think he really loves her," Rosamund answered her husband.

            "That would be a cause for celebration if she felt the same way," Damien said soberly.

            "Don't be too sure she doesn't." Rosamund smiled. "The Potter men are irresistible. I can vouch for that." 

Well, there you go! Hope that chapter was worth the wait! I should post the next one fairly quickly. 

Next chappie – Lily and Ariadne meet the respective parents! I've have requests for a bit more R/A action soon, so the focus shifts onto them slightly for this chapter…

Delirious monkey-fish!


	21. Chapter 21

**A Right Royal Mix-up**

****

Anyhoo, I'm sure y'all just want to read the chappie – not much L/J action, I still want to keep you in suspense ;-o but I have put in a little R/A – I've had several requests!

Disclaimer – If in doubt, it's probably not mine.

****

**Chapter 20**

****

            Lily was interested in meeting James's parents, in spite of her nervousness. He hadn't told her much about them, but she gathered they had a close relationship. 

            The king and queen were very gracious to her, giving no indication that they knew about her problems with James. They referred to the story in the tabloid only indirectly, and they didn't dwell on it.

            "It was good of you to come, Gabrielle," Rosamund said.

            "I've been looking forward to meeting you – I mean, seeing you again." Lily corrected herself hastily.

            "It has been quite a while, hasn't it?" the queen remarked. 

            You've grown even more beautiful, my dear," Damien said to Lily. "I hope my son realises how lucky he is."

            "You're very kind," she murmured.

            "We're grateful to you for being so understanding," Rosamund said quietly. "I hope this week will make up for any unpleasantness you've suffered because of James."

            "It was a lot worse for him," Lily said. "He deserves a public apology form everybody involved."

            "He'll get it," Damien stated grimly.

            Rosamund changed the subject. "I know you've been in a social whirl all week, so I thought you might enjoy an informal evening, for a change. We've planned a simple family dinner for tonight."

            Lily wondered if it would be like the 'small informal reception' in Beaumarre when she made her first appearance as Gabrielle. That had turned out to be a party on a grand scale.

            But Rosamund hadn't misled her. There were only eight people for dinner. The outsiders, besides Lily and Ariadne, were Remus and his parents – they were evidently considered family. 

            Remus's father was a pleasant, easygoing man. He had none of the imperiousness that sometimes went with a title. André Lupin was a person everyone liked immediately, like his son.

            Remus's mother looked young to have a son in his late twenties. She was a vivacious, attractive woman with naturally red hair that was just beginning to show a few threads of grey.

            "You didn't tell me your mother was a redhead," Ariadne exclaimed when they were introduced. "I've always got on with them, despite their infamous tempers." She gave Lily a sidelong glance. 

            "It never occurred to me to say anything. I'm glad you'll get on." Remus smiled.

            Helena Lupin gave her an interested look. "How long have you two known each other?"

            "Not long," Ariadne answered. "We only met last week when I came for Gabrielle's engagement. I'll be going home soon."

            "Surely you'll stay for the week," Rosamund protested.

            "I'm hoping to," Ariadne replied, exchanging a glance with Lily. "But I'm not really sure yet."

            "You can't leave," Remus told her. "We have too many things to do."

            "Yes, we'd love to get better acquainted," Helena said. "Is there any way we could all get together for dinner at our house, Rosamund?"

            "I'm afraid every night is already scheduled," the queen replied. "This promises to be a very hectic week."

            "I realise that. Well, perhaps we could have a ladies' lunch, or even tea one day."

            "Please don't go to any trouble for me," Ariadne said swiftly.

            "You're no trouble. You're pure pleasure," Remus said affectionately.

            Lily could sympathise with Ariadne. It made matters even worse that both sets of parents approved of them.

            It was an enjoyable evening. The conversation was witty and the atmosphere relaxed, but scarcely casual. Dinner was served in a small dining room – small by royal standards, at least – but it was as elegant as the rest of the castle. 

            A long polished table was set beautifully with the finest china, crystal and silverware. In the middle of the table was a centrepiece of deep red roses that echoed the maroon and gold bands around the Coalport china plates.

            A corps of unobtrusive servants filled wineglasses and glided in and out of the room, silently serving or removing plates.

            The group was small enough for everyone to join in the conversation. Lily enjoyed listening to stories about James when he was a boy, but they created some difficult moments. Occasionally she was supposed to certain people, or things that had happened in the past.

            "You remember my thirteenth birthday party," James reminded her. "You were the one who insisted we play kissing games."

            "_Insist is a strong word," Lily protested. "I'm sure I just suggested it."_

            "You said you'd tell everybody I was afraid to kiss you." James grinned. "I call that insistence. What thirteen-year-old boy could live with an image like that?"

            "You were macho even then," she said lightly.

            "Maybe you blackmailed me into letting you have your own way, but then I discovered I liked kissing." He laughed.

            "To think I started you on your downward spiral." She gave a mock sigh.

            It felt wonderful to joke around with James again. Since the article appeared they'd been so stiff with each other. Maybe they could get back on their old footing for this last week. But it would mean being more than friends, and Lily didn't know if she could handle that.

            While they were having coffee, Helena returned to the subject of the party she wanted to have. "Surely you can find me a couple of hours on one of the afternoons," she told Rosamund.

            "The only possible time would be on Thursday from about three to five or six," the queen said. "I thought James and Gabrielle deserved a little time to themselves, so I set that short period for them."

            Helena appealed to the young couple. "I know it's selfish of me, but could I prevail on you to come to a garden party instead? You won't be alone, but you will be together," she coaxed.

            Lily knew she was better off not being alone with James. "It sounds lovely," she said. "I'd like very much to come."

            "That's very generous of you," Helena said happily. "I'm sure Ariadne will be visiting you often after you're married, so I thought it would be nice if she met some of the other young people here."

            "You're very thoughtful, but I doubt if I'll be back anytime soon. Newlyweds don't really welcome houseguests." Ariadne smiled brightly.

            "Then you can stay with us," Remus said. "That's a better idea anyway. I'll get to see more of you."

            "We'd be delighted to have you," Helena said.

            "You almost have to say that," Ariadne remarked wryly. "Remus didn't leave you much choice."

            "You don't know my wife very well," André laughed. "She's quite adept at avoiding anything she doesn't want to do."

            "So now you have an official invitation," Remus told Ariadne.

            "It would be great fun," Helena said. "The house is always so much livelier with young people around. When Remus is busy, you and I can go shopping together."

            "Be careful she doesn't try to talk you into mother-daughter outfits," her husband teased. 

            "Mother always wanted a girl," Remus explained. "But all she got were three boisterous sons."

            "I wouldn't call that a hardship." Helena smiled.

            "She'll get her daughters when you boys marry," Rosamund said.

            "I didn't know you had brothers." Ariadne turned quickly to Remus. "Do they live here in Grandalia?"

            "Off and on," he replied. "Roger is in the navy. He's away at sea, and René is travelling in Europe."

            "Young people are never at home anymore," Helena complained. "Your brother didn't even return for your engagement," she said disapprovingly to Lily.

            "He felt badly about it, but his trade mission is very important," Lily explained.

            "I'm sure he'll be back for the wedding," André said. "That's the important event, right, Gabrielle?"

            "Yes, it is," she murmured, without looking at James.

            After they'd had second cups of coffee Rosamund said, "You young people don't have to sit around here any longer. Why don't you go to one of the clubs and dance?"

            "Ariadne and Remus can go, but I'm perfectly happy right here," Lily said. "It's been a long week. I think I'll make this an early night."

            "That sounds good to me, too," James said. "Would you like to take a stroll in the garden before you turn in?"

            Lily agreed reluctantly, because she couldn't think of any polite way to refuse. As they left the room together she was aware of the king and queen watching them. They were hoping, no doubt, that everything had been smoothed over between herself and James. Too bad this was one fairytale that would not have a happy ending. 

Well, how was that? I know I'm dragging it out a bit, but be patient my pretties! Things will start moving in earnest in two chapters time!

Next chapter – Romance, and lots of it! Lily and James go on a moonlit stroll, and take the afternoon off to visit James's country estate!

Fin fan foodle, stir fried noodle.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

****

            Well, here goes. The sloppy, romantic chapter. I apologise for this chapter if it doesn't work very well, but I am probably the most tomboyish girl you'll find (I'm planning to join the British army) and therefore am really rather bad at writing romance. Much of the romance has been gleaned from reading Mills and Boon books in my lunch hour at work, and is therefore exceptionally cheesy, so I apologise for that too. 

            I'm going to have an even longer break than usual between this chapter and the next, as I am going on a concert tour to Majorca with my band. I'll be back at the end of next week, so I'll try to write the chapter as soon as possible after that, but I'm in the middle of exams, so I can't promise anything.

            Those who think this story is getting too long, I've finally figured out exactly what's going on in the rest of the chapters, and there are going to be 30 in total in this version (I'm planning another bonus chapter for all my 'uncut' version readers), so – the end is nigh!

            You're probably getting sick of my jabbering, so I'll get on with the chapter…

            Disclaimer – the characters belong to JK. The plot and some of the cheesy chat up lines belong to Tracy Sinclair (one of the cheesy Mills and Boon authors I was talking about earlier)

**Chapter 22**

            It was a beautiful star-spangled night. The moon was almost full, and a gentle breeze perfumed the air with a dozen different floral scents. Lily and James walked silently down a mossy path, suddenly constrained now that they were alone together.

            When they reached a secluded spot ringed by some fragrant jasmine bushes he asked, "Would you like to sit here for a few minutes?"

            As they sat on a garden bench, she said, "It was such a nice evening. Almost like the ones ordinary people spend."

            "What do you know about ordinary people?" he teased.

            "I know we aren't like them," Lily answered soberly. 

            "People are pretty much alike. We all want the same things out of life."

            "But ordinary people are free to do as they like. They don't have any restrictions on them."

            James's face was suddenly austere in the moonlight. "I'm sorry you were coerced into coming here. I should never have permitted it."

            "That wasn't what I was talking about. You yourself said you couldn't take a job like a normal person. That's the kind of limitation I was referring to," she lied.

            "There's no real reason why I can't do the work I was trained for. Father is a very open-minded man in most cases, but he had a blind spot when it comes to the monarchy and my place in it as heir to throne. Perhaps it's because I'm an only child."

            "I assume your mother couldn't have any more children."

            "That's correct. They wanted a big family. Not merely because there would be no one to succeed if anything happened to me, although I'm sure that's a constant worry. It's one of the reasons they want me to marry and have children. I can understand that."

            Lily stared down at her clasped hands. "I guess royalty has its obligations as well as its privileges."

            "True, but I thought I was one of the lucky ones. I thought I was marrying for love," he said in a husky voice. "Unfortunately you weren't struck by the same magic."

            _Couldn't he see how wrong he was? Lily thought in despair. It was lucky he wasn't more perceptive, but she didn't think she could po9ssibly feel any worse._

            James's expression was gentle as he glanced at her bowed head. "Don't worry about it. In another hundred years it won't make any difference." He rose and held out his hand to her. "Come on, I'll take you back to the house."

            The next day Lily was too rushed to worry about her tangled relationship with James. She was kept busy from morning to night, making appearances with him at state functions and private parties.

            Everyone expected them to be ecstatically happy, so they were forced to hold hands, at the very least. Then James began to put his arm around her, sometimes almost without thinking. Gradually it began to seem natural and the reserve between them disappeared. 

            The king and queen watched silently, not wanting to meddle in their lives any further. But finally Rosamund said one morning, "You don't have to stay at the fair this afternoon, James. After you both say a few words, you and Gabrielle can leave."

            "I thought we had to stay until the bitter end to award the prizes."

            "I'll explain to them that you had another commitment and you had to leave. Unless you're pining to judge the best sow and heifer."

            "No way! I don't know one from the other, except they're both female."

            "Why is it that you're never confused about sex?" Lily teased.

            "I don't think there's any safe answer to that question." He laughed.

            Rosamund nudged them back to the subject. "You'll do your duty just by showing up. All people really want is to see the two of you together. After that you can do as you please. Maybe you'd like to take Gabrielle to see your house in the country," she added casually.

            James's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea! Would you like to do that?" he asked Lily.

            After a moment's hesitation she said, "I'd love to see your house, and I know Ariadne would, too. Why don't we ask her and Remus to join us?"

            "I was going to ask them to award the prizes in your place," Rosamund said swiftly.

            "Better them than us." James grinned.

            "You're a fine friend," Lily scolded, with mock disapproval.

            "Shall I call the staff and have them prepare a late lunch for you?" Rosamund persisted.

            "Not for me, thanks," Lily said. "It seems all I've been doing lately is eating."

            "Me, too." James patted his flat stomach. "It won't hurt me to miss a meal."

            Lily's eyes were drawn to his lean length. James looked especially gorgeous that morning in tight jeans and a black turtleneck that moulded to his broad chest. He was lounging in a chair like a sleek black panther, in complete control of his splendid body.

            Lily looked away quickly as memories made her heart beat faster. The feeling of his arms holding her a willing captive, his pulsing loins echoing her own passion.

            "Is there any chance we can skip the fair entirely?" James asked his mother, unaware of Lily's fantasies. 

            "Don't be greedy," Rosamund chided. "I made you a gift of an afternoon."

            "It never hurts to ask," he joked. "Okay, we'll settle for whatever time we can get. Right, Gabrielle?"

            "Right," she echoed, since she'd decided that for herself.

            It was a perfect day for a fly through the country, although they hadn't started out that way. Originally James had planned to drive in a muggle sports car. 

            When Lily suggested brooms, he said "Your hair will get all windblown."

            "I don't care," she assured him. "I don't want to miss anything. And the weather's perfect for flying."

            She was enchanted by the little wizarding villages they passed through. The diamond-paned windows of the shops sparkle din the sunshine and the streets were lined with shady trees. 

            "Everything is so old-world," she remarked. "Like something out of the past."

            "If you think this is old, wait until we get to Chandoreaux." James laughed. 

            "Is that your country estate?"

            He nodded. "It's the ultimate fixer-upper. Once I have one thing repaired, something else needs doing. Of course, it's hundreds of years old, so I guess I shouldn't complain. If I was that old I'd need a lot of work done to me, too," he joked.

            "Do you go there often?"

            "Not as often as I'd like."

            "But you keep the place fully staffed?" Lily still couldn't get used to the idea of having unlimited money.

            James shrugged. "The house and gardens need to be kept up all year-round." He glanced at her. "Are you sure you don't mind the wind? Your hair is getting blown pretty badly."

            "Is that your way of saying I look a mess?" she teased.

            "Not at all." He swooped over and brushed a silky strand of hair off her cheek. "I like you more this way. You look just as beautiful, yet more approachable." He frowned slightly. "You remind me of someone, but I can't quite decide who."

            Could James possibly be thinking of their meeting in the bistro on the night before his engagement? It seemed unlikely, even though there had been a certain chemistry between them even then. To be on the safe side, Lily changed the subject. 

            "How long does it take to get to Chandoreaux?"

            "Half an hour when I'm with my mother. Less if I'm by myself." He grinned.

            "I wonder why going fast is such a macho thing?" Lily wondered.

            "Perhaps because we have control of all this amazingly advanced equipment, but a woman can leave us completely clueless. It's compensation."

            "You're rich, handsome and royal. I can't feel sorry for you," she said lightly.

            "Thanks for the 'handsome' part, but pity wasn't the emotion I was hoping to inspire."

            Lily couldn't imagine anyone pitying him. James was everything a woman dreamed of and a man wished he could be. Unconsciously, her yearning showed on her face.

            He drew in his breath sharply. "Do you think we could start over, Gabrielle?"

            There was that name again, jerking her back to reality. "I honestly don't know, James. But we have today and the rest of this week together. Let's enjoy it and not worry about what will happen next week."

            "Fair enough." He gripped her hand. "If all the days are like today, I can't complain. I'm really eager to know what you think of Chandoreaux."

            "I'm sure I'll be impressed."

            "I don't want you to be impressed, I want you to like it. I've modernised the house to a certain extent – put in central heating and updated the bathrooms, that sort of thing. But it's still a fourteenth century manor house."

            "Does it have ornamental turrets and those huge fireplaces?"

            "Tremendous. The one in the dining room was used for cooking. It's big enough to roast a whole ox."

            "I want the entire grand tour."

            James gazed dubiously at her high-heeled pumps. They matched the white linen suit she wore with a silk blouse printed in jewel tones.

            "I'm afraid we'll have to save the more rugged parts for another time," he said. "Those shoes weren't made for climbing down stone steps to the dungeon, or up them to the sentry towers."

            "You have a dungeon?" she asked delightedly.

            "Actually I've converted it into a wine cellar, but there are still some iron cuffs bolted to the walls and a couple of pairs of leg-irons." 

            "I definitely have to see it," Lily declared.

            "The stairs will be tricky in those heels, but I suppose it will be all right. I wish now that we'd changed into something more casual, but I didn't want to waste time going back home after the fair."

            "We'll improvise. For starters, take off your tie," she said, steering with one hand as she removed her jacket. He took both hands of the broom and took off the tie, before performing a few dives and acrobatics, still with both hands off the handle of his broom. 

            "Show off," she muttered as she swooped down and helped him out of his jacket.

            He glanced over at her and smiled. "I always hoped you'd undress me one day, but I had someplace more private in mind."

            "I'm beginning to think there's no place private in all of Grandalia," she observed lightly.

            "With enough incentive I'll find one," he murmured.

            Lily inhaled the heady scent of his sun-warmed skin and tangy after-shave lotion. It was like an aphrodisiac. She wanted to kiss the hollow in his throat and open his shirt deeper so her lips could trail down his tanned chest to his flat nipples. 

            "Gabrielle?" he asked softly when she remained silent.

            Lily sat back on her broom, fighting his powerful appeal. "How can you get amorous in mid-air?" she asked in as light a tone as she could manage.

            James chuckled, unaware of the effect he was having on her. "I don't have any inhibitions when I'm around you. Too bad I can't convince you to lose a few of yours."

            "One of us has act royal."

            "You never used to worry about your image." He turned his head to look at her speculatively. "You've changed so much you almost seem a different person."

            Lily gave a nervous little laugh. "Father was furious over my last escapade. He threatened to cut off my charge accounts if I didn't clean up my act."

            "It wouldn't be an escapade if we made love. We're legal."

            "Not yet."

            "Does that mean you've decided not to marry me?" he asked soberly.

            "We agreed to enjoy the here and now. Don't spoil things, James."

            "You're right. If it isn't the answer I'm hoping for, I don't want to hear it just yet. Maybe that's living in a fool's paradise, but I have a feeling you'll realise we were meant to be together."

            "Anything is possible," she murmured, wishing it was true. 

Awww! After all that fluff, I had to end it on a melancholy note…

Anyhoo, next chapter – Lily has an accident, we have a declaration of love and James has justice from the press! Things get moving at last!

Dance like a llama would!

fire-bird


	23. Chapter 23

**A Right Royal Mix-Up – Uncut!**

****

            Sorry about the wait… Well, I'm back from Majorca, seriously sunburnt and dreading the huge pile of revision I have to do. So, naturally, instead of revising for the two exams I have tomorrow, I'm posting my next chapter. Glad to know I've got my priorities sorted, eh? This fic is drawing to a close, and I should be able to update more regularly soon – I only have to be in school for four more days! Yay! I'll try and get the next chapter up in two or three days. Well, here goes… Hope you like it!

Disclaimer – just in case anyone hasn't quite grasped this fact yet, it's not mine.

****

**Chapter 23**

****

James's country home was a vast estate. The house itself was smaller than the family castle, but almost as impressive. It was set in the centre of acres of land, surrounded by high stone walls. The grounds around the house were colourfully landscaped with carefully tended flowers and clipped grass that softened the imposing stone structures.

            James gave Lily the requested tour, pointing out the fireplace he'd described and some improvements he'd made. The renovations were more obvious upstairs, where the bathrooms had been modernised and some of the stone floors carpeted.

            "This wing will be the nursery someday," he said, leading her into a large room that connected with several others.

            "You must be expecting to have a lot of children," Lily remarked in an attempt at humour.

            "I hope to," he answered without any suggestiveness. "This will be the common playroom, with the children's bedrooms and the nanny's interconnecting. In the opposite wing is the master suite. I'll show you that and then we'll go down to the cellar."

            The master suite was very masculine. The furniture was massive, with few softening touches. The bedside table held a lamp, a telephone and two books, but no ornaments or plants. The dresser and a tall chest were similarly uncluttered. Only the large desk had the normal amount of disorder.

            James watched Lily's face as she glanced around. "You don't like it," he commented with disappointment.

            "I do," she protested. "It's a very handsome room – for a man. Anyone can tell that a woman doesn't live here."

            "If you shared this room, what would you change?" he asked in a casual tone. She glanced around thoughtfully. "For starters, I'd bring some colour into the bedspread and drapes. And then I'd charm that couch and those chairs, probably to a print with a white background. Those are the major changes, but I'd also fill the room with flowering plants and some personal touches. That ormolu clock on the mantel downstairs, and the lovely Wedgwood bowl, perhaps."

            "I didn't realise I was living in such austerity."  He laughed. 

            "It's your room. You're entitled to furnish it any way you like. You asked me what _I'd do and I told you."_

            "If you decide to marry me – and I'm by no means pressurising you – but _if_ you decide, you can redecorate any way you like."

            "Sure, and you'll move to one of the spare bedrooms." She smiled.

            "I can guarantee that would never happen," he said in a velvet voice.

            "Didn't you promise to show me the dungeon?" she asked, moving towards the door.

            "If these were the old days, I'd keep you there until I wore down your resistance," he joked.

            "You're too civilised for that."

            "Keep reminding me of the fact." He put his arm around her as they walked down the hall. "I have stirrings of my caveman origins when I'm around you."

            The dungeon wasn't easy to get to. Beyond the cavernous kitchen was a room with a trapdoor in the floor. James grasped a metal ring in the door and pulled it open, revealing a flight of hand-hewn stone steps leading to the basement below. It was dark, and a dank smell rose from the depths.

            "You want to change your mind?" he asked Lily.

            "No, I really want to see it." She couldn't tell him, but this might be her only chance to see an authentic dungeon.

            "All right, if you're sure." James flipped a switch and nothing happened. "Damn!" he said, withdrawing his wand and lighting the end of it.  "The lights must have burned out. Stay here and I'll turn on the lights in the cellar."

            She stared down into the black hole. It was a little eerie. Were people actually imprisoned in the dark in those long-ago, brutal days? She hoped not. James's footsteps sounded faintly from below, like those of an animal prowling. And then the lights came on, dissipating the feeling of danger.

            "Stay there and I'll come up and get you," James called.

            But Lily had already started down the stairs. "It's all right. I can make it on my own," she called back.

            There was no railing, so she clung to the wall with one hand as she picked her way gingerly down the uneven stone steps.

            "Wait for me," he ordered. "You might fall."

            Before Lily could answer, her heel caught in a crevice between two rocks and she pitched forward into space.

            James raced up the stairs and caught her, breaking her fall, but her knee scraped painfully across one of the rough stone steps.

            He held her tightly, his heart racing against hers. "You never listen to me," he scolded. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. You could have broken your neck!"

            "You were right about the high heels," she said meekly. "Next time I'll take your advice."

            "It's a nice fantasy, anyway." He smiled wryly. "I'm just thankful you didn't get hurt."

            Lily didn't want to tell him that her knee was throbbing. But as they started back up the stairs, James noticed that she was trying not to limp.

            "What's the matter with your leg?" he asked sharply.

            "Nothing. I'm fine."

            "No, you aren't." He knelt down to see for himself. "You're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

            "I just scraped my knee, that's all. No big deal."

            "What am I going to do with you?" He swung her into his arms and started for the central staircase. "You need somebody to take care of you."

            "You mean, like a keeper?" she teased.

            "It's not a bad idea." He smiled wryly. "Your father would agree with me."

            "He did. He chose you."

            "I'm not doing a very good job of it." James carried her to the bed in his suite and set her down gently. "Let me take a look at that leg."

            He uttered a sharp exclamation when he examined her more closely. Her panty hose were shredded and blood was oozing out of the scrape on her knee.

            "Take off your panty hose," he ordered.

            "Certainly not!"

            "This is no time for false modesty," he said impatiently. "All I'm going to do is charm out the grit, repair the skin and relieve the bruising. We'd better bandage it too, in case of infection." He disappeared into the adjoining bathroom before she could object.

            Lily knew he was right. The tiny particles of stone in her knee had to be cleaned out or it might very well become infected. Scowling in annoyance, she hastily wriggled out of her panty hose while he was still out of the room. 

            James returned, carrying newly transfigured bandages that had once been towels. He raised an eyebrow when he saw she'd done as he instructed. "This must be a first."

            "Just get it over with," she muttered.

            "That's scarcely the kind of thing a man likes to hear," he remarked mischievously.

            "I'm not noted for my patience," she said pointedly.

            "Tell me something I _don't know." He put a towel under her leg and brandished his wand. "This might hurt a little." She winced as he pointed the wand to her knee and muttered a spell, drawing the dirt and grit out of the wound, grating painfully. "I'm sorry," he murmured._

            "It isn't your fault."

            "I know, but I never want to hurt you," he said softly.

            Lily's heart filled with so much love that she lowered her lashes, unable to answer.

            "The worst is over," he said. "I'll put on a bandage and you'll be as good as new." He gave his wand an elaborate flourish.

            She looked at the large square of gauze that now covered her knee. "Does it have to be that large? I don't want to make a big deal out of this."

            "I didn't want you to get blood on your white skirt, but the cut should stop bleeding soon. You can take off the bandage when we get home."

            "All of this and I didn't even get to see the dungeon," she commented ruefully. 

            "When you've seen one, you've seen them all. If it's a high priority you'll just have to come back again."

            "But next time I'll wear flat shoes," she agreed, knowing there wouldn't be a next time.

            James's smile faded and he gripped her hand. "When I saw you come plunging down those stone steps I felt real terror for the first time in my life. I don't know how I could have gone on if anything terrible had happened to you."

            "James," she said hesitantly.

            "I'm not asking you to love me." He framed her face in his palms and gazed at her with deep emotion. "It would be a dream come true if you did, but if that isn't to be, I'll settle for knowing that you're alive and happy."

            Lily threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, James, I don't deserve you!"

            He held her close and stroked her hair. "Don't feel badly, sweetheart. I'm a grown man, I can cope with it. You can't help the way you feel."

            "You don't understand about me. I never meant to hurt you. No matter what happens, please believe that."

            "You don't have to apologise. Love is a rare and wonderful thing. It hit me hard, but you can't make somebody love you in return," he said sadly.

            "James, don't you know what I'm saying? I love you so much it hurts!" Lily decided nothing was worth the pain she was inflicting on him. If he hated her for the cruel trick she'd played on him, it couldn't be helped. He deserved to know the truth.

            James was staring at her with a mixture of incredulity, joy and belated caution. "You know that's what I want to hear, but you don't have to say it, angel."

            "Yes I do! I can't pretend any longer."

            "Why would you want to? You have to know I'm mad about you!" He drew back to look at her searchingly. "Is it because of Tanya? You still think I'm involved with her?"

            "No, I trust you completely, James. I know you're not capable of anything callous or underhanded."

            He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. "My love. I never knew I could be this happy!"

            His fervent kiss expressed all the pent-up longing he'd been keeping in check. Lily responded with an equal lack of restraint. It had been so difficult to deny him, when he was everything she'd ever wanted. 

            They clung to each other, murmuring passionate declarations of love between frantic kisses. Gradually James's caresses became more sensual and his mouth trailed down her neck to the valley between her breasts.

            Lily arched her body as he unbuttoned her blouse and strung a line of kisses over the soft slopes of her bra. Then his teeth nipped gently at the hardened nipple straining against its lace covering. She moaned softly as his warm tongue circled the little bud, creating a burning desire.

            "My beautiful princess," he said huskily. "You're all mine, aren't you?"

            Lily struggled to resist his powerful allure until she established complete honesty between them. James had to know the truth before they made love; otherwise she would be taking advantage of him. Maybe he wouldn't want her once he found out what she was capable of. That was a chance she had to take.

            She captured his tormenting hand, but it remained curved around her breast. "We have to talk, James," she said faintly.

            "I can't say much for your timing." His chuckle had a deep masculine sound. 

            "There's something I have to tell you," she persisted.

            "I don't want to hear anything except I love you, James."

            "You know I do, but I can't – "

            "I can see there's only one way to get your full attention."

            His mouth took possession of hers, effectively ending all conversation. While his tongue probed deeply, his hands caressed her body sensually.

            All of her senses were under siege. Lily tried to remember why this was wrong, but when his hand slipped under her skirt to stroke her bare thighs, nothing else seemed important.

            "Your skin is so warm and smooth," he murmured. "I want to touch every inch of you."

            She flung her arms around his neck as his fingertips made erotic circles over her stomach. When they moved to the damp curls at the apex of her thighs, she held her breath in anticipation.

            She was tantalised by his deliberate exploration of her body as he fulfilled his desire to know every inch of her. When his hand finally slipped between her legs and he probed intimately, she cried out in delight.

            "Do you like that, my little darling?" he asked in husky voice. "I want to bring you more pleasure than you've ever known."

            "You do, my love," she whispered. "It's never been like this."

            "Do you know how that makes me feel?" He stared down at her with blazing eyes. "You're all the woman I'll ever want."

            He positioned her body under his and scissored his legs around hers. Sliding his hands under her hips, he joined their bodies even closer. Lily was moulded to his long length, the hard proof of his desire raising the pitch of her own excitement almost unbearably.

            He raised his head to say exultantly, "You're finally going to be mine. There's no turning back now."

            She couldn't have if she'd tried. As James tugged her blouse out of her waistband, she reached eagerly to do the same with his shirt.

            The harsh ringing of a telephone was an unspeakable intrusion into their private paradise. They stared at each other for a moment in disbelief.

            "Do you have to answer it?" she asked in a muted voice.

            James hesitated. "We use Muggle methods to ensure privacy. Only my close family have the number. Mother is the only one who knows we're here. She wouldn't disturb us unless it was really important."

            Lily nodded wordlessly. As her passion slowly ebbed, she realised it was for the best, even though her aching body disagreed. She would have had to tell him afterwards, and it would have tarnished the beautiful experience.

            It was James's father on the phone, not his mother. "I have wonderful news, son." Damien sounded euphoric.

            "Couldn't it have waited until we got back, Father?" James gritted his teeth, trying to control his frustration. "This is the first free time Gabrielle and I have had in weeks.

            "I realise that, but this is urgent. As you know, our Councillors have been negotiating with that tabloid newspaper. The publisher tried to stonewall us, but we've had detectives looking into the matter. They've uncovered enough unsavoury evidence against that Tanya woman to discredit her even without a blood test. She agreed to hold a press conference recanting her entire story."

            "Fantastic!" James's frown was replaced by a broad smile.

            "But that isn't all. When we presented our evidence to the newspaper and told them the amount we were prepared to sue for, they agreed to publish a retraction – on the front page!" Damien finished jubilantly. "That was one of our conditions."

            "You were always a tough negotiator." James chuckled.

            "It helps to be in the right, but this was one fight I didn't intend to lose. If money was all those people understand, then we'd have hit them where it hurts."

            "I appreciate your support, Dad. Thanks for telling me the good news."

            "Don't hang up, I'm not finished yet. The newspapers got wind of the story. You know how dogged they are about something this sensational. Reporters have been flooing in from all over, asking for a statement, so we set up a news conference. It's scheduled for two hours from now. That will give you time to get home and also confer with our Councillors before you face the press."

            "You want me to come home _now?" James turned to look at Lily. _

            "It's imperative! You want to clear your name and put this all behind you, don't you?"

            "Of course," James answered, but with reluctance.

            "Then you have to meet with the press, tell them how confident you were that you'd be vindicated, and answer the questions they're bound to have."

            "I suppose it has to be done." James sighed. "I just wish it didn't have to be right now."

            "I know, but it can't be helped. You'd better start for home immediately so our Councillors can brief you before you face the reporters."

            James put down the phone slowly. "As you heard, that was Father." He told Lily what had happened.

            She had already tucked her blouse back into her waistband. "That's good news." She slid off the bed without looking at him.

            "It would have been even better news an hour from now," he said wryly.

            "You can't have everything." She tried to keep her voice light.

            "I almost did." He took her into his arms and cradled her chin in his hand, gazing down at her tenderly. "I wish I could tell them to have the news conference without me." 

            "You can't do that."

            "No – for your sake as well as mine. I need to erase any doubt in people's minds. Although I don't know how anyone could think I would even look at another woman when I have you, my beautiful princess."

            "We'd better go," Lily murmured.

            "In a minute." He sighed and nestled her head on his shoulder. "I want to hold you just a little longer."

            "We don't have time," she said as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

            "Not for what I'd like to do. I don't want our first time to be a hurried affair. When I make love to you it will be slowly, the way you deserve. I'll hold you in my arms and bring you joy, over and over again, all night long."

            "Oh, James," Lily groaned.

            "You're right, I'm just tormenting both of us. But our time will come, sweetheart. I promise you."

            "I'd like to think so," she said wistfully.

            "Count on it! After the final ball, you and I are going away together for the weekend. Lord knows, we deserve it! We'll go someplace where we can be completely alone without these constant interruptions."

            "I don't think there is any place like that," she said wryly.

            "As a matter of fact, I happen to know of one."

            "Where is it?"

            "You'll find out when we get there. I want to surprise you."

            Lily didn't allow herself to think about how wonderful it would be. When this week ended, so would her relationship with James. King Claude would have to figure out some other solution to his problem. She couldn't go on living a lie any longer.

            James's parents were sure the promise of the printed retractions had patched up any rift between Lily and their son. James was obviously mad about her, and she couldn't hide her feelings for him. The chemistry between them was evident. 

            Remus and Ariadne were equally in love and had much the same problem as the other couple, although Remus wasn't aware of it.

            "Remus asked me to marry him," Ariadne told Lily that evening.

            "What did you say?"

            "What _could I say? You were the one who pointed out all the reasons why I couldn't accept."_

            "I'm sorry," Lily said quietly.

            "It isn't your fault." Ariadne sighed. "You have your own troubles. It's do frustrating, though, when Remus and I both love each other. Sometimes I'm tempted to tell him the truth – but it's a no-win situation. He'd undoubtedly hate me for what we've done to James."

            "You aren't to blame. I'm the guilty one."

            "Not entirely. I was the one who urged you on. But it doesn't matter who was more at fault. We've backed ourselves into a corner and there's no way out."

            "This thing has gotten out of hand and too many people are getting hurt. I won't let James be victimised any longer." Lily's chin set firmly. "If Gabrielle hasn't surfaced by the time this week is over, I'm going to tell him the truth. And this time I won't let myself be talked out of it."

            "What about the repercussions between Beaumarre and Grandalia?"

            "King Claude will just have to deal with it," Lily answered grimly. "I'm prepared to do everything in my power to convince Gabrielle of how wonderful James is. But I won't let her and her father keep him dangling. The longer he lives with great expectations, the more it will hurt when everything comes crashing down around him."

            "You'd be taking an awful chance by telling him," Ariadne warned. "He might never forgive you."

            "I'll just have to risk it," Lily replied bleakly. "James asked me to go away with him for the weekend after the grand ball. If there's no word from Gabrielle by then, I'm going," she said, making up her mind.

            "Think about it before you do something you might regret," Ariadne pleaded.

            "It's something I should have done days ago, but that's hindsight."

            "Well, maybe James will understand how it happened."

            Lily tried to smile. "Do you believe in the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny, too?"

            "No, really. He might take it a lot better than you think. You could at least part friends." Since she realised Lily could not be dissuaded, Ariadne tried to sound convincing.

            "Sure, it might be the best weekend of my life," Lily said mockingly. "Or the worst." 

Well, how was that? 

Next chapter is a short one before the climax – Starts off with Remus and Ariadne action, then moves on to Lily and James. Yay!

Here's a little poem, instead of my usual random phrase.

Irritating Poem

I'm writing a poem without any rhymes

But I've had to redo it just dozens of goes

Imagine my anger, my terrible rage

As the rhymes keep on jumping right onto the sheet

No sooner is one line put into its place

The next comes along, stares me right in the eye

Saying, "Now that you've finished that bit of the text,

You've got to have me, can't you see that I'm here."

I try for impossible words like 'cucumber'

But they overhear, and awake from their snoozing.

I reach out for 'artichoke', 'porridge' and 'sago'

But I find the gyrations just give me arthritis


	24. Chapter 24

**A Right Royal Mix-Up – Uncut!**

            Sorry for the delay – the chapter was written two days after I finished the last one, but ff.net wouldn't let me post it!… This is pure fluff, but I've been asked by a couple of reviewers to put in more romance (instead of all the wonderful angst!) But don't worry, angst-lovers – there'll be a nice, messy confrontation scene in a chapter or two… (fire-bird rubs her hands together with glee as she cackles evilly). There will be 29 chapters and an epilogue in this story, and I've planned them all out now, so I just need to get my nose to the grindstone and write the damn things! I'm trying to stick to two or three day gaps between chapters, so I hope the next will be posted within that time (fingers crossed – I'm revising for my Additional Mathematics exam – urgh!)

Anyhoo, that's enough about me, on with the fic!

Disclaimer – Have you ever doubted that I am indeed the wonderful JK? *bats eyelashes as readers snort* Yeah right – I wish!

**Chapter 24**

            The week in Grandalia was winding to a close and most of the major events, including the public ones, were over. Helena's garden party was Thursday afternoon, the time Rosamund had allotted her. Someone else was hosting a private dinner in the evening and the grand ball on Friday night would climax the festivities.

            Helena's party was as organised as if she'd planned it for weeks instead of just a few days. A corps of waiters circulated among the guests on the lawn, serving an endless supply of tiny sandwiches and pastries. Tea was dispensed from huge silver urns under a red-and-white tent, which also sheltered a long, fully stocked bar.

            Ariadne gazed at the lovely chateau that overlooked the meticulously groomed lawns. "Your parents' home is beautiful," she remarked to Remus.

            "You've only had a glimpse of the inside," he said. "After the party I'll show you around. I especially want you to see my apartment."

            "You also have a suite of rooms at the royal castle, don't you?"

            He nodded. "As equerry to prince, I have to spend a lot of time there. But now that James is getting married I'll have more time for my own life." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

            Ariadne quickly turned to look around at the groups of guests dotting the lawn. "There must be almost a hundred guests here, but it isn't a bit crowded."

            "My parents have had three times as many people at parties. This is just a last-minute thing."

            "That's even more amazing. I don't know how your mother does it."

            "Mother will be delighted to share her secret with you. You heard how badly she wants a daughter."

            "Remus…" Ariadne began hesitantly.

            "I know you haven't agreed to marry me, but I don't intend to give up. Not after you said you love me."

            "I do love you, Remus, but I… I'm not ready to get married. Everything is happening too fast."

            "I knew you were special from the moment I saw you," he said fondly. "But we don't have to get married right away. We can have an extended engagement, if you like. I just want it to be official. This would be a perfect time to make the announcement."

            "No, you mustn't do that!" When he was surprised by her vehemence, Ariadne said in a milder tone, "I have to tell my parents first. Think how they'd feel if they read about it in the newspaper before I had a chance to tell them."

            "You're right, of course. I hadn't thought of that."

            "Well, now you understand. Let's have some tea." She started to walk towards the tent.

            "I'm looking forward to meeting your parents," Remus remarked.

            "You'd like them," Ariadne said wistfully.    "How could I help it? They brought _you_ into the world." He gazed at her tenderly.

            Why did Remus have to be so sweet and trusting? Ariadne wondered hopelessly. She tried to think of how to change the subject – something she did a lot lately – but he didn't give her a chance.

            "Why can't I go home with you when you leave here? I can meet your family and give them an opportunity to look me over."

            "No, I… That wouldn't work out. I'm not going directly home from here."

            He frowned slightly. "Where are you going?"

            Ariadne improvised wildly, mixing a little truth with a lot of fiction. "Actually I might be going to England. An old school friend asked me to stay with her in London. I'm between jobs at the moment, so it seemed a good time to take her up on her invitation."

            "You were simply going to drop out of my life without telling me?"

            "I wouldn't put it that way," she answered carefully.

            "What part didn't I understand?"

            "You're overreacting, Remus. I'm just talking about a holiday."

            "Which you never mentioned until I asked to meet your parents." He looked at her speculatively. "You never talk about yourself. Is there something you don't want me to know?"

            "Like what?" she countered.

            "That's what I'm asking you." He gazed at her steadily. "All I really know is that you and Gabrielle were at school together. You never mention your family or other friends. It's as though you have no past."

            Ariadne picked her way through a minefield. "You're making my case for me. How can we consider marriage when we know so little about each other?"

            "I'm willing to tell you anything you _want_ to know. I'm saving the deep dark secret until I'm secure of you. I don't feel like I can trust you with it when you won't even tell me about your family." He waved an arm at the numerous guests. "My family is here today, and a lot of my friends. I want you to be a part of my life, but you won't let me into yours. Why not, Ariadne?"

            "You're imagining things," she mumbled.

            "I don't think so. Have I just been believing what I wanted to believe? The truth is, you don't want me to meet your parents because you don't intend to see me again after you leave here. This is just a summer romance for you, isn't it?"

            "No!" Ariadne couldn't bear to have him remember her that way. "Whatever else you think about me, please believe I love you, Remus."

            "I'd like to believe it," he said slowly. "But how can I? People who love each other want to be together. I have a terrible feeling I'll never see you again after you leave here."

            "That would break my heart." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears as she told the truth.

            "Darling Ariadne!" He took both her hands in his and held them tightly. "I'll never let that happen. Wherever you go, I'll come after you. The only thing that will keep me away is if you tell me you don't love me." He smiled tenderly as he added, "And even then I'll try to change your mind."

            They were joined by a young couple, friends of Remus. 

            "You two look awfully serious. Don't you know this is a party?" the man joked.

            Remus made the introductions and they all chatted for a few moments. When the woman asked him about a mutual friend, Ariadne made a vague excuse and went to find Lily.

            The two women took one of the gravelled paths to a private corner of the garden, shielded from view. When the voices of the guests were only an indistinguishable murmur, Lily stared at her friend curiously. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

            Ariadne told her what had happened with Remus. "What am I going to do?" she groaned. "I know the week is almost over, but I don't know if I can get through the rest of it. How can I keep on letting him believe we have a future together?"

            "Maybe you do." Lily's jaw set firmly. "After James and I leave on Saturday you're going to tell Remus the truth. Then it's up to him, but I don't think he'll disappoint you."

            "Are you sure you want me to do that?" Ariadne's face lit with a mixture of hope and caution. "What if you change your mind and decide not to tell James?"

            "I won't. It's time King Claude stopped victimising everyone to save face. He's already ruined _my life. I refuse to let him do it to the rest of you."_

            "I wish there was some solution for you and James," Ariadne said in a muted voice.

            "The only one I can think of is if Grandalia suddenly abolishes the monarchy and becomes a democratic country." Lily tried to make a joke out of it, since they both knew her case was hopeless. "I can't see that happening in the foreseeable future, but at least one of us might as well get a husband out of this trip."

            Lily's gown for the grand ball was an exquisite creation of white lace that could have doubled as a wedding gown. The bouffant skirt belled out from a tight bodice that had a sweetheart neckline. It was a perfect showcase for the magnificent ruby necklace and earrings Robert brought to her room.

            Lily was unmoved by the priceless jewels. The borrowed finery was simply a reminder of what a fraud she was. But no more. She waited until her maid and hairdresser had left the room before telling Robert her plans. 

            "You can't do that!" he exclaimed with an aghast expression.

            "Watch me," she answered grimly. "Why won't you admit the game is over and you lost?"

            "That's not true. Gabrielle – "

            "Is never going to marry James," Lily interrupted. "She went so deep underground that you can't even find her. What makes you think she'll ever change her mind?"

            "King Claude has ways," Robert replied vaguely.

            "You're all living in a fantasyland," Lily said impatiently. "How long did you expect me to put my life on hold so you could carry on your conscienceless deception?"

            "The king is very grateful to you. I'm sure he'd be willing to compensate you handsomely."

            "Don't add insult to injury! You better start dreaming up a story that won't make you look too foolish, because I intend to tell James everything tomorrow. What he'll do about it is up to him."

            Robert argued and begged, but Lily was adamant. He followed her all the way to the ballroom, still pleading, and only gave up when James joined them. 

            "You look exquisite." James's eyes glowed as he gazed at her. "I must be the luckiest man in the world."

            "You're certainly the most handsome," she answered lightly.

            James was one of those men who looked completely at home in dinner clothes. His were tailored to perfection and the white jacket accentuated his deep tan.

            Those few moments were all they had in private before a group gathered around them. They were never alone for very long, and especially not on that final night.

            It was a gala evening. Two orchestras alternated, so there was continuous music for dancing. The ballroom was decorated with arching sprays of purple and white orchids, and a bevy of waiters circled constantly with champagne and canapés.

            The midnight supper was as lavish as might be expected. Every conceivable delicacy was displayed artfully on a long, lace-covered buffet table that glittered with silver serving dishes. While the guests were eating, waiters continued to pour wine and champagne, and the orchestra played on.

            Lily and James preferred to dance. "This is the first time I've been able to get near you all night," he complained.

            "You're making up for it," she laughed. He had both arms wrapped around her.

            "Be thankful I'm practicing restraint." He drew her even closer.

            "What happens when you indulge yourself?" she teased.

            "You'll find out tomorrow," he answered in a smoky voice.

            Lily didn't want to let herself think about how exciting it would be – if James forgave her. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

            "Try to be patient for one more day."

            "But if I don't know where we're going, how will I know what clothes to take?"

            "You won't need any." His lips brushed across hers. "We might not get out of bed for days."

            She laughed breathlessly. "It won't look very respectable, checking into a hotel without luggage."

            "Do you really care?"

            "No," she answered softly, gazing at his beloved face. "You're all I care about."

AWWWW!!!!! Well, how was that for fluff? I'm not very good with soppy, romantic stuff, so I hope that was OK. Quite a lot of angst seemed to slip in, somehow! 

Next chapter – Lily and James go away for the weekend, and who do you think they meet? 

Sweet builder's bottoms!!!


	25. Chapter 25

A Right Royal Mix-up - Uncut!  
  
So, I've finally read and reread OotP, and enjoyed it very much, too, so I can now get back to my own writing. I'm really ecstatic - I got the first copy of OotP in my town - I won a writing competition and got to open the very first box! I also got my copy and one for my family (I won't let them touch mine!) for free! I'll probably post the story I wrote soon - you had to write a scene for the fifth book - so keep your eyes peeled and I hope you'll read it and tell me what you think.  
Anyhoo, here we have the long-awaited climax of the fic. he finds out! I hope it's been worth the anticipation everyone has! Disclaimer - if in doubt, it ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Lily packed very little the next day - mainly her makeup and some lingerie. James had finally told her the place they were going to was very casual. People wore mostly jeans and bathing suits. When she said she hadn't brought either of these things to Grandalia, he said he would buy her whatever she needed.  
  
Lily was filled with equal parts of anticipation and trepidation as they flew through the beautiful countryside. Her heart swelled with love as she gazed at James's patrician profile. He looked especially handsome with the wind blowing his dark hair. It would be cruel if he decided he couldn't forgive her. She tried unsuccessfully to hide her fear as he turned his head to smile at her.  
  
"Don't look so worried, angel," he teased. "You're going to like where I'm taking you."  
  
"I'm not so sure. You must have some reason for keeping it such a deep dark secret."  
  
"Okay, we're almost there so I might as well tell you. It's a little fishing village on the edge of the Riviera - the unfashionable part. Havril sur Mer is the best-kept secret on the Continent. A select group of us have been going there for years, whenever we need to get away from the paparazzi, or from pointless public functions. Our parents don't know about it and neither do any of the other people who pester us for one reason or another. It's the only place I can guarantee that nobody will bother us."  
  
"That's hard to believe. We're both so recognisable."  
  
"Tourists don't know about the place, and wouldn't come if they did. There's nothing to do but swim and take long walks along the beach - and make love." He gave her a slow, sensuous smile.  
  
"How could you keep it such a secret? The gossip magazines and newspapers would pay handsomely to know where celebrities hang out."  
  
"We take good care of the natives. If they tipped off the media, we'd stop coming and their regular source of income would dry up. They aren't very hospitable to strangers, and they pretend not to know anybody's real name." James and Lily rounded a corner, to a view of the glittering Riviera. "Here we are."  
  
Havril sur Mer was small and unpretentious. A few men were working on the fishing boats bobbing along the waterfront, tinkering with motors or spreading nets out to dry.  
  
The sleepy little village, a short distance from the water, had a grocery store, a restaurant or two, and a bistro, none of them very fancy. It was, indeed, the last place you'd expect to find celebrities.  
  
James led the way through the village to a one-story hotel surrounded by small bungalows. When he stopped in front of a bungalow facing the water, Lily was prepared for a picturesque view, but spartan lodgings.  
  
When they went inside, she was amazed at the luxury of the furnishings. The room wasn't large, but the carpeting was plush, and the draperies and bedspread were made from the finest fabrics.  
  
James laughed at the expression on her face. "Did you expect a cot and a bare bulb hanging form the ceiling?"  
  
"Maybe not that austere, but I must admit I'm surprised. I don't know why, though. Your idea of roughing it is hanging up your own bathrobe."  
  
"Look who's talking!" he teased. "I'm surprised you didn't insist on bringing your hairdresser and maid along."  
  
"You might wish I had when you see what I look like when I do my own hair," she laughed.  
  
He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You couldn't be anything but beautiful, my love."  
  
Lily rested her head on his shoulder, savouring this moment of closeness. But when his hands caressed her back, she knew the day of reckoning couldn't be put off any longer.  
  
Drawing back reluctantly, she said, "We have to talk, James."  
  
"What could I have done wrong already?" he teased. "We only just got here."  
  
"You didn't do anything - I did. Although, in my defence, I never expected it to turn out like this."  
  
James didn't take her seriously. "We can't discuss anything earth- shattering until we buy you some jeans and T-shirts." He consulted his watch. "And we'd better go now before the store closes."  
  
"This is really important," she insisted. "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"You can tell me on the way to the store. I have our agenda all mapped out. First we get you outfitted, then we come back here and make love for a couple of hours. After that we take a long walk on the beach - that's what you need the clothes for."  
  
Lily couldn't help smiling. "It sounds like a strenuous program."  
  
"That's why we'll have to go back to bed after our walk." He grinned.  
  
She was secretly relieved at the reprieve, although it only postponed the inevitable. She had tried to tell him, so her conscience was clear on that one point.  
  
The general store in the village didn't have much of a selection, but Lily was able to get what she needed. After she'd completed her purchases, she and James strolled down the short main street, each with anticipation of a different sort.  
  
What happened next was both shocking and unexpected. A man and a woman came out of a bar and turned in their direction. For a moment Lily had the unsettling sensation that she was walking into a mirror. Except for their different outfits, the other woman was her exact double!  
  
After the first instant of surprise, Lily realised the woman had to be Princess Gabrielle. So this was where the princess had been hiding out all this time. Suddenly Lily feared their chance meeting had ruined everything - James would never believe she had meant to tell him the truth. He was staring from her to Gabrielle with an amazed and bewildered look on his face.  
  
The princess was initially as startled as they were, then she reacted angrily. "What are you doing here?" she asked James. "I suppose you told my father where I am and ruined this place for everybody. You always were a jerk!"  
  
"Neither of us knew you were here," Lily said, because James was speechless.  
  
Gabrielle turned on her furiously. "You! I'm surprised you have the nerve to face me - either of you."  
  
"I must be losing my mind," James muttered. "Who is this woman?" he asked Lily. "You two could be twins."  
  
"Scarcely," Gabrielle said witheringly. "She's just a cheap little actress they dressed up to look like me. Don't pretend you didn't know. You must have been in on it."  
  
"In on what? Will somebody please tell me what the hell this is all about?"  
  
Lily moistened her dry lips. "Let's go someplace where we can talk."  
  
"You're not going anywhere until I tell you how I plan to get even for what you did to me," Gabrielle raged. "I'm going to expose you for the fraud you are. If it weren't for you, my father would have had to call off the wedding plans. He'll be sorry, though. When I get through talking he'll wish he had. I intend to tell the whole world that the engagement was a sham, and I don't care about the consequences!"  
  
As her voice rose, the handsome young man beside her tried to quiet her. Glancing at him for the first time, Lily recognised him as Sirius Black, the famous Quidditch player.  
  
"Calm down, Gaby," he said. "We've been over all this. You know it's no solution. Your image would suffer, too."  
  
"I don't care! She can't steal my identity and get away with it!"  
  
"She's done a good job so far," he said crisply. "Let's go inside and talk about it over a drink."  
  
"No! I can't stand the sight of them," Gabrielle stormed.  
  
"Stop acting like a brat," Sirius ordered. "If we discuss the situation rationally, maybe we can find some way out of this mess that won't make us all look stupid." He led her into the bar, glancing over his shoulder to be sure that the other two were following.  
  
Lily gazed at James despairingly. He didn't know the whole story, but he'd heard enough to know he'd been massively deceived. The stony look on his face didn't promise forgiveness.  
  
When they were inside the bar, she put her hand on his arm to prevent him from joining the other two at a table. "I can explain," she said haltingly.  
  
"I doubt it, but it will be interesting to hear you try." He raised an eyebrow sardonically. "I'm especially looking forward to the part where we made plans for a life together after we were married."  
  
"You have every right to be angry, but please believe that none of us meant to hurt you."  
  
"Is that supposed to make everything all right? You pretended to be Gabrielle, let me believe you were in love with me, and you didn't think I'd mind when it all turned out to be a joke I wasn't in on?"  
  
Unshed tears made Lily's eyes as bright as stars, but she willed herself not to cry. "I do love you, James, with all my heart. I know you'll never believe that now, but it's the truth. It wasn't anything I planned or could control, it just happened."  
  
"How gullible do you think I am?" he asked angrily. "You love me and that's why you helped arrange my marriage to Gabrielle? Give me a break!"  
  
"I'm not trying to shift the blame, but her father and Henri said it was a perfect match, that you and Gabrielle were both just skittish about giving up your freedom. By the time I found out that neither of you wanted to marry the other, it was too late. Nobody could find her, and everyone thought I was the princess. I didn't honestly care about relations between your two countries, but I cared about you. It would have been horrible for you if the story had gotten out that she ran away rather than become engaged to you."  
  
"That would have been preferable to marrying her." James looked over to where Gabrielle was listening sullenly, while Sirius talked to her in a low voice. "How could you possibly think that I wouldn't know the difference if she returned and took over? You might look identical, but she's the same spoiled shrew I remember from the old days. She'll never change."  
  
"You've changed," Lily insisted. "From everything I'd read and heard, you were pretty imperious yourself. But when I got to know you, I fell in love with the real you. I hoped Gabrielle would, too, and she'd change as well."  
  
He stared at her intently. "You would have tried to make us fall in love?"  
  
"I wanted you to be happy," Lily answered simply.  
  
"I was happy - with you." His anger was diluted by a mixture of love and impatience.  
  
She shook her head sadly. "There could never have been anything between us, even if things didn't work out between you and Gabrielle. You're a prince, the heir to the throne of Grandalia. You have to marry royalty. I realise that."  
  
James's patrician face registered strong emotions. "I don't know of anyone nobler than you."  
  
She tried to smile. "Unfortunately, good intentions don't count as a title. I just want you to know that I intended to tell you the truth. I tried to before we left the hotel."  
  
As he reached for her, Gabrielle called out shrilly, "How long do you think I'm going to wait? Get over here this minute or I'm leaving!"  
  
Taking Lily's hand, James sauntered over to the table. "You're not addressing your adoring subjects, Gabrielle. I'd advise you to knock it off before I tell you what I think about your part in this sorry mess."  
  
"I had nothing to do with it," she said indignantly. "It's all her fault!"  
  
"There's plenty of blame to go around - starting with us. We should both have told our fathers that we're mature adults, capable of picking our own mates. The trouble is, we haven't always acted mature in the past."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Gabrielle ordered.  
  
"Give it a rest, Gaby," Sirius said curtly. "James is right. I told you that we should tell your father we intend to get married."  
  
"Married!" Lily exclaimed. "How can you do that? Sirius is a commoner."  
  
"Luckily, Gaby isn't in line for the throne. It's not the fact that I'm a commoner that's going to panic her father." Sirius grinned mischievously. "It's the thought of having a Quidditch bum for a son-in- law."  
  
"A Quidditch star," Gabrielle corrected. Her expression softened and changed to pride when she looked at him.  
  
"Congratulations," James said. "But I thought you two broke up - rather publicly, as I remember."  
  
"Several times." Sirius laughed. "Both of us were used to being top dog in a relationship [A/N - Sorry for the pun, I just couldn't resist!] and neither of us would give an inch. When we discovered what cold comfort that was, we agreed to compromise."  
  
"I'm the one who gives in most of the time," Gabrielle said in mock complaint.  
  
"You're enjoying the novelty of it," Sirius teased. "You never did it before."  
  
"I'm happy for the both of you, but you've created quite a headache," James said. "How could you let Lily and me become engaged?" he asked Gabrielle.  
  
"I never thought Father would go that far. I was furious when I heard he'd gotten somebody to impersonate me. I phoned and said I'd never marry you, so they'd better call off the deception. But Henri said it would be a diplomatic nightmare and everybody would blame me for running out on James."  
  
"That should tell you how much she's changed," Sirius remarked fondly. "The old Gaby wouldn't have given a hoot."  
  
"I never wanted to make trouble," the princess said plaintively. "I only wanted to marry Sirius."  
  
"I can understand that," James said. "But it wasn't a situation you could just ignore. How much longer were you prepared to let it go on?"  
  
"I didn't know what to do. If I came back and assumed my own identity, how could I break the engagement? The papers were full of your storybook romance," Gabrielle said with a tinge of bitterness. "The longer I stayed away, the harder it got. I still don't know what to do."  
  
"You're going to tell your father that we're getting married," Sirius said forcefully. "He and his ministers are the ones who planned this charade. They can put their spin doctors to work and figure some way out of it."  
  
"We've been over and over it and there just isn't any way," she said hopelessly. "How can I expose my own father?"  
  
"Do you want to let Lily marry James, while you spend the rest of your life as a non-person?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I'm sure you realise none of us would ever have carried the masquerade that far." Lily spoke up for the first time. "I wanted this last weekend with James and then I was going home. I am going home," she corrected herself.  
  
Gabrielle looked at her curiously. "Who are you? Where did my father find you?"  
  
Lily explained how the whole deception had started. She finished by looking wistfully at James. "I know you can't forgive me now, but maybe in time you won't think so badly of me."  
  
"I'll never forgive you - if you leave me," he added, taking her hands and raising them to his lips. "You're the love of my life, no matter who you are or what your name is. I'll never let you go."  
  
"You're just making it harder, James," she groaned. "Please don't ask me to stay. This thing with Gabrielle will be resolved somehow, but sooner or later you'll have to get married and have children. There won't be any room in your life for me."  
  
"I can't imagine life without you. You're going to be my wife and the mother of my children. If my father can't accept that, then he'll have to find another successor to the throne."  
  
"I couldn't let you give up your birthright for me," she protested.  
  
"You couldn't stop me, darling. What good is a kingdom if it costs me the woman I love?"  
  
"That's really sweet, James." Gabrielle's expression was uncharacteristically gentle. "You're a pretty good guy after all."  
  
"It's too late to change your mind," Sirius laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You're already committed to me."  
  
"For a lifetime," she agreed softly. "But two fiancés are one too many. What reason can we give for calling off the engagement?"  
  
"You could say you had an argument."  
  
"That makes us sound irresponsible," James objected. "As if it were just a whim in the first place. Our subjects would be disgusted with us, and who could blame them? We need a good, solid reason."  
  
"Well, how about this? James has to produce an heir. What if I say I had a routine physical and found out I couldn't have children?" Gabrielle offered.  
  
"Everybody would know it was a trumped up excuse," Sirius said. "We want a lot of children, the sooner the better."  
  
"I guess you're right. Our baby's birth wouldn't be celebrated the way it should be, and it would just postpone the criticism. Does anybody else have any ideas? We haven't heard your input," Gabrielle told Lily.  
  
Lily had been so dazzled by the possibility of marrying James that she'd hardly been listening. "I'm afraid I wasn't paying much attention," she admitted.  
  
"You have a stake in this, too. Start thinking."  
  
Gabrielle's half-heard proposal had triggered something in Lily's subconscious. "I believe you were on the right track," she said slowly. "There has to be a compelling reason why you and James can't marry. Perhaps something in your backgrounds that would make you incompatible."  
  
"You mean, like insanity?" James grinned. "I'm crazy about you. Does that count?"  
  
Lily's face lit up. "No, but what if you had a common ancestor? Royalty used to intermarry closely in the old days. What if you found out you were related somehow?"  
  
After a moment of surprise, the other three were jubilant. "By Merlin, I think she's got it!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Of course!" Gabrielle said excitedly. "Our blood types could preclude our having healthy children together, or some such thing. Both our fathers will issue statements of deep regret, and James and I are off the hook!"  
  
James lifted Lily off her chair and swung her around. "You're brilliant! You've solved all our problems! What would I do without you?"  
  
"I hate to be the one to bring it up, but we still have one small problem," Gabrielle said. "Lily and I could be identical twins. It's bound to cause talk, especially when James starts to be seen with her."  
  
"So what?" Sirius shrugged. "People will just think he fell in love with her because she looks like you."  
  
"Fair enough, but some nosy reporter is sure to dig around and find out everything there is to know about her, like, where did she suddenly emerge from? The paparazzi know everything else about me - why didn't they know I had an exact double? One who just happened to be in Beaumarre when James and I supposedly became engaged. Won't somebody ask why no one ever saw us in the same vicinity? She told all her friends she was coming especially for the festivities."  
  
Lily smiled. "It's no problem because the substitute princess is about to vanish without a trace."  
  
James's jaw set. "I won't let you go. If you leave I'll come after you."  
  
"That's something we need to discuss, but it wasn't what I meant." She turned to Gabrielle. "This isn't my normal hair colour or style, and I don't usually wear this much makeup. I don't wear designer clothes or fabulous jewels, either. You'd be surprised at what an attention getter they are. If we passed each other in the street when I looked like my old self, someone might notice a resemblance, but nothing more. I'm really quite ordinary looking."  
  
"I'll take exception to that," James said fondly. "You'd turn heads anywhere."  
  
"I'll have to agree," Sirius said. When Gabrielle raised an eyebrow in his direction he laughed. "You can't be jealous, Gaby. She looks like you."  
  
Gabrielle turned to stare at Lily. "I'm afraid you're being too modest. I can't imagine hair colour and the rest making that much difference."  
  
"I can't, either," James said. "Your personalities are poles apart, but that's about all. You'd be instantly recognisable, no matter what you were wearing."  
  
"Oh, really?" Lily grinned. "Do you remember being in a little bistro the night before your official visit to Beaumarre? You were alone and grouchy."  
  
He frowned in remembrance. "How do you know that?"  
  
"You spent the evening with a girl, telling her about your dreams to work as a medi-wizard. You called her Angelique and told her your name was Philippe. She thought you looked familiar, but she never dreamed you could be Prince James, because you were just another guy in jeans and a T-shirt."  
  
He was starring at her in amazement. "You were Angelique? I don't believe it!"  
  
"Would you like me to tell you about the walk we took along the beach after to bistro closed?"  
  
"I knew you were special even then," he said softly. "It took a lot of willpower to put you in that taxi."  
  
"Isn't it fantastic?" Gabrielle said exultantly. "A bottle of hair dye is the solution to everything - no pun intended. Let's go back to the palace and start your transformation, Lily. It's spooky having an identical twin."  
  
"No. You two can go home. We're staying for the weekend." James exchanged a meaningful glance with Lily and held out his hand.  
  
Well - so he's found out! Now they've just got to tackle the parents.  
  
This chapter was really really difficult to write, mainly because some readers are clamouring for angst, and some want tons of fluff. I hope there is enough of both in there to satisfy most people, but angst-fans might think James got over it too quickly - I'm sorry!  
  
Next we have a bonus chapter for my uncut version readers. Lily and James finally. 


	26. Chapter 26

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

****

Bonus chapter – smut smut smut smut smut! Yay!

**Chapter 26**

            They walked back to the cottage with mounting anticipation. Lily knew their future was uncertain – in spite of James's confidence. If his father was adamantly opposed to the marriage, she couldn't let James renounce his title.

            But when they were inside their room and he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly, nothing else mattered for this short, enchanted period of time.

            "My love, I've waited for this moment for such a long time," he said huskily.

            "I was afraid it would never happen," she whispered.

            "We've had a stormy courtship," he smilingly agreed, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "But that's all over with. From now on I'm going to devote myself to making you happy."

            "Just love me, darling," she said yearningly.

            "Yes, angel. Now and forever."

            Taking her hand, he led her to the side of the bed. While they gazed into each other's eyes, he began to unbutton her blouse. Lily shivered slightly as his fingers brushed her bare skin. When her blouse gaped and he dipped his head to kiss the valley between her breasts, a thrill of anticipation raced through her.

            James tugged the blouse out of her waistband and slipped it off her shoulders. Then he unhooked her bra and tossed that aside, also. When she was nude to the waist, he cupped both breasts in his palms.

            "You're so exquisite," he said in a thickened voice. "I want to know every inch of your beautiful body."

            Lily drew in her breath sharply as his warm mouth tantalised each nipple with a circle of erotic kisses. And when his lips closed around one taut little rosette, suckling greedily, she uttered a cry of delight.

            He lifted his head to stare at her with blazing eyes. "It makes me so happy to know that you want me."

            "You'll never know how much." She wound her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers.

            He parted her lips for a deep, sensual kiss that made her legs tremble. While his tongue explored the moist recess of her mouth, she unbuttoned his shirt and swayed against him. The tips of her breasts moving over his bare chest was incredibly erotic.

            "You don't know what you're doing to me, sweetheart," he gasped. "I wanted  our first time to be slow and special, but you're driving me close to the edge."

            It was a heady feeling to have such power over this experienced man. Lily smiled seductively as she unfastened his slacks. "I've never seen you lose control."

            "I've never had such provocation."

            He groaned when she slid her hands inside his waistband and kneaded his taught buttocks. But when she eased his slacks over his hips and caressed his erection, James uttered a hoarse cry and crushed her in his arms.

            The hard proof of his passion threatened her own control. She arched her body into his, needing him urgently.

            He removed the rest of her clothes and kicked off his own. Their passion flamed out of control after they were completely nude. Uttering little cries of delight, they touched each other everywhere.

            When the tension was too much to bear, he cupped his hands around her bottom and lifted her off the floor. Lily wound her legs around his waist, inviting his fiery entry.

            James's driving force filled her with joy. She met each thrust eagerly, surging towards him again and again. Their union was tempestuous, accelerating as their taut bodies sought release. They finally achieved it in a burst of sensation that rocketed through them both at the same time. 

            Total satisfaction left them relaxed in each other's arms. James cradled her close and eased her down onto the bed where they were quiet for long moments, awed by  the depth of their love. 

            Finally he kissed her closed eyelids. "I didn't mean for it to be that fast," he said ruefully. "I'll do better next time."

            She smiled blissfully. "I don't think you could."

            "Wait and see. I intend to make love to you in a hundred different ways."

            "That's an ambitious promise."

            "I didn't say I'd show them all to you tonight," he chuckled. "I have to save some surprises for the years ahead. We're going to be together a long time."

            Lily's smile faltered. "I hope so. But even if things don't work out for us, I'll always be glad we had this time together."

            "If you think I plan to let you go, you're very much mistaken."

            "You have to be realistic, James. You're a prince. A lot is expected of you."

            "Duty to my country doesn't include letting someone else pick my bride. You're going to be my princess, or they'll have to get somebody else to fill my job. That's what I intend to tell my father tomorrow."

            "But you can't just –"

            ""I can think of better things to do than argue about it." His mouth took possession of hrs, stopping her protest effectively.

            Lily's sated desire was reawakened instantly, proving more urgent than any discussion. She moved voluptuously as he caressed her body and strung a line of kisses down to her navel.

            After dipping his tongue into the small depression, he moved lower. Her breathing quickened as he raised her leg and kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh.

            "Your skin is like velvet," he said huskily. "I've never known such perfection."

            Lily's passion rose as his mouth moved to the juncture of her thighs. She cried out when he kissed her intimately.

            James raised his head to gaze at her with glowing eyes. "Do you know how it makes me feel to hear you call my name while I give you pleasure? I do make you happy, don't I, sweetheart?"

            "I didn't even know it could be like this!" she gasped.

            "For me, either. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I can't get enough of you."

            His renewed intimate kisses were building a storm inside Lily. She twisted restlessly and held out her arms to him.

            "Not yet, darling," he said. "Let me do this for you."

            The storm grew stronger, sending shockwaves through her. As they built towards a thunderous crest that made her muscles taut, James entered her. They rode the waves together until the storm broke, releasing all tension and replacing it with complete fulfilment.

            They were too replete to stir for long minutes. Then James smoothed the damp hair off her forehead, gazing at her tenderly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

            "I'm the lucky one," Lily said softly. "I wouldn't have missed this time with you for anything."

            James frowned. "That sounds as if you think it's coming to an end."

            "No one can predict the future," she said evasively. "But the past is something we'll always have."

            "I can tell mere words aren't going to convince you, so I won't bother to try anymore." He curled his body around hers and kissed the nape of her neck. "Go to sleep, darling. We have a big day coming up tomorrow."

            Lily nestled in his arms, hoping this wouldn't be for the last time. She wanted to share James's confidence in the future, but the deck was stacked heavily against them. The monarchy, with its long history of tradition, would use all of its powers to separate them.

            She shivered and pulled James's arms more closely around her.

Well, they finally did it! Man, writing smut is fun! 

Next chapter – the return of Angelique!


	27. Chapter 27

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

****

            Wow! I had some really great reviews for the last chapter – thanks everyone! I can't believe everyone thinks I'm that good ::blushes::

            Nearing the end of this fic now – only 2 chapters and an epilogue left. This is quite a short chapter, just to keep you going until I manage to finish the big 'Daddy finds out' thing. In addition to Angelique, we also find out about Remus and Ariadne – I wasn't planning on that, but so many of my reviewers wanted to know, I had to add it in! Well, anyway, hope you like it…

            Disclaimer – do I really need to bother? I'm not JK.

**Chapter 27**

            James was still asleep when Lily awoke the next morning. She got out of bed quietly in order not to wake him. After dressing swiftly, she tiptoed out of the door. 

            She wasn't gone long, but James was up and agitated when she returned a short time later. 

            Grabbing her by the shoulders he asked furiously, "Where the devil were you? When I woke up and you weren't here, I panicked!"

            "What could happen to me in a sleepy little fishing village?" she teased.

            "I was afraid you'd left me." He folded her in  his arms, holding her so tightly that she could hardly breathe.

            "I wouldn't do that," she said in a muffled voice. "Not without saying goodbye."

            "There won't be any goodbyes," he stated. "And just to make sure of it, I don't intend to let you out of my sight."

            "That presents a bit of a problem. I was going to ask you to leave me alone here for an hour or so." 

            "No way!" he answered promptly. "There isn't time, anyway. We have to start back to Grandalia."

            "It's still early and we're not that far away. Please, James," she coaxed. "Go out and have breakfast. When you come back I'll have a surprise for you."

            His expression changed and he blew softly in her ear. "Why don't I surprise you, instead? We still have ninety-eight ways to make love."

            "Choose one while you're having breakfast." She laughed, pushing him gently through the door.

            "All right, but I'm taking the car," he called as he left protestingly.

            "We'll have to do something about your lack of trust." She closed the door firmly.

            Lily couldn't wait to use the bottle of hair dye she'd bought at the only drugstore in the village. It was time to take back her own identity.

            After applying the dye, waiting the required amount of time for it to take effect, then washing her hair, Lily wrapped a towel around her head while she put on her makeup.

            That didn't take long. She didn't bother with all the cosmetics that made Gabrielle look glamorous at any hour of the day or night. Lily used only a touch of mascara on her naturally long lashes, and applied lipstick to the natural contours of her mouth.

            After that she dried her hair without styling it. The result was a mass of fiery red-gold curls instead of the long, sleek style that was Gabrielle's signature. Lily lacked the expertise of a professional beautician, so her hair turned out lightly streaked with coppery strands. But her natural hair had been streaked in the sun. She looked like her old self again.

            Lily stared into the mirror anxiously. Would James find her as attractive? He was used to glamorous women. If he had second thoughts, it couldn't be helped. This was who she was.

            In spite of her fatalistic viewpoint, Lily was nervous about seeing James. She came out of the bathroom slowly when she heard his key in the lock.

            "I hope I stayed away long enough, because I'm not - " He stopped abruptly when he saw her, staring incredulously. "Angelique! You've come back!"

            "Do you really remember me?" she asked softly.

            "I never forgot you." He trailed a finger down her cheek. "I hope you don't mind that I'm in love with two women."

            "Which one do you like the best?"

            "Both of you are gorgeous, but I didn't fall in love with your lovely face," he said tenderly. "The warm, generous person inside you was what captivated me. That's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

            His kiss was gentle at first, but her response increased the tempo. He pulled her closer, moving against her suggestively.

            "I thought you were in such a hurry to leave," she murmured.

            "Not when I can make love to the new woman in my life."

            "Men are so fickle."

            "That's something you'll never have to worry about." He nibbled delicately on her ear. "Two women are all I can handle."

            She wound her arms around his neck. "This one wants your undivided attention."

            "You've had that since the day I met you." He swung her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

            They made love slowly and sensuously, touching each other erotically. Lily wriggled with pleasure as James's hands and mouth explored her body intimately. She took equal pleasure in his groans of delight when she did the same to him. Giving mutual enjoyment was their goal and their reward.

            When desire escalated into unbridled passion, James joined their bodies, making them one. The same molten sensations throbbed from one to the other in an ever-increasing tempo, building to an explosive conclusion.

            They were bathed in a golden glow afterwards. "It just keeps getting better and better," James said, stroking her body languidly.

            "I know." She rubbed her cheek against his hard muscled chest. "I wish we could stay here forever. This is a magical place."

            "We make our own magic." He leaned down to kiss her one more time. "Let's go home and I'll prove it to you."

            The atmosphere at the castle in Grandalia was forbidding. Lily could feel it as soon as they walked through the massive front doors. People were standing around in little clusters, speaking in low voices.

            Remus came bounding down the stairs to greet James and Lily, having been informed of their arrival. "Where the devil have you been, James?" He looked harried. "Your father has been calling everywhere, trying to locate you."

            "I had some urgent, unfinished business to take care of." James smiled at Lily. "I gather he heard my engagement to Gabrielle is off."

            "He knows everything. You'd better go talk to  him. He's angrier then an insulted Hippogriff."

            "Is Ariadne still here?" Lily was concerned about having left her friend to face the king's recriminations alone.

            "No, she's staying at my parents' house," Remus said. "I thought it would be more comfortable for her, considering."

            "She shouldn't be blamed for what I did," Lily protested. "It was all my fault."

            "Ariadne said she urged you to do it."

            "I didn't need much coaxing. Don't be angry with her," Lily pleaded. "We wanted to tell both of you the truth, but things just got too involved."

            "Don't worry. Ariadne and I talked everything out." In response to James's questioning glance, he gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, James, I told her about my… er… problem." He gave them both a big smile. "We're going to be married."

            "Congratulations!" James clapped him on the shoulder. "So are Lily and I."

            Remus's smile was replaced by a startled expression. "You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

            "Does that mean you won't be my best man?" James joked.

            "Be serious! I wish you _could get married. Ariadne told me how you feel about each other. It's a really rotten break that you're not free to do as you please, but you're different from other men."_

            "I'd like to think Lily would agree." James put his arm around her, smiling broadly.

            She couldn't return his smile. If even Remus knew that their union was impossible, what chance did they have?

            A servant approached diffidently. "The king was told you had arrived. He would like to see you in his study, Your Highness."

            "News travels fast," James said lightly. He took Lily's hand. "Okay, let's go invite him to a wedding."

            Remus's face expressed his deep concern as he watched them leave.

Next chapter – Lily meets the parents – for real, this time… urk!


	28. Chapter 28

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

****

Here we go! This chapter's taken a while, because I wanted to make it longer than the previous couple, I hope you don't mind. Please check out the fics I wrote for my writing competition, 'Problems with Potter' and 'The Right Path'. I need advice as to whether to develop them into longer fics (after finishing this one and 'Pitch it Like Pendragon') or to leave them as they are…

Hope you enjoy them, and this chapter…

****

**Chapter 28**

            The king was pacing the floor with a fierce scowl on his face. He confronted James angrily. "It's about time you came home. How could you just disappear like that when scandal is threatening the monarchy? What am I supposed to tell people?"

            "The truth." James's eyes glinted with amusement. "That with deep regret and out of love for our countries, Gabrielle and I forced to sever out engagement."

            "That's utter rot! You could have perfectly healthy children."

            "I hope to – a whole houseful of them, but not with Gabrielle."

            The king suddenly noticed Lily. She had been lagging reluctantly behind James. "Who is that woman? Don't tell me you were off having a fling while I've been left to deal with an out-of-control media. This is absolutely unforgivable, James!"

            "Lily is not a passing fancy. She's your future daughter-in-law."

            "What kind of nonsense is this? Is she the real reason you broke the engagement?"

            "Actually, Lily is the woman I became so publicly engaged to."

            "Impossible! That woman was an impostor brought in by Claude to deceive us."

            "I'm truly sorry about that," Lily murmured.

            A puzzled look replaced Damien's anger for a moment as he gazed at her face and hair. The jeans and T-shirt she was wearing added to his confusion.

            "I don't understand. You don't look anything like Gabrielle," he said. "You couldn't have fooled us so completely."

            "Makeup, clothes and hairstyle can work wonders," Rosamund remarked. She had been sitting quietly in the background. "I should have guessed. You weren't anything like the Gabrielle I remembered," she told Lily. "But you seemed so much in love with James that I just accepted our good fortune."

            "I do love him, but I don't know if that's enough for you," Lily answered wistfully.

            "It most certainly is not!" the king stated. "We don't even know your real name. Who are you? Where did you come from? What is your background?"

            "My name is Lily Evans. I'm a British witch and I work – " That was as far as she got. 

            "I don't need to hear any more," Damien interrupted. "James is a royal prince, in line for the throne of Grandalia. Surely you can see that an alliance between you two is impossible."

            "I'm not making an alliance," James said. "I'm getting married."

            "Not to her. I forbid it!"

            "I'm sorry you feel that way, but it won't stop me."

            "You would defy your king?" Damien thundered.

            "Don't pull rank on me, Father. I let you use that excuse to pressure me into marrying Gabrielle, and look how that turned out. I should have stood up to you then, but obedience had been drilled into me from the time I was a child. I can't regret following your orders because otherwise I never would have met Lily, but from now on I'm making my own decisions about who I marry and what I do with my life."

            If James had gotten angry and shouted, Damien would have known how to deal with him. They'd clashed often in the past. But the king was shaken by his son's calm statement of fact.

            Damien tried reasoning with him. "I'll admit I was wrong to arrange a marriage for you. You have a right to choose your own bride, but she must be someone suitable to share your throne when the time comes. The people will never accept a commoner – and a foreigner at that!"

            "The world is changing, Father. Royals are no longer regarded as gods. We're human beings who fall in love like everyone else. If the people want me as their king, they'll accept my wife as their queen."

            "And I tell you they won't! Are you prepared to renounce the throne for this woman?" Damien demanded.

            "If necessary," James answered firmly. 

            "No!" Lily said explosively. "I love you too much to let you do that. It's too high a price to pay."

            "Listen to her," Damien urged. "She understands, even if you don't."

            James ignored his father. "You mean more to me than any throne," he told Lily tenderly. "If I can't become king, I'll still serve my country. You and I together will work to make Grandalia and the world a better place to live in."

            Rosamund rose and crossed the room to kiss her son. Then she beckoned to Lily. "Come with me. We have a wedding to plan."

            "You support James in this insanity?" Damien asked his wife. But the fire had gone out of him.

            "If I don't, he might not let me play with my grandchildren." She smiled. "A wise general calls retreat when he's lost the war, Damien."

            Lily followed the queen out of the room in a daze. Would the king really give them his blessing – or at least, his permission to marry? She put the question to Rosamund when they were in the queen's sitting room.

            "Damien isn't used to being challenged. It's one of the perks of being king," Rosamund said mischievously. "He'll be difficult to live with for a few days, but he'll come around. Especially if we can think of some way to make him believe he changed his own mind. That's what I do when he issues edicts I have no intention of following."

            "Ordinary wives do that, too," Lily remarked wryly.

            "Most happy marriages are the same."

            "You and the king are very fortunate to have fallen in love with each other. I don't suppose every arranged marriage turns out that happily."

            "Our marriage wasn't arranged. That's what makes Damien's indignation so foolish. We met at an embassy ball and fell madly in love. Admittedly, I was the daughter of a duke, but Damien's parents would have preferred a princess. I suppose a father never thinks anyone is good enough for his son." Rosamund laughed.

            "In my country it's the mother of the son who's never satisfied with his choice. It's surprising that couples ever make it to the altar."

            "I hope you realise that your wedding will be an international event."

            "Like the engagement?" Lily asked.

            "That doesn't begin to describe all the pomp and pageantry. We'd better start planning for it right away."

            James entered his mother's sitting room, smiling broadly. "I told you everything would be all right," he said to Lily.

            "Did your father agree to let you keep your present status?" she asked cautiously.

            "He said he had no choice. I didn't remind him that he has a younger brother."

            "That was wise." Rosamund nodded. "Damien only needed a good excuse." 

            Lily looked at them both with dazzled eyes. "I can hardly believe it! I expected to be on a broom back to England about now."

            "You're not going anywhere," James stated.

            "Not permanently, but I'll have to get an apartment somewhere. We can't see each other for a while," she said reluctantly.

            "Where did you get a silly notion like that?"

            "We have to make sure the true story about you and Gabrielle doesn't get out. That means we can't be seen together. It wouldn't be credible for you to start dating someone else immediately. You're supposed to be heart-broken at having to call off your engagement."

            "Lily has a point," Rosamund mused.

            "Not as far as I'm concerned," James stated. "If you think I'll agree to be separated even for a day, you're both badly mistaken."

            "You didn't let me finish," his mother chided. "I've been thinking about getting another social secretary. I can't seem to keep up with all my appointments. This time I believe I'll hire an outsider instead of choosing someone from the aristocracy," she said with an air of innocence.

            "Maybe someone from England?" He grinned as her meaning became clear.

            "Why, yes. I think that would be a good public-relations move. Would you be interested in the job, my dear?" she asked Lily. "It isn't very arduous except for all those parties you'd have to attend. And of course you'd have to live here at the castle so you'd be available if I needed you."

            "Mother, you're a genius." James kissed the top of her head. "You can put her in the room next to mine."

            "Don't push your luck, James," his mother admonished.

So! Now they need to get around the king! Next chapter – King Damien holds a press conference… will he say yes or no?


	29. Chapter 29

**A Right Royal Mix-up – Uncut!**

****

            Well, here we are with the very last chapter of the story! There will be an epilogue, but this is the last chapter *sniff* It's so sad!

Please could you check out 'Problems with Potter' and 'The Right Path' – they're ficlets I wrote for that writing competition I told you about, and I'd really value all your opinions!

I'm really happy at the moment – I just got my acceptance letter to this army college – It's very prestigious – only 100 people in Britain can get in – so I thought I'd spread the happiness by updating my fic! I'm feeling rather hyper and whimsical, so I hope the angsty bits work out OK!

            Disclaimer – this story is nearly 30 chapters long. If you haven't figured out yet that the characters belong to JK and the plot to Tracy Sinclair, you must be illiterate!

****

**Chapter 29**

Lily had mixed feelings about living in the castle. She was thrilled to be with James, and she welcomed the chance to get to know Rosamund better. The older woman was delightful. In a very short time she and the queen developed a close relationship.

            Unfortunately that wasn't the case with the king. Damien's attitude towards Lily was polite, but aloof. He might have been forced to accept her, but he didn't have to pretend to be happy about it. Lily was always conscious of him watching her with an enigmatic look on his face.

            "He'll never accept me," she told Ariadne despairingly, when they were spending an afternoon together.

            Ariadne was divinely happy, and felt that Lily should be, too. 

            "Don't worry about it. James loves you. That's all that matters. There's nothing his father can do about it."

            "I wouldn't be so sure," Lily answered slowly. "He's not the kind of man who gives up easily. I have a feeling that he's just biding his time, waiting for me to do something that will give him an excuse to break us up."

            "Then play it safe. Be sweet and agree with everything he says. It will drive him nuts," Ariadne laughed.

            "I don't want to aggravate him. I want him to like me." Lily sighed.

            "Be patient. I bet you'll see a dramatic change after you present him with his first grandchild."

            "That's a long way off," Lily said soberly. "I hope Damien doesn't find the excuse he's looking for to call off our wedding."

            When Lily and James weren't out for the evening, they usually spent it with Rosamund in the upstairs den. It was one of the cosier rooms – informal and comfortable.

            Lily enjoyed the evenings, as she got a chance to get reacquainted with some of the Muggle pastimes she grew up with. Although the royal families of Beaumarre and Grandalia were both pureblood wizarding families, both countries had large Muggle populations and the royal families were equally familiar with the Muggle way of life. Sometimes they watched a video, or played Scrabble. One night Lily remembered a card game she'd played as a child. It stressed speed over skill. All the players tried to put their card on the pack first.

            There was much hilarity going on when Damien entered the room. He looked impassively at the three around the table. "I thought you were going to a party this evening," he said to his son.

            "Lily didn't feel like it," James answered.

            "I said I'd go if you wanted to," she protested.

            "I wasn't keen on it, either. We've been out every night this week. It feels good just to lounge around in casual clothes."

            "That reminds me, Lily, we'll need to do something about your wardrobe," Rosamund said. "With all the parties still to come, you'll need some new gowns."

            "I have plenty of clothes."

            "I don't think it's a good idea to appear in any of the things you wore as Gabrielle."

            "That's a good point," Lily conceded. "I'll have to see what I can do about changing them somewhat with scarves and different accessories."

            "Why bother? I'll have several of the designers send over a selection of gowns for you to choose from."

            "I'd rather you didn't. I've only worn some of my dresses once. It would be wasteful not to get more use out of them than that."

            Lily was being sincere, but there was another reason for refusing the queen's offer. She was hesitant to take any more from James's family, since the king felt the way he did about her. He was looking at her without comment, as usual.

            Nothing brought a kind word from him. One night at the dinner table, James told his father about their plans for starting a charitable foundation after they were married.

            "It was Lily's idea," James said proudly. "I was whining about being a figurehead with nothing meaningful to do, and she told me about all the options I had. My first choice would have been getting out there and saving lives myself, but this will be rewarding in a different way."

            The king turned his gaze to Lily. "This was your idea?"

            "Everybody needs to do work that interests them," she answered defensively. "James is too young to sit around and vegetate."

            "I see," was Damien's only comment.

            Eventually, Lily resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to win his approval.

            The press corps of both royal houses had shifted into high gear immediately after the broken engagement. James and Gabrielle had each issued a sorrowful statement and both kings expressed their regrets. Sympathy for the royal couple poured in. They'd never been more popular.

            When Gabrielle renewed her friendship with Sirius a short time later, her subjects approved. Their poor, sad princess needed something to distract her.

            Gabrielle's rather speedy engagement to Sirius did raise a few eyebrows. Some observers said he caught her on the rebound and perhaps she should think about it before taking such a big step. But the stunning couple seemed very much in love, and the prospect of a royal wedding after all , was enough to silence any serious criticism.

            Ariadne's marriage to Remus was the warm-up event for the royal set, putting everybody in a festive mood. There was a constant round of parties before the wedding, and James began to show up with Lily.

            This union wasn't looked on with as much favour. He was obviously in love with her; she was by his side constantly. When their relationship appeared to be serious, people began to ask questions. Who was this Lily Evans? Could the prince possibly be contemplating marriage to her? It would be unprecedented!

            The groundswell of public interest sparked articles, and letters to the editors of newspapers all over the country. The romantics wanted them to marry, while the conservatives declared James had to pick a mate who was his equal in status. Lily was uneasy at all the attention.

            "Get used to it, angel," James advised. "Unfortunately you're a public figure now and people are interested in everything about you."

            "I don't mind their interest. It's their disapproval that bothers me."

            "You can't win 'em all." He grinned.

            "I'm serious, James. What if your people won't accept me?"

            "How could anybody not fall in love with you?" he asked in a deep velvet voice, taking her in his arms and stroking her sensuously.

            When they made love, Lily always entered a private world where nothing bad could ever happen. James was so certain that they would always be together, and she wanted to believe him.

            It became difficult when the criticism of her came from the king's ministers. There were only rumblings at first, then one of the ministers expressed his opinion publicly. He called on the king to assure the people that Prince James wouldn't break with tradition by marrying a commoner.

            That provoked fierce arguments among the king's advisers that spilled over into the media. Should the prince be allowed to marry for love became the main topic of conversation in the country.

            James was angry, and Lily was desolate. She braced herself for the worst, even though he refused to admit it could happen.

            At the height of the furore Rosamund said to her husband, "This thing is getting dangerously out of hand. You have to do something."

            "I intend to. I'm going to put an end to this disgraceful situation once and for all." Damien's jaw set grimly. "The television people are setting up their cameras in my office at this moment. I've also arranged for it to be shown on wizarding Ocu-Globes as well. They've been broadcasting announcements, telling the people I will address them at seven o'clock."

            Rosamund slanted a glance at him. "What are you going to say?"

            Before he could answer, his press secretary knocked briefly and entered, requesting an urgent conference with the king. The two men went into Damien's office.

            Lily's stomach was churning as she sat in the queen's sitting room with Rosamund and James that night, waiting like audiences in many parts of the world for the king's announcement. The news had spread quickly and was picked up on by the foreign media.

            Lily knew what Damien was going to say – and what she would have to do. James would argue, but there was no other solution. The fairy tale was coming to an end.

            She could tell Rosamund was nervous, too, even though the queen tried to hide it. James's expression was serious but not concerned, which was like him. He was probably putting on an act for her benefit, Lily decided.

            Damien looked even more forbidding than usual as he stared straight into the camera. After a few words of greeting he got right to the point.

            "I wish to take this opportunity to announce the engagement of my son, Prince James Philippe Potter, to Miss Lily Evans."

            Lily was sure the tension had finally been too much for her. She must be delirious! The king couldn't be giving them his consent!

            James sprang out of his chair, whooping with joy. "I knew we could count on Father!"

            "Hush," Rosamund said, turning up the volume of the Ocu-Globe with a flick of her wand. "Let's listen to the rest."

            "I know you will all accord this fine young woman the respect she deserves as your future queen," the king continued.

            "That's telling the ministers!" James crowed.

            Damien's imperious manner intensified. "I would take it as a personal affront if anyone questioned my son's choice, or his rightful claim to the throne. This union has my complete approval and that of Queen Rosamund, and I trust it will have yours, as well."

            "Superbly done." Rosamund smiled.

            "Therefore, I am sure you will all rejoice with us on this very happy occasion," the king stated.

            There were a few more remarks, but the three people most intimately concerned had heard everything they needed to. They were all talking excitedly when Damien joined them.

            His wife and son crowded around him. "I don't have to tell you what this means to me," James said, hugging his father. 

            "I'm proud of you, darling," Rosamund told her husband. "I knew you'd do the right thing."

            He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I couldn't face the silent treatment I'd get if I didn't."

            Lily approached diffidently. "I'd like to express my appreciation, too. I know you did it for James, not me, but I'll try to see that you never regret your decision."

            "You're mistaken if you think I compromised because of James," Damien said quietly. "When you know me better you'll realise I never settle for less than the best."

            "I don't have any of the qualifications you were looking for," Lily said uncertainly.

            "You have everything but a title. I'll admit that was important to me when James first said he wanted to marry you. My opposition was automatic. Monarchs have always married royalty. But there was another reason for my disapproval. The prospect of marrying a prince can be very alluring – the glittering life-style, great wealth and privilege."

            "Are you saying no woman would want me for myself?" James chuckled.

            He was joking, but Damien answered seriously. "The things you take for granted can seem irresistible to someone who's never experienced them. Who could blame a woman for being dazzled by the luxury of unlimited servants, the wardrobes of expensive gowns to wear at endless parties?"

            "Those things are certainly nice, I won't deny it. But they're frills I could just as easily do without," Lily protested.

            "I discovered that when you preferred staying home to going out to yet another club. It was also revealing that you rejected Rosamund's offer of a new wardrobe."

            Lily suddenly realised that Damien hadn't been brooding over her unsuitability. A king was like any other father when his son's happiness is at stake.

            She gave him a radiant smile. "I wish I'd been born a princess for your sake. But if it's any consolation, I'd love James if he pushed papers at the Ministry for a living, or flipped hamburgers at a burger joint."

            "It's not something I can picture." Rosamund's smile was misty-eyed. "You'll both be far more effective running a charitable foundation."

            "That was the thing that convinced me you were a jewel," Damien told Lily with a chuckle. "Perhaps now he won't pester _me_ for a job."

            "He'll be far too busy preparing for the wedding," Rosamund said happily. "We must start making lists first thing in the morning, Lily."

            Damien gazed at the queen indulgently. "James's mother has been looking forward to this event for a long time. I'm sure she has grandiose plans. You might be sorry you agreed to marry a prince when you find out what you have to go through," he said to Lily.

            "It can't compare to what I suffered when I thought I'd lost him," she answered softly.

            James raised her hand to his lips and gazed tenderly at her. "That could never have happened. I would have searched the whole world until I found you again. That's how much I love you." Lily's heart swelled with joy at this fairy-tale ending. The prince had found his princess and they would live happily ever after.

Well, there you go! I'll post a short epilogue in a day or so, so it's not quite over yet…

Epilogue (it's so sad! This story's nearly over!) – the wedding…


	30. Epilogue

**A Right Royal Mix-Up – Uncut!**

****

            Sob! It's all over! NOOOOOOO!!!!

Okay, now I've got that over with, I'd like to thank y'all for the amazing support I've had for writing this story – it was incredible! I'm glad you liked my fic that much…

            Don't despair now this fic is finished – I'm going to continue writing. Next I want to try and finish Pitch It Like Pendragon, (I posted the third chapter today) as I should be able to finish it this summer. When we get back to school, I'll continue with Tears of Flame – I know it's ages since I updated it, but I tended to write it when I was bored in lessons. I'm also planning to develop either The Right Path or Problems With Potter into a full length fic at the same time…

            However, despite several requests, currently I have no plans to write a sequel, either a 'baby Harry' nor a 'Harry's a prince'. This is because a) I already have tons of unfinished stories, AND more fic ideas for when they're finished and b) I don't enjoy these types of fics particularly. However, if any of you would be interested in writing a sequel with either or both plots, I'd be only too happy to not only allow you to, but if you want, also to beta it and to recommend it to those who've read A Right Royal Mix-Up.

            Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you'll stick with me and read some of my other stories.

**Epilogue**

The wedding of Prince James Philippe Potter to Lily Elizabeth Evans  was an international affair. Diplomats and heads of state came from all over both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds to join in the festivities. Luminaries from every field mingled with the ordinary citizens of Grandalia to celebrate the happy occasion. The parties were non-stop, some lasting until dawn. 

            "I'll be glad when this is over and I can have you all to myself," James growled, when he and Lily shared a stolen moment together in her suite.

            "It's your fault," she teased. "If you weren't a prince we could have gone down to the nearest registry office and gotten married without all this fuss."

            "Do you mind, darling?" He looked at her searchingly. "I know this isn't the kind of wedding you expected."

            "Nobody expects to be married in front of thousands of guests, but how can I mind?" She smiled enchantingly. "It's the price one has to pay for marrying a prince."

            "I'll see that you never regret it, my love," James said tenderly. "I promise to make you very happy."

            "You always have," she answered softly.

            Newspapers and magazines all over the world filled columns and pages with every possible detail of the nuptials. They showed pictures of Lily's large canary-diamond engagement ring, and reported that her wedding gown was being designed by a famous French couturier.

            On the day of the wedding an army of photographers and reporters lined the route to the beautiful, historic church where the ceremony would take place. Excitement rippled through the crowd as they waited for the glass carriage that would carry the soon-to-be princess to her prince.

            Lily's suite was crowded with people helping her to get ready for the big event. Her hair had been styled and her face made up. Rosamund had briefed her one last time on proper protocol. Now all that remained was to put on her wedding gown.

            It was an exquisite creation of satin and lace with a long, graceful train. The rosettes of lace on the bodice were outlined with seed pearls and the design was repeated on the full satin skirt.

            When every hidden hook had been fastened, the queen placed a circlet of blossoms on Lily's head and arranged the attached tulle veil so her face would be visible to the spectators.

            "You look absolutely exquisite, my dear," Rosamund told her.

            "If I do, it's thanks to you." Lily smoothed her skirt gently. "You've done so much for me."

            "You make my son happy. That's thanks enough for me." Rosamund kissed her cheek.

            People cheered as Lily's coach travelled slowly to the church. When she stepped out in front of the venerable building, hundreds of flashbulbs flared, capturing for posterity the beautiful young woman who would someday be a queen. 

            The church was filled with candles and fragrant bouquets of flowers. A hush fell as Lily started down the satin-ribbon-swagged aisle. The distance to the altar seemed endless. She clutched her bouquet of white roses and lilies of the valley, feeling her legs begin to tremble. Could she fulfil the expectations of the people who had such faith in her? All she was bringing to this marriage was love. Would it be enough?

            And then she was close enough to see James's face clearly, and all her doubts vanished. He held out his hand to her and she took her place beside him where she belonged.

            The service was very moving. When she was asked at the conclusion if she took Prince James Philippe Potter to be her husband, Lily answered in a clear, confident voice, "I do."

            At the end of the ceremony James took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. That was when Lily realised this wasn't the end of the fairy tale – it was the beginning.

There you go – it's finished! I hope you enjoyed it, and please check out some of my other stories!

Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed this fic:

Britt, LadyoftheLake, Laurie, Jazz, Sushinase, Daisy Silk, bebe-chrissy, shewhodares, Leitheindel, heavenly182angel, Lexie, podean-opaleye, zebragurl, JazzyNsane4eva, me, gryffspopgurl, shayomac, Princess Pixie ice, high?D, blueskywillow555, Lamina Court, invisible2u, everblue3, ravenmist, hOLLy d, Lily Flower, Bella Black, Annieboo92, Mallory Catherine, hErShEyKiSsEs17, Addy, jenwaa1981, Math, Lily, Shree, bixxxou, Mrs Silence DoGood, Kait, Pixie Wildfire, hpfanharry, lil ellenphant, MadMadamMim, Padfoot101, * …sophie, SummrMagic, LovinLupin, Nirselen, faries, Destiny's Phoenix, Anarane Anwamane, PuDdLe Of MuD, prongs, Knockturnalley256, unicornjewel, marymaria, Heaven, angel-dolphin, HPdreamer15, LillyNix, KLPERRY, SilverArrow, Shinning Crystal, lilbird, morgane, Zetta, Millie*A, erika, Hessie Elite, Lady Arianna, concerned, Chikadee Potter, flipawhapchick, dazlindz, Zebra Eyez, angel, Ash, Gryffindor-girl, Lindsay Marie, Eve Gryffindor, Lady Rosabella, cute-cookie, HPfreak, Moon Princess, ReGimenD, starborn, Mary, dandylion345, littlewhitehorse, Snow Flurry, Stefanorkle, SunnyDay, Lady Macbeth, PottersChik, AzNpHoEnIx, siffixchick123, ali-chan, makulit, mmn673, Victoria, Lynx22281, Almicene, wayward/\leeward, browneyedgirl, Quinn, nerdypurdy, hjk, Mai-lynn, hOLLy deLiLah, luvergurl01, kaitlin, Poohead1987, SpiritedPhoenix, jasmine1314, Julie, Miss Confidante, kitten85, tripchick, Summer, Liat86, Aucun, Darkangel, Doodles, Kristinerz77, phoenixtears, Miranda Wecker, silver_star, KirbeeDesirae, Mercurial, Allison, Mistress del Mare, Unshed Tears, whatever…!!, anon, Skirts4camp, careme77, Bloody Faery Wings, BabyGurlDreamt, skysong, BORED A HELL, tigerlily, shimmerin' crystal, EEEK!, Leila, jessBLACK***quake, KiSStHiSx86, holly, Emily, Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's, Alex, lj90, Palantiriell, Sweetie1678, IrishDancer, lilybird, pErSePhOnE, dogzrule, Jessie, Rita Skeeter, Vanilla Blood, soo jin, Sirius Lives, whytlighter, angelicbabie, hinote, Wendy, Azura436, YouDontKnowWhoIAm, Jonna, Kari Lynn, Angel's Luv, person, Berrybell7, a loyal fan ^_^, kerry, L. J. Lova, tahlia, lil-angel-q, slytherindork00, anne, RumorGoddess, Majestic, stardust15, Ruby, mandycroyance, Pristine, Twinkle Toes, pink knox, Avalon, Amelia, hp4eva, Caffeine, jim_bean_queen, Danika, OodeLaLLy, ivy, mogliecat, Spidergirl161, LindsayMarie, bri, Bella, Mei Queen, Autumn Angel, Little, None, Holly Clairsworth, Aileron, Sydney, James'1anONLY Lily, Glitter of A Fallen Angel, Gooey Gooey Coca beans, Spidergirl, N'Isil, Bec, Mandi, ^_^, Jaded*Secrets, Ceso, acradcliffe, Autumn128, charismatic, lindsay, Enchanted, black-bird, tori-babe, bRiTiShCk02, PotterMania22, LilyWonder, the Spectre of Sanity, Momo, moony, lil lily, Sirius of my Heart, KT, astrid, KV, Lily of the Unicorn, Ekkypoo, Serenity, curlz, Picklishous Pollockness, sweet and innocent, Sharazhad Potter, chewy, Surely Sagittarian, iris, Ivy Crane.

An extra big thanks (if anyone's still reading after that) to the people who've stuck with this story from the beginning – people like Lamina Court, Shree, zebragurl, Quinn, heavenly182angel etc. – YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

And finally, a chicken drumstick, 17 baseball caps and a duck named Jerry to everblue3, who has barely missed reviewing a chapter since she started reading back at chapter 4, and whose reviews are nice and long, very amusing and always brighten my day! Thanks for your support!


End file.
